


Davalada

by grainipiot



Series: True Damage AU [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Slice of Life, True Damage AU, maybe there will be some smut but the rating will be updated once it's done, set a few years before canon point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 49,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Fall had barely started and already it brought its many joys like fresher temperatures and colorful trees. With that it wasn't surprising for Yi to get sick and no matter how bad it was, at least he had someone to take care of him.yisuo - True Damage AU - sickfic
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: True Damage AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586575
Comments: 148
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Another (short) series that I wanted to start! Dw, this one isn't supposed to last forever (less than my usual works). I hope you will like it!

… _At last._

Long day for Yi but strangely it was even worse than it was usually. He had first thought that he simply needed to take a break once he got home and then all would get better. So far it didn’t and his heard hurt all the same.

Small sigh. It could be that he was just not in the right mood. Coming back to an empty flat wasn’t so fun, of course Lily was never far but he did miss Yasuo a lot. These days when he worked at the studio a bit late weren’t so rare, it happened because as he slowly became famous it meant giving more effort to his music. _Good_. Yi was happy for him but he still waited patiently at home for his return. It would always come no matter what, Yasuo was equally clingy.

Soon they would be together.

Yi tried to relax a little but even after getting some water it didn’t feel better. Low ache difficult to describe, similar to a hard day at work but in the worst conditions. To put it simply, he felt like shit.

After that he allowed himself some time to relax, sitting on the couch. To see Lily hopping to join him there was a very dear thought, Yi came to pet her on reflex. As quick she purred loudly, settling in a small ball on his lap as for a good nap. It was fine, hopefully cat therapy worked and he would feel better soon.

What would he do now ? First take this time to enjoy Lily’s presence, it wasn’t always she had his full attention. Then probably Yi would take care of the laundry, it was that day already.

_I wonder when he will come back_. It could change by the day depending on how deep into his work Yasuo was. Technically it wasn’t even late, not even time to make dinner yet. Plus it wasn’t Yi’s turn so he was free for now. _Mmmh. Maybe I’ll have to_. It would be indeed quite practical if he took charge of dinner preparation because if Yasuo came back late then they risked to eat even later. Not something Yi wanted to have, far too exhausted already.

Time to send a few messages. He wasn’t desperate but the smallest sign of life from Yasuo would be great.

**[Hey, when will you come back home tonight ? No need to rush, I’m just curious.**

**It’s also your turn to make dinner.]**

**[I miss you a lot, love.]**

Difficult not to be truthful, he missed Yasuo so much and there wasn’t a lot he could do to distract himself. It wasn’t even certain Yasuo would reply in the minute, in times like these he didn’t pay much attention to his phone.

Until that moment, Yi was going to pet Lily gently. She was far too cute and he loved the attention, acting like a potato on his lap. A few times she rolled over her other side, purring a lot.

More time went and Yi wondered if he could go for a short nap. It wasn’t that late, his head hurt and furthermore, Lily would surely love to have a nap buddy. However he remembered that he had to move and take care of their laundry, at least so it could turn during the night.

_Go on, a bit of courage._

Not even starting, he already received Yasuo’s reply. _Oh…_

**[ahhhh sry baby…]**

**[i swear, i’ve just 1 thing to finish]**

**[i’ll grab us some food on my way back]**

**[love u….]**

There, exactly what Yi needed. It wouldn’t help his headache but at least he felt a lot of affection for Yasuo, always so cute.

**[Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.**

**For the food, I’ll have the same as you, don’t bother yourself for nothing.]**

**[See you soon, Yasuo <3]**

**[aight, noted]**

**[ <3 <3 <3]**

_You cutie_.

His heart was full of rainbows now, he could get the laundry done a bit more easily. Never far behind, Lily followed his moves in the flat, always ready for more attention.

Maybe this evening wasn’t so bad.

~ Yasuo ~

_Oh fuck._

He was late. For all the time Yasuo had tried to hurry up and get this done, it only made him later. Now night had fallen and it was finally finished.

_Yi !_ What a terrible boyfriend he was for leaving the latter all alone on an evening. Of course Lily was there too but Yasuo knew it wasn’t nice to be that late. Yi understood and never expressed frustration or anger against him but better not push him.

So here was Yasuo crossing the city as quick as he could with his bike. One mission remained, to buy them food. This wouldn’t be too difficult, downtown there were so many small restaurants and it was barely the time for the first service.

In the end, he got them two kebabs that looked quite promising and stopped at a nice bakery to see if there were any cakes left. That would be a treat for Yi and a way to be forgiven. Since it was close to the closing time, there weren’t a lot of options but Yasuo took them chocolate éclairs. It would perfectly do.

The odd part was the lack of answer from the other side. Not a single text from Yi since he first contacted Yasuo more than an hour ago. This was starting to worry him because the latter never napped as it was too late and risked to fuck his sleep schedule.

… _Something is wrong ?_

Yasuo had only one way to find out and it meant coming back home. Anyway, this was his destination now that he had their food. In the speed limits he hurried home, both yearning to find Yi and worried about him. Such lack of reply showed there was an issue or at least something different from usual.

When he did arrive in the flat, the light was on in the living room and Lily was happily welcoming him here.

« Hello peanut. » Under normal times he would have spent a bit more time greeting the lady of this flat but Yasuo had more important on his mind : « Baby, I’m home ! I got food ! »

Quickly he left their meal on the kitchen, giving Lily some wrong ideas accidently but this was typical, nothing would change it. No answer yet. The only possible reason was that Yi went to nap indeed but this seemed too far from his routine. In any case, Yasuo checked every room, carrying the box with their dessert to show him.

« Heyyyyyy… » A bit more quiet in case Yi was sleeping.

Once in the living room, he found him. On the couch, deep asleep or he would have heard Yasuo coming. _Ohhhhh…. A darling…._ Yasuo was still worried though, this wasn’t Yi habit to stop caring and to go for a nap. Potentially he had fallen asleep by accident. In any case he had to wake him up.

Coming closer, he kneeled by the couch and left the box on the nearby table : « Hello beautiful… » No way not to be soft in such setting, it was stronger than him. He gently reached for Yi’s face and stroked his cheek.

_Shit_. That wasn’t normal body temperature, even for a shy caress. _Fever ??_ The most logical conclusion.

_Oh no, he’s sick._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> here i go, saying i will update my cycle like before and then i go back to two days updates xD
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

No idea what to do. To panick would be stupid, this wasn’t that extreme. However, Yi could be sick indeed and Yasuo started to worry. First he checked again, softly caressing the latter’s forehead and even considering how warm his hands could be, that was quite hot so indeed fever.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Indeed that could explain why, first, Yi didn’t reply to his messages and second, why he was asleep on the couch at such ‘late’ time. It wasn’t so late, barely dinner time for the earliest but Yi never slept in the afternoon/evening when he had work next day. _Wait, is he even asleep ??_ It could be that he had passed out from whatever that was. For all he knew, there was high fever but surely other things.

_I need to wake him up_. Surely that was a mistake but he had no idea what else he was supposed to do. In a hurry Yasuo stood and ran in the flat for a washcloth, soaking it enough to help a little. That was stupid, what could he do to help ? In any case he folded the washcloth and put it carefully over Yi’s forehead to at least offer something cool.

Then he tried to wake him up. With infinite gentleness Yasuo stroke his cheek, trying to get a reaction but as it didn’t work, he increased his efforts until he shook Yi’s shoulder. In any case he was careful, he didn’t want to startle him or cause any harm.

« Baby, baby… »

Soon enough he got a reaction and Yi’s eyes blinked open though it was clearly not his sharpest moment. The first sleepy reflex was to hold Yasuo’s arm, surely some blind reaching for the closest thing. Then Yi looked at him and recognized him. It hurt a little to see him like this, obviously he was suffering from some disease, so exhausted and feverish.

« Awwww…. Hello darling… » There wouldn’t be a single day without affection. Despite the whole context Yasuo couldn’t fight that, caressing Yi’s cheek fondly.

« Hey… You’re back… » Yi’s voice didn’t sound that fine, it even looked like he surprised himself after speaking. « Sorry, it seems that I fell asleep. »

« No shit, looks a bit painful. How do you feel ? What can I do ?? »

As they talked Yi sat up and it caused the washcloth to fall on his lap. He grabbed it and gave a puzzled gaze to Yasuo.

« Ah, that’s for the fever ! Sorry, this time you’re hot and not in the good way. I’ve no idea what else I could do so… here. » Yasuo took the washcloth back and pressed it carefully to the latter’s forehead, hoping that would still offer something nice.

Yi seemed to understand and kept it right where it was, although he was still a little confused. It could have been cute if he weren’t in such sad state.

« …I didn’t know I have fever. And I feel a bit like crap. Do you think I’m sick… ? »

It sounded like Yi already knew it was the case. Surely this wasn’t fun for him to be sick, plus it might worry him about his work.

« Sorry Yi, I don’t know what you have but yeah, you’re sick. » By now Yasuo had sit back on the floor, resting a little his head on Yi’s lap. « How do you feel ? Do you need anything ? Oh, I brought us dinner but maybe you’re not hungry ? »

Like on reflex Yi stroked his hair a little, more an unconscious move from a cat person than a real need to be affectionate. However both reasons were good and Yasuo enjoyed the attention although he was a bit too worried to think about anything else.

« It’s… not that bad. I feel like I had gone to work without sleeping, so tired… Not hungry either but I’ll try to eat something, I fear it might make it worse if I don’t. Thank you for coming back to me, dear… » He was still quite lucid but he did sound a little out of it, too exhausted.

« Mmmmh I’m glad to find you too… Do you need help to stand ? »

Not even waiting, Yasuo stood and opened his arms to him, ready for anything.

« Eh, I’m not dead yet, I’ll try first. » Not wounded at all, Yi laughed softly but it showed how sick he was, a bit weak or muted.

Yasuo took his hand in any case, glad to have some contact. Right then Lily stopped by, surely she realized that the humans weren’t in the kitchen. His attention returned on his boyfriend when he did stand, a bit unsure on his feet but it seemed that it was good enough.

« Alright, I can still move. »

It was really endearing to see Yi close distance to lean against him for a hug. He was a little like a panda, all slow and soft. Yasuo took him closer and pressed a good peck to his cheek. _Oh wait_.

« Errrrrrrr baby ? I don’t know if you’re contagious or not, maybe I should stop ? I want to kiss you… »

« Oh. I have no idea. But I don’t want you to get sick so don’t try anything stupid. »

Exactly what Yasuo didn’t want. Now he would have to wait for a mere kiss. Time to sulk a little. As Yi went to the kitchen, he followed closely so as not to lose the faint contact he could get.

« But I won’t get sick… If it’s bacteria then I won’t have it, if it’s a virus then it’s already too late and I got it too… » He ended up hugging Yi from behind once they were in the kitchen, trying hard to find some affection.

« …Maybe. Tomorrow I’ll see a doctor, we will know. Just allow me to worry a little, I already feel like shit and I don’t want you to feel the same. »

« Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you honey… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooo yeah, i think i'll work on this one ever two days to get it done  
> soon lot of fluff <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> mmmmmmmmmmmmh more fluff <3
> 
> thanks for reading!

_It hurts…_

There wasn’t a lot to do against that, Yi had to endure it at least until next day. Taking meds for a fever never was a good idea so he went without it, doing his best to ignore this forced exhaustion. It felt like he had ran all day, ache through his whole body. For the fever, he trusted Yasuo’s judgment. It also said very long on the topic that for once when he hugged him, his boyfriend felt a bit cooler than usual. The opposite of every day. Some things never changed, Yasuo was always quite hot – in every meaning – so to actually do ‘better’ was a sign.

So far he wasn’t sure about what he had caught but some hypothesis were more likely, either a cold, a virus or the flu. The latest made sense, to his chagrin Yi hadn’t been able to get his yearly shot since it was still quite early in the season. If it was the case then he felt guilty for failing to protect everyone around him. Working a job in contact with many kids and young adults involved taking care of one’s health for everyone’s sake.

_Ah fuck, I hope he didn’t get it too_. If indeed it was a virus then Yasuo probably already got it, normal considering how touch-starved he was around Yi and all the time spent together. So he really hoped what he had wasn’t contagious but if it was the flu indeed then Yasuo was doomed too.

Wanting to check a little, Yi sneaked a hand out of his blanket cocoon and gently reached for Yasuo. He wasn’t so far, both were sitting on the couch where they were watching a movie. It wasn’t that late but Yi didn’t want to go to sleep so soon because of course Yasuo would want to follow him and to cut his own free time to be there. So he stayed with Yasuo in the living room and they ended up watching a movie. It was more than fine, besides his head being filled with cotton and resulting in slow moves, he enjoyed his time because the latter had taken every pillow and blanket possible to make him comfortable, even getting Lily and a plushie for the mood. All this because once Yi said he was a bit cold, result of the fever.

Maybe he shouldn’t make such gesture, it could bother Yasuo but Yi thought a bit less than usual. _Careful…_ He brushed Yasuo’s forehead, making him turn his face curiously. It even distracted Yi from his initial goal, endeared to find such a cute expression in return.

« Ah, sorry… I just wanted to know if you had fever too. » Now that he remembered, he took some time to register the difference of temperature.

« Awww… Don’t worry baby, I’m fine. » With that he took Yi’s hand and gave it a long peck.

There was a big effort from Yasuo not to kiss him, at least not before they knew exactly what Yi had. To see it at work was both so heartwarming and sad, they both yearned to kiss but he worried, like always. Next day he would know.

Yasuo wasn’t lying, he did feel a bit cooler to the touch than him, it was almost refreshing for Yi. However he would keep his doubts, it was important to stay wary of anything. Idly he caressed Yasuo’s face since his hand was brought closer for some affection. Right there it was quite good, he felt all warm and cozy despite the terrible shiver from time to time. Yi could stay like this for hours and even fall asleep.

_Oh, better not…_

It was a bit of a dilemma because Yi did want to sleep now and to go to bed but he also knew that as soon as he would go to their bedroom, Yasuo was going to follow him and go to sleep too. It was his right but right now Yi felt a little like shit and he didn’t want to cause his boyfriend to lose more time because of him.

For a while it was just that, Yi trying not to fall asleep right there, comforted by the presence of the latter leaning little by little against his cocoon. It felt like several times he actually dozed before getting back as quick. The movie was a little farther than he remembered but in any case he wasn’t in the best state to appreciate it.

It went until Yi was gently moved to wake up, soft words whispered close to him.

« Hey… I think it would be better to go to bed. I’ll help you… » Yasuo’s tone was so gentle, not so rare but it did come up during sweet time like these.

« I think you’re right but don’t go to bed just because I need to… »

« Nah, don’t worry, I’m tired too so it’s no big deal. Come here cutie ! »

Carefully Yasuo took him to the bedroom, not actually carrying him but giving some support just in case. It wasn’t needed but Yi seized every occasion to maintain contact. He sat down in bed, curling under the heavy blanket he had always kept around him. It felt like he was going to sleep as soon as he closed his eyes. _No, wait for him…_ Yasuo had left quickly to get ready for sleep, surely looking for the pillows and other things. He did several travels to first bring Lily back to Yi.

« Here is peanut, if you want some company. I swear I’m almost done… »

It was so lovely of him. Yi gathered his last strengths to take Lily closer from the spot she had been left on the mattress. Like usual, she meowed softly before settling down near Yi, giving a good occasion to pet her.

Little by little Yasuo came and left, bringing back the pillows, another extra blanket, painkillers and a water bottle. Yi was so glad to see him every time and he loved him even more for the attention.

At last, it was done. This time Yasuo came in the bedroom and made the bed all tidy and good before he asked lowly : « Aight, I’ll switch the light off. I’m right here darling… »

Indeed the room turned dark and then Yi heard and felt Yasuo join him in bed. So happy, he found him under the blanket and snuggled up to him as everything felt a little chilly and Yasuo’s was so warm.

« I tried bringing as much as I can, if it’s not enough wake me up and I’ll help… » Sweet whispers.

« You’re so kind, thank you love… »

The urge to kiss came up again but he had to resist. Instead Yi nuzzled his neck and pressed a small kiss before he settled for sleep.

« Good night Yi…. »

It was bit like hell but at least he was held lovingly. Next day was going to be a whole new thing though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be ready for mountains of fluff!! and some comfort~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> here goes the does of fluff!!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_Mmmh ?_

_Oh fuck._

Yi was gone.

Suddenly awake, Yasuo patted around the bed to find his boyfriend but it did nothing. Yi wasn’t there. Although if he tried enough he could tell someone had slept there recently, the spot was still warm.

_Where ?_

A bit startled, he sat up in bed and paid attention to any noise. Then he heard Yi speaking so it was either to Lily or a phone call. Since Yasuo only then spotted the beast on a pillow in their room then it had to be the latest option. _Oh, alright_. Yi wasn’t gone.

Yasuo flopped back in bed, now that the initial shock was gone he only wanted to go back to sleep. _Wait, what time is it ?_ It didn’t feel that late, the day was barely up out there. But why would Yi be up so late when sick ?

Once he found his phone, Yasuo was a bit more worried.  _8:13. Why the fuck is he awake ??_

It had been said last evening that Yi couldn’t go to work and would instead go see a doctor to know what he had. How would that require him to be awake so early. Yasuo was so tired but he got up, longing to hold Yi and to make sure he was fine. _Maybe he feels better ?_ Then it would be some good news.

Barely one foot out of the bed and Yi was already back in the bedroom, phone call obviously over. _Ohhh… darling…_ Good for Yasuo, it was time to cuddle a little. However he now saw the latter and he didn’t look very fine. As if he hadn’t slept at all.

« Baby… ? Come here… »

« Oh, my apologies, I didn’t mean to wake you up. »

« No, no problem at all… »

Like two magnets they found each other, reunited in bed. Quietly Yasuo got his hands on him, first relishing contact in a dear hug but also checking Yi’s temperature. _Ah no, still hot_. This wasn’t a good sign but it was expected, a fever wouldn’t stop so fast. Yi indulged a little into their embrace before he broke it and lied down a bit heavily. It was obvious he needed to rest.

« My sweet baby… How do you feel ? …What are you doing up so early ? » The urge to kiss was incredibly powerful but Yasuo fought it as he could, instead caressing the latter’s face.

It was both sweet and heartbreaking to see Yi so tired and weak in that instant, nuzzling Yasuo’s palm softly.

« I had to call work… At least to tell them today I won’t be able to teach. I… I feel terrible… » It was clear in his voice and the way he got back under the blanket, a bit trembling.

The fever nicely flushed his face but it wasn’t for the good reason so Yasuo tried not to focus on that. Right now he felt so worried, it was rare that Yi got sick and it had to happen at that moment. A lot of affection came up so he lied down too and took him in his arms.

« I’m sorry to hear that… Do you need anything ? I got water here, or painkillers if your head hurts. Tell me Yi… »

« No, I don’t want to move… Just hold me please… Later I’ll go see a doctor but right now I can’t… »

How awful, Yasuo wished he could take away that pain. He was given one request and he was going to fulfill it perfectly, already holding him close. Yi started to cling to him under the blanket, something close to a shiver coursing his body except it felt like coming back every time.

« I got you, baby… Wake me up if you need anything. » Along a soft kiss to Yi’s forehead, this would do for now.

In that comfortable and yet a bit worried mood, they stayed there until sleep came to that them. If it was so nice.

~

Next time Yasuo woke up, he wasn’t alone. That was good, he never liked waking up to find an empty bed. Being able to sleep in with Yi wasn’t that rare but he loved it for what it was worth.

_Baby…_ That was enough to make him happy, his boyfriend wasn’t mysteriously gone on an early morning. Gently Yasuo pulled back the blanket as it seemed to have been pushed aside. There, now he wasn’t going to catch a cold. It wasn’t winter yet but it did get chilly these days. No wonder why Yi got sick with such weather. For Yasuo there was also the accidental fortune to be kept warm in bed but he didn’t think about that much because it was due to the fever.

_Mmmh, gonna take care of him all day…_ That thought cheered him up, it was always such a sweet time to be free to love Yi as much as he wanted. The circumstances weren’t good but it meant he would be able to give him an occasion to rest.

Yasuo thought he was going to fall back to sleep but it didn’t happen. Instead he was left there, wondering about what Yi might have and ways to help him. _Pancakes, that would be nice_. Although they still had the éclairs Yasuo had bought before, not eaten yet because Yi wasn’t hungry. So this idea would be for later.

A few moves caught his attention. _Oh ?_ Yi was getting away from him. _Ah ??_

_I_ _thought he felt cold ??_ In the way Yi wasn’t seeking contact anymore and pushed aside his part of the blanket, it had to be for a reason. Yasuo was sad but he didn’t fight this, slowly reaching to hold his hand. Now Yi had turned his back to him.

_Ouch_. That was sad. However it did worry him a bit more to see Yi holding himself in whatever sleepy reflex he had. This wasn’t soothing at all. In any case Yasuo didn’t try to initiate any contact, sometimes shivers could be terrible to feel. Plus if he came to wake Yi up, he would feel so bad.

All this train of thought was rendered useless when Yi simply sat up and reached for the water bottle, drinking a bit of it.

_He’s awake !_ No shit, he had to or this would be a case of somnambulism.

« Yiiiiiiiiiiii… I didn’t know you were awake… Doing fine ? »

« Oh, hello… » Such a dear gaze as he slightly turned in Yasuo’s direction, except he looked quite miserable.

There it was, the illness.

_Aw fuck…_

No need to ask more, Yasuo sat up and came closer, a bit hesitant about making contact or not. In the end, he indulged in a short peck over Yi’s shoulder.

« Baby… ? How do you feel ? Please, I need to know… »

« It’s not that bad… Please don’t worry about me, I can take that. » Even his voice betrayed his condition, not so warm and peaceful like always.

« No, Yi, seriously. I’m sorry, you look like you’re hurting. Let me help you… ? »

This time Yasuo broke and hugged him shortly, barely enough to convey some affection before he stopped contact, indeed it felt like Yi’s skin was burning. _Oh fuck_.

« Ahah, I wish I could let you… I still don’t know what this is, so there is nothing to help me before I go see a doctor. And please don’t take this wrong, I can’t bear skin contact for now, it feels too hot. » Positive no matter what but it sounded like merry exhaustion.

« Don’t worry, I got it. When do want to go see the doctor ? I’ll go with you. »

« Probably the sooner, the better. But please don’t feel like you have to drop everything for me. I can take care of myself. »

« I don’t doubt that at all ! I know you can but please, I hate to see you hurt like this… I just wanna take care of you… »

« I know, I… I accept this help gladly. Thank you, love. »

In return Yi cradled his face, a gesture so full of affection that it made Yasuo melt on the spot. This wasn’t going to be easy but he wanted to do this for Yi, no matter what.

_Everything for my darling…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon we'll get in the real fluff and happy slice of life~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> fluff time, come get your fluff!!
> 
> thanks for reading~

The visit to the doctor was painful but now at least it was done, Yi could relax a bit more although he wouldn’t truly be able to do that for a while. He had the flu, congratulations. The real surprised had been to piece everything together and to realize that he maybe got it from Yasuo, who wasn’t even aware that he had been sick. This man was so resistant to diseases that he got some benign symptoms gone under the radar. Well, it was too late anyway.

Yi sighed. This could have been avoided if he had had his flu shot earlier. Nothing could change it anymore, next year he was going to pay a lot more attention to that.

Right now he was in the tram sitting next to Yasuo. If only it could be a short trip, he didn’t want to stay outside any longer given how sick he was. This was for everyone’s sake, not just himself. Beyond the facemask, he couldn’t do a lot so he stayed right there leaning against Yasuo, trying not to tremble too much. _I hate this so much…_ Sometimes it felt like it was too hot, sometimes it felt like he was freezing. Like right now. It wasn’t even winter yet and he was covered as for the coldest day of the year.

At least he had Yasuo. The latter kept holding his gloved hand through all the trip, squeezing it gently when he had too much affection to give. This was too public and it was known that Yasuo had to hold on a lot in situations like these, the maximum he allowed himself were quite nuzzle and quiet words whispered to Yi.

« Hey, doing fine ? Don’t worry, only four stations left. »

It was really sweet the way Yasuo took care of him. Of course he always was that loving in daily life but since Yi got sick, he had been more than careful about the whole thing. It also didn’t help that after talking with the doctor, it had been clear that Yasuo was the one to contaminate him. Sad but real. _He feels guilty_. It was no one’s fault, Yasuo didn’t even know he had caught a virus because he did feel rather well, only mild symptoms days ago. After realizing that he had this sad puppy gaze, so sorry. Yi knew it wasn’t on purpose at all, they could have been both more careful about it.

« I’ll be alright, I can wait a bit more. » Just enough to reassure him, this was as soothing for each other.

« Courage, baby… »

A few stations later indeed it was their stop. Quickly they went on their way back to the flat although Yasuo tried not to hurry, giving him his arm as support. This was also because he really liked contact and this gave a perfect occasion to have it. For Yi it was fine, he supported himself a little on him because it was offered but otherwise he wasn’t close to pass out. Not yet.

_Home…_

Really, it was almost impressive to feel how exhausted he was after barely two hours outside of their flat. It ached in a new way, faint soreness that wasn’t outright painful but added to the pile, it wasn’t helping. All Yi wanted was to lie down and sleep. If possible after an infusion.

« I think I’ll try to make soup. Dunno what we have in the fridge but I’ll see what I can do. » A bti out of the blue but it sounded like Yasuo had been thinking about that.

_Oh, soup_. That would be nice too, as long as it was during a time when he felt too cold. Plus the effort was so lovely.

« You know I can still cook but if you insist, I’ll let you cook. »

« No, I don’t want you to exhaust yourself for nothing. Though I can’t promise the soup will be good, it will be a first attempt. » He chuckled lowly before giving Yi a peck to his head.

« It’s from you, it will be good. You’re lucky, I think we still have one leek in the fridge. »

« Ehh ?! No, I thought about chicken soup. But yeah, if we don’t have that kind of thing then it will be vegetable soup… » It ended depressively.

No way to fight that, Yi laughed despite the small strain it put on him. Of course Yasuo would hype himself for any kind of soup except one with true vegetables. It was reality, these ingredients were the ones that stayed in the fridge most and so he would have to cook it soon.

« Oh don’t worry, you don’t have do make that at all. Please, you’d be already so kind to cook our meals, don’t feel like you have to limit your ideas. » Yi bumped him gently to give his affection, nuzzling his neck quietly.

« If we have enough time I’ll go for express groceries later. Oh by the way, tell me if you need anything specific. »

As soon as they made it to the elevator in their building, Yasuo hugged him closely. They couldn’t kiss yet as Yi kept his mask but he returned the hug the best he could, effectively threatening to break the latter’s back with all the strength used. No, Yi wouldn’t do that but sometimes he liked to remind Yasuo how loved he was.

« I need you by my side but fine, I can do without you for a while. Just come back to me. »

« Baby… »

Indeed this was quite sappy and loving, nothing out of the ordinary but like always it made them both melt. Yasuo gave him a strong peck before letting him go as they had reached their floor.

It was quite welcome to be home. As soon as they made it, Yi went to the couch and sat down, this was too much for the day. Lily found them very quickly, purring loudly out of joy because her humans were back.

« Ohhhh… who’s a little peanut ? You are ! » Yasuo back at it, sitting on the floor while he petted Lily.

_He’s so cute…_

Yi watched that scene quietly from the couch, trying to muster the energy to at least take off his shoes. He did it but then he completely gave up and lied down, curling up to rest a little. No idea if he could even sleep, everything ached.

_Just a few minutes…_

Little did he know, a few seconds were all it took for him to doze off. Right there, on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd say time for more soft loving but it's always that time xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> let's go, a bit of fluff~
> 
> thanks for reading!

« You know, it wasn’t even half a day. You always overreact you cute little demon. » Yasuo wasn’t done petting Lily, she was always a joy of every instant. Even when she woke them up at 3 am.

All this was good but he wouldn’t forget about Yi, he was sick and needed attention too. Of course far from him to say that Yi was completely helpless and unable to look after himself but Yasuo wanted to make sure he would survive this as much as possible. Being sick was no fun at all.

Humming quietly, Yasuo got up, abandoning Lily on the floor like the tiny potato she was. « Sorry, I’ll see you later… »

The way she looked at him was heartbreaking but he really had to check on Yi, it had been a few minutes without any sign.

Yasuo found him on the couch indeed, where he had been sitting as soon as they got back. And now he was asleep again. _Awww…_ Barely the time to take off his shoes and mask and then he had fallen asleep right there. It would be really cute if Yi wasn’t actually sick. Worry kicked again, prompting Yasuo to move, fast.

_Wait, better not wake him up._

Surely it felt a lot better for Yi to be asleep instead of awake and fully enduring that high fever. Plus Yasuo had literally no valid reason to wake him up unless he wanted to be a little shit, which he would never do to Yi. His life sucked enough these days. Instead he started to tidy a little the place, taking Yi’s shoes to put it back to the entry. The face mask was taken too, to be thrown out before it risked to become a new toy for Lily. An very bad idea. At the occasion, she followed Yasuo around since it was the only human around – surely she hadn’t noticed Yi’s nap yet. Another damp washcloth, a water bottle and a few blankets would help a lot.

Little by little Yasuo’s worries were soothed by the peaceful view of his boyfriend sleeping under a good pile of blankets, he wasn’t going to get cold anytime soon.

_Yay !_

What would he do now ? Like he had suggested earlier, he wanted to go for groceries but he didn’t know if he was ready for that. Leaving Yi unconscious and alone didn’t sound right at all. At the same time, it was most likely that nothing would happen and that he would remain asleep for a few hours, far too exhausted by the flu. _I don’t know…_ Yasuo wanted to have more ingredients for whatever he would be cooking for Yi, coincidence or not their fridge was rather close to empty and it had to be on the same day that Yi got sick.

_Arg._

Final decision, for now he would stay at home and see if Yi woke up in the hour. If not then he would leave shortly for groceries, hoping everything in the world that it would go smoothly.

Yasuo didn’t even want to risk bothering the latter by joining him on the couch, he sat on the floor, back resting to the couch. Nothing to do for now, he would browse and scroll a little.

_Don’t worry baby, I’m here._

~

One hour later, Yi hadn’t moved at all, except a few time when he stirred in his sleep. It did make Yasuo react every time, paying attention to the smallest move to be sure everything was fine. It seemed to be, at least. However his small mission of the day remained, he had to buy food and mroe stuff.

So a bit scared and reluctant he got ready to go and left, not without bringing Lily in the living room to look after Yi and without one sticky note left on the water bottle with reasons.

It was going to be fine and indeed it seemed to be rather alright. Yasuo made his speedy groceries while trying to find everything he would need to make adapted food. If really they ran out of anything then he would go back to the shop, it wasn’t a big issue. The real motivation was to go back home to check on Yi.

Nothing had changed, the flat was exactly as he had left it and Yi was still passed out on the couch, Lily by his side. It looked like she had found a nap buddy and decided to bother Yi a little to sleep too.

Right now Yasuo had two sleepy cuties, at the difference that one was really sick. Now that he was back and had finished storing everything he had bought, he took time to change the washcloth, taking a short time to feel Yi’s temperature.

_Mmmh fuck, still very hot_.

Not a big surprise, the flu wasn’t known for lasting one single day and without any harsh symptom. Yi was going to endure a lot of that crap for a while.

It wasn’t exactly the end of the afternoon but Yasuo didn’t have anything to do except cooking. Maybe a little early for that though. _Better do it now_. No way to know how long Yi would sleep and in which state he would be once woken up. Possibly it could get a lot worse and so maybe not the best idea for him to eat. But Yasuo was planning soup, in the best case it would help and in the worst then he could very well reheat it later. No big deal.

_Cooking time~_

For a time there wasn’t a lot of noise in the flat, only one human busy cutting vegetables while everyone else was sleeping. Yasuo was quite glad that he had started early because once more he got reminded that preparing and cutting vegetables always took a few centuries before the actual recipe. Once it was gone, he put everything to cook until he even forgot about it. However it dawned on him that he was going to need to blend all this and so it would make a lot of noise. A rather short time but horrible noise in any case.

_Fuck._

Hopefully Yi would have woken up far before that.

Not immediately after but a good quarter later indeed some noise caught Yasuo’s attention away from his vegetables. _Oh ?_ Jumping on the occasion, he went quickly to the living room and found Yi sitting up.

« Babyyyyyyy… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, no idea when this will end but imo we're in for a while xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> more fluff~
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Fuck…_

Barely awake and Yi felt like slowly dying. Of course not literally but everything was too warm, too stifling. At first there was some confusion because he couldn’t remember where he was, registering everything so slowly it was annoying him. There was noise, movement nearby. Soon he recognized Yasuo’s voice as the latter joined him in dear haste.

_Oh…_

Yi would have lingered on that soft feeling of knowing Yasuo close but right then he had to deal with the fever, it got unbearable. Pushing away the blanket wasn’t enough – why were there more than one ? In last resort, Yi took off his sweater and shirt, already feeling a bit better for the fresh air upon his heated skin. _Better…_ However pain wouldn’t leave, he had a good headache along the despicable exhaustion from the flu. Yi winced, taking his face in his hands while he tried to get the smallest hint of cold from the washcloth.

Then he remembered Yasuo's presence, now by his side as he sat down on the couch and got Yi to look at him.

« Yi… ? Shit, what’s going on ? Too hot ? »

Despite the whole mess of sensation, Yi could somehow function a little and so he did notice that faint blush Yasuo sported. A bit more thinking and it clicked, far too late compared to usual. _Oh_. Well, Yi had to uncover a little, this was getting too hot to be comfortable and yes it often had the same reaction from Yasuo every time he undressed. Although clearly the latter wasn’t mentioning that, focusing on his health instead. Yi let him do, gently basking under the affection of the moment no matter how warm Yasuo’s hand felt over his skin.

« I’m fine. » Just to say it proved it wasn’t the case, his voice felt a bit attacked too. He coughed a few times to clear it before reassuring Yasuo : « Alright, maybe not so much but I can still think and talk. »

It was getting increasingly bad to endure contact, Yi hated having to cut it but he couldn’t stand it any longer. Gently he gave Yasuo a short peck before he retreated on the couch and broke any kind of touch between them.

« I’m sorry, it’s too much, I can’t take any of it… Please, I love you so much but it burns… »

If Yasuo had been wounded by this reflex even so slightly, he didn’t show it at all and swiftly kept his hands for himself.

« Oh, it’s fine ! Don’t worry, I don’t wanna make it more painful for you… Do you wanna go to bed ? I think it will be a bit more fresh than the couch. I can get the fan too. »

In some moments Yasuo was too sweet for his own good, it made Yi yearn so much to hold him and cuddle but he knew he wouldn’t bear it well.

« I go to bed, yes… Thank you, love… »

« Anything for my darling… Just, I’ll set everything little by little, vegetables are cooking and I don’t wanna risk that. And oh, sorry, I’ll have to blend it so sorry for the noise… »

_Ah, the soup_. Not that sure that he was going to be hungry. For now Yi just felt sick, hunger was completely forgotten. On the other hand, he was really thirsty.

Just as he took the water bottle, he answered Yasuo : « Don’t worry, make as much noise as you want, I feel like I’ll just pass out again. Sorry, I’m not sure I’ll be able to eat but wake me up when it’s dinner time for you, just in case. »

His attention fell on a sticky note, left on the water bottle. _Ah ?_

« Ah yeah, that’s when I left for groceries. Didn’t wanna leave you alone so I did that note. But I was back in time ! »

« You’re so kind, thank you for the attention… » With that Yi hydrated himself a little, which led him to down half of the bottle. Really, the flu was fucking with him in the worst way.

_Sleepy…_ Now the only need was to rest. Everything felt too hot so maybe he wasn’t going to find sleep but he could still try. A bit clumsy because of his condition, Yi tried to stand before taking the bedroom’s direction. Never far behind, Yasuo jumped to his feet and followed him closely although there was a clear effort not to brush Yi by accident.

« I’ll leave for now. Again, wake me up when you’ll have dinner or for any issue. »

As soon as they made it to the bedroom, Yi collapsed in bed, relishing the cold feeling of the sheets under him. _Good…_ This wasn’t going to last but for now it was nice. Again he was reminded how sleepy he was, no doubt his lucid time was going to be short if nothing disturbed him.

« Rest well, baby… Dunno if you’ll still be awake but I’ll get you more water and the fan. »

There was another weight in bed so Yi turned in that direction, looking at Yasuo through that tired haze. On reflex he reached for him despite knowing very well that it would be too hot for him. His request was fulfilled and briefly Yasuo squeezed his hand before letting him go, surely by fear to make it uncomfortable for him. It was fine in any case.

« See ya love… »

After that point it got a little blurry as Yi slowly fell asleep. He still remembered a few times when Yasuo came back in the room to bring whatever item he thought useful. Feeling of a light breeze, a benediction. Since he didn’t care much, Yi finished undressing by instinct, only staying in his underwear. This was getting too warm in any case, no matter what he did.

Then all became dark and he truly found sleep. May it last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the worst isn't yet, yi won't have fun


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> here comes the fluff!!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_Mmmh. Hot._

This time, it was in the familiar meaning of the word. Yi was hot and this was a mere fact. If Yasuo was thinking about it, it was because he had returned a few times to their bedroom to bring any useful stuff. So he had found Yi only in his underwear in bed. No big deal, merely the occasion for quiet appreciation. Yasuo wasn’t blind, it didn’t hurt to gaze at his sleepy boyfriend only for a few seconds longer.

Not too much because soon he would have to blend the soup and he’d rather not having to clean the kitchen because the vegetables had tried to escape.

_Let’s gooooooooo._

Anyway it was fine, he had done everything he could think of to help Yi. The fan, the water bottle, Lily busy elsewhere, everything. Even with that, he was sure he could do better but until he remembered, he was going to cook and go on his routine. Yi wasn’t going to wake up any time soon, he could tell and if it happened, it wasn’t going to be really fun for him. Yasuo wished he could directly end or at least reduce his pain however it wasn’t possible. Only time would help.

_Still gonna take care of him though_. To spoil him for days, to be always there. Of course Yasuo wasn’t going to be productive for this time but he preferred to be here and able to check on Yi than to work and worry about what could be happening at home. Lily wouldn’t be able to call an ambulance if anything happened, as smart as she was.

Back to his vegetables, cooked by now.

_Good._

A small meow caught his attention while he was stirring a bit all that, making him glance down to indeed find the lady of these lands. Lonely, without a doubt. She couldn’t find her nap buddy anymore. Yasuo took it back, sometimes she was a bit dumb and it took a while to find the second human in such a huge flat.

« Sorry peanut, you have a minute before I start blending. I’m sure you gonna hate that. » No one liked the close noise of some tool.

Still, she stayed on Yasuo’s path, trying to get his attention. Before he started blending he grabbed Lily and carried her to the cat tree in the living room. Hopefully she would stay here.

« There. Please don’t go sleep with Yi, he can’t stand it. » Some petting then she looked happy. « Good peanut. »

Then he could peacefully go back to the kitchen, wash his hands and then have his special concerto. With some luck it wouldn’t take long enough for the neighbors to hate him.

_Alright, quick_.

The fun could begin.

~

More than an hour later, Yasuo was bored. The soup was done, ready to be eaten but Yi was still sleeping and possibly he would stay like this for all the night.

The evening settled, night fallen.

_Hmm. Do I wake him up or not ?_

Yi had asked him to when it was dinner time, despite surely having no appetite. So this was his request and not waking him up before he did it on his own was certain to make him either sad or angry at Yasuo, in minimal amounts. He would never be mad at him for too long, maybe just disappointed. In any case, it was a bit of a dilemma because Yi needed to rest, the disease wasn’t going easy on him.

_Nah, he asked me._

After putting the soup to reheat a little and setting the small table in the living room, Yasuo went to see the latter.

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…_

Every single time he failed to seem composed, Yi was too cute and handsome for him to handle. _Let’s try the light first_. Yasuo switched it on, first to be able to see easily and to check if it was a light slumber or something stronger. No move from Yi, not a single reaction so it had to be the second option. On the other hand, Yasuo noticed the way he was curled up in the blanket, all cozy like in the worst of winter. _Ah shit, he’s cold now ?_

No luck because Yi had undressed before that and done everything to cool off. So this was quite bad. One good thing, the fan was off, most likely he had turned it off in a few seconds of lucidity. But it didn’t eraze the fact that Yi had to be freezing, almost naked under the light blanket. All the good ones were still on the couch.

_Shit !_ In haste he went and came back with the thickest blanket of all, at least to soothe what he could. With a lot of care he covered Yi with it and then he woke him up little by little. It took less time than he had expected, which was good. Soon enough Yi was moving under him, sleepy gaze meeting his.

« Good evening, baby… Sorry, I woke you up because you asked me to, dinner is ready. »

Another debate, Yasuo wanted to kiss him breathless and to hug him, however it could be the wrong thing to do as he didn’t know how Yi felt. Not fragile by any mean but he preferred to ask first.

It took a short time for Yi to find his marks, registering where he was. Yasuo’s heart melt as quick when he was recognized and Yi grinned despite how awful he probably felt. He did look exhausted, as if he hadn’t slept at all. Unable to resist, Yasuo caressed his cheek as lightly as possible.

« Hey… » Slowly but surely Yi sat up, although he clearly stayed wrapped in the blanket as much as possible. Like under water his moves seemed a bit off, heavy.

« Aww, sweet darling… » Since he did look cold, Yasuo embraced him through the blanket, glad to be able to offer some affection. « Tell me, do you feel better ? Worse ? »

« Like shit. » What a kind laugh from someone so sick. Yi leaned against him, face resting to his shoulder. « It’s horrible, I’m so cold right now while earlier I was burning… Sorry, I think I’ll just take some soup, nothing else. »

« Don’t worry, there is no issue at all. Come to the living room ? The couch is ready for you and we’ll have dinner there. »

« Perfect… »

Softly Yi give him a small peck over his lips, chaste affection in these difficult times. It didn’t matter how short, this was the best reward for Yasuo.

_Precious…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's have some soup


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> back on tracks!
> 
> thanks for reading~

The meal went rather well, event though Yi wasn’t feeling good at all. He did his best to have some soup but his appetite was gone, nothing could bring it back. However he knew his body still needed food to function and Yasuo would worry even more if he starved himself without thinking.

Just the three of them in the living room, Yasuo sitting on the floor by the small table while Yi was half lying on the couch. This was the latter’s choice, he had set everything up so Yi didn’t have any discomfort especially since now he was cold. At least the soup helped a little, if he was feeling too hot it would have been hell. The last of them was Lily, who’s bowl of dry food had been brought next to them so they all had dinner at the same time. It was cute and Yi was more than glad to see her come curiously while they were eating.

After that Yasuo had taken charge for the dishes, despite Yi’s request to help. Being sick was hell, he felt so useless even though it wasn’t meant to last forever. All he could do was take one of the blanket and come sit in the kitchen while Yasuo was cleaning everything. A small semblance of presence. Then he would have to take a shower.

That one was indeed a bit tricky. The flu made him a bit weak, still able to stand and move but everything caused a slow ache, soreness he hated as time went. Once more Yasuo had done his best to help him and so they showered together.

Part of him would have expected Yasuo to get horny during it. Of course this wasn’t automatic but it happened more often than not, always turned on by a mere eyeful. Yi took it as compliment, to know that no matter the years he made Yasuo react was a sweet thought. To his surprise, his boyfriend didn’t follow on that during this shower, all so helpful. It didn’t mean that he kept his hands for himself but coincidentally or not, there weren’t any advances about intercourse. Too worried, Yi thought. Understandable because indeed the flu was a huge strain on his quality of life, having sex wouldn’t be so relieving for him.

Despite all that, he basked in the gentleness showed. Yasuo didn’t have to go that far but he still did it, always present and helpful. Yi enjoyed the shower as much as their dear embrace under the spray, so happy to be held with such strength. It would have almost left him sleepy but he knew better than to fall for that.

All this led to that moment, both of them on the couch in peace.

It wasn’t really late but since Yi hadn’t been really in the mood for a movie, he had just decided to stay around until he felt like sleeping. For now he was rolled in his blankets, lying against Yasuo who was working a little. Merely what he could do from a laptop but at least he felt like being productive and this was all Yi could wish for him. From time to time he would look up from that and give him either a good peck or small caresses, unable to last very long without any kind of affection.

_It’s good…_

On Yi’s side, it was difficult. He knew he would fall asleep at some point but even after lying down and basking under Yasuo’s attention, there was nothing to find in rest. Kept awake by the flu. _Hmm_. At least for now he was cold instead of warm, this would have been the last nail in the coffin. A few times he changed side, either curling into Yasuo for more contact or turning his back to him to see. It didn’t help.

At some point there was some move, something stepping on him and indeed here came Lily, curious about this mountain of blankets on the couch. Surprise, surprise, it hid a human beneath it. Quite glad, Yi sneaked an arm out of the blankets to pet her although it made him a bit chilly to have a limb out of dear comfort.

« Awwwww. Look at this peanut. Cute. » Obviously Yasuo noticed her presence to since he started to pet her, which made a good combo since Yi was already at it.

Enough for Lily to simply lie on top of him, pillowed by the thick blankets. _Ahah, indeed that’s comfortable_. It was fine, a cat wasn’t that heavy.

« Very cute indeed. So fluffy… »

Such moments were nice because Lily enjoyed the attention and the humans were happy because there was nothing better than petting a purring cat. More than that, he looked for more petting, seeking contact. Yi wasn’t going anywhere so it was a nice time to give her some attention. After a while Yasuo stopped, focusing in his screen. Instead he petted Yi’s hair.

« Hey, I’m not a cat… »

« No darling, you’re better than that… » Taken out of his focus, he leaned down and kissed Yi despite the unpractical angle.

What a sweetheart, Yi was glad to have him. Just for payback he petted Yasuo’s hair, messing it a little although it wasn’t too dramatic because he wasn’t actively trying to. In return he earned a soft chuckle in their kiss, making him laugh once it was over. Feeling a bit affectionate, Yi tried to keep the latter’s head down to him, arms behind his neck. Yasuo wasn’t fighting that, seizing the occasion to pepper kisses all over his face. It resulted in more silly laughter, neither caring about that ridiculous scene.

_Adorable…_

It last for a time and Yi was more than satisfied after that, heart full of love. After that he curled up into Yasuo, snuggled up in the blankets not to get cold. Lily had long collapsed on one of the sides, quite cozy in her small spot. Yi still took care not to hurt her in any way, a couch was meant to be shared.

The flu was far from over, he remained slightly scared of what would happen next because so far it had been rather fine. Only time would tell but until that, he was going to hug Yasuo until he couldn’t bear it.

_Let’s hope_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmh poor yi gonna suffer


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> aye, i'm feeling sick but here is an update xD fitting huh? sickfic XD
> 
> thanks for reading!

_What is it ?_

All was blurry, too dark. Yasuo had no idea why but now he was awake in the middle of the night judging from the lack of light from outside. It wasn’t really the time that confused him but the reason why he was awake, usually he would sleep through the whole night without issue. On reflex he looked for Yi and there he found the answer.

_Oh… ?_

Yi was clinging to him a bit harshly, strong tremor running his frame. The flu was back at it.

Not thinking much, Yasuo took him closer in a protective gesture, as if he could save him from this certain pain. It must have been quite rough for Yi because it did wake him up in return.

« Shhh… » So low, it was meant to soothe him in his rest.

« Yasuo… ? »

Not a big surprise but still, Yasuo wasn’t as glad as he would have been in other circumstances to know Yi was awake. It had to be the disease again, bothering him to such point. His tone was so weak and tired, it broke Yasuo’s heart.

« Baby ? »

As to answer this unasked question, Yi hugged him strongly, face buried into his neck in a manner that screamed vulnerability. _Awww fuck_. Indeed something was wrong.

« Hey, do you need anything ? If it hurts too much I have some painkillers here. Or water. »

The first urge was to help, it scared him a little to feel Yi so restless in his arms, breathing a bit too fast.

« I… Yes painkillers… It hurts… »

There, Yasuo’s heart was now shattered. In haste he got moving, just before he started to think a little. Wait.

« Ahh baby, I need some light, be ready. In three, two, one. » And so there was light.

Nothing too bright, merely the bedside lamp but enough to be annoying for anyone woken up in the middle of the light. Yasuo struggled a little to get used to it before he reached for the box of meds in the top drawer. At this right moment there was a soft meow from the blanket.

« What ? »

Both were surprised, even Yi in his painful state looked curious. Yasuo saw him pat around their blankets until indeed he found a bump which matched Lily’s size. So she had been sleeping between the blankets and now they bothered her by moving. He had more important to do so Yasuo focused on his mission, getting out of bed to properly help his boyfriend. It told a lot that Yi seemed responsive and wanting to go find Lily but didn’t, merely able to curl up in the blankets from either pain or cold.

« Alright, here darling… 500 will be enough ? »

« It will work for now… »

No need to wait, Yi sat up slowly and reached out for the water bottle. Of course he was cold, he tried to keep the blankets around him but he had to use his hands for something else. Wanting to help, Yasuo gave him the tablet and then hugged him through the blankets, keeping him warm. At the occasion he nuzzled Yi’s neck for some easy affection, light kisses that couldn’t hurt.

« Good… ? » One last kiss to his cheek and then Yasuo let go as he was able to deal with the blankets.

« Better… Come back please, I’m a bit cold and I could use a hug right now… »

« Aye I’m here ! »

Indeed in no time Yasuo was back in bed, sneaking under the blanket to give him the best hug of his life. However Lily wouldn’t let them forget her like that. While Yi was slowly settling in his arms, Yasuo noticed some move and indeed the lady of the flat was getting out of the blankets to directly rest against Yi’s legs, over that same layer of blankets. Well, as long as it didn’t bother him then it was fine.

« Do you want me to move her somewhere else ? »

« Mmmh no, it’s fine… Stay here love… »

The sweetest request to accept. Quickly Yasuo switched the light off and then returned to their embrace, more than glad to be both held so close and surrounded by comfy warmth. Nothing better than cuddling under blankets in autumn or winter. Then this happy family could go back to sleep.

Yasuo stayed cautious though, he wasn’t keen on falling back to sleep while Yi might be left ‘behind’ awake and struggling. As gently as he could he caressed the latter’s body through clothing, hoping to soothe the smallest shiver from the illness. In return Yi curled up against him, legs mixed with his so as to relish his warmth. Anything for him, this was the least Yasuo could do as he had always been the most hot blooded of the two.

« Sleep well, wake me up if there is any issue or just to get something you need. » With that he gave Yi a loud peck over his forehead. « Precious darling. »

« Thank you… »

All was going to be fine, at least for now. Worries calmed, Yasuo held him dearly until they both returned to sleep.

~

Next Yasuo remembered was the pure comfort he was in. Everything was so nice, he felt so good to be right there. Unconsciously he chased more, clinging to Yi in this strange state between sleep and reality.

And then everything took another meaning once he got a good grasp on reality. He did feel good, in more than one way. Arousal hit him with no mercy.

_Oh no._

Thoughts a bit messy, Yasuo tried to make some sense of the situation but it only made him realize how close he was to Yi as they were spooning. Like, he was literally pressed to the latter’s back and in such lack of distance, it had to be felt. If indeed Yi was awake.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

So this was how everything took a crude turn, after more than a full day without any kind of relief. Sometimes Yasuo wondered why it had to happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAD TO HAPPEN  
> there can't be a fic without yasuo being horny


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> and yes, here comes some smut~
> 
> thanks for reading!

_What should I do ?_

The situation wasn’t really desperate or awkward but Yi had to think further. Yasuo was hard, that was a fact. The real question would be if he was awake or not, both options being possible. So he thought and thought, letting time go. It wasn’t really early because the day was up but if they wanted they could stay a lot more in bed.

It didn’t help that they were spooning and so he directly felt Yasuo’s erection against him. Only clothes saved him the cheer turn on to have someone grinding against his bare ass. And to be really honest, Yi didn’t mind at all but there was no fun to find, whatever the disease was doing to him kept him from it. No arousal on his side, as odd as it could be. _It sucks_. Early sex was always good to take and one of the many things that made Yasuo’s appeal. Well, if Yi wasn’t able to enjoy it, it didn’t mean that he would stop his boyfriend from finding relief.

_I’ll wait for him to wake up._

Teasing Yasuo in his sleep could maybe be fun but Yi preferred to know if it was alright. Just to be polite.

So for now he would do nothing and rest as much as he could. It didn’t feel like he was going to sleep more, not when Yasuo was clinging to him like this, aroused. Good thing Yi wasn’t at his worst at the moment, the night had been a bit difficult for him but now it was calmed to merely the fever and typical soreness.

Nothing happened, peace reigning this bedroom like a temple. Yi would have almost fallen back to sleep if it wasn’t for one new move.

_Oh._

Yasuo let him go, embrace broken. Not just that, he actually rolled on his other side, back to back. It could be indeed that he was awake and trying to avoid critical contact but it could also be a sleepy move. In any case Yi followed that and hugged him from behind, merely swapping the spoons. The true sign that Yasuo was awake arrived, he tensed as soon as Yi snuggled up to him. _So he’s awake_.

It was really tempting to be playful for once and to grope Yasuo a little but Yi refrained, it would only bring useless embarrassment. Instead he kissed Yasuo’s nape before whispering to him.

« Hello love… Do you need a hand ? » Quite neutral but it was because he didn’t want Yasuo to feel bad about that, it was completely natural.

Obviously he was heard but Yasuo stayed silent, surely overthinking. Yi did his best and caressed him chastely, pressing another kiss to his neck. It wasn’t pushed away or accepted which made him slightly worried until an answer came.

« N-No, I’m fine. Go back to sleep. »

So Yasuo was trying to play it down. _That won’t work_. Yi was dead set on helping him and unless this was unwanted, he would go on.

« I don’t need to sleep more. You, however, need some attention. Please, I only want to help… » Maybe if he tried to convince him then all would be fine.

« …You’re sick, baby, I don’t think it’s a good idea to fuck before you get better. »

Valid concern, however Yi didn’t think it was worth the fuss, he wasn’t asking to be pounded into the mattress after two orgasms. A bit of reason was needed.

« You’re right, I won’t be able to take it but I can very well help you take care of that. It would be my pleasure… »

« Fuck… I mean, what am I supposed to do ? I’d be ready for anything but it’s unfair to let you do this while you get nothing. It feels a bit selfish… »

« Then consider it’s incredibly selfish from me to want to get you off. A small guilty pleasure, please let me indulge… »

« Alright, I can’t be stubborn right now, I really need you. You win, darling… »

« Thank you love… »

Barely the time to say that and already Yasuo was moving in their embrace so he could face Yi a little, coming back to hold him. Since it was allowed, Yi lost not time and cupped his hard cock through his boxers, relishing that early shiver. _Yes…_ He wouldn’t get aroused but Yasuo was the most beautiful case of horniness, reacting so well to the lightest touch. After that he simply pulled down his boxers, so needy that everything came after relief.

« Tell me, did you dream… ? »

His curiosity was valid, he knew that Yasuo got these dreams sometimes and almost each one was quite dirty. It could be a good reason to wake up hard in the morning. A few times Yasuo moaned softly, cutting himself before he could answer.

« Oh… No, or maybe yes but I can’t remember… Please, more… »

In this lovely time of need he took Yi closer for a hungry kiss, betraying without shame his obvious desperation. A few times he felt sounds dying in their exchange, making him miss a little this occasion. It would haved been so good to have fun together but he was sick and he didn’t seem able to get aroused for now.

Since he was asked, Yi gave everything he could although it was rather limited. Nonetheless he gave it good, stroking him hard and fast until he could even feel a bit tired by the repeatitive move. _Don’t stop_. He had one mission and he was going to finish it. Yasuo even had to break the kiss to whimper, getting breathless as he fucked Yi’s grasp.

A nice mess. Everything felt wet and warm. For a time Yi wished he could go down on him but it felt like too late, Yasuo wasn’t going to last long.

« Close… ? »

Obviously this question was useless because Yasuo came almost at the same time, crying out urgently. Good timing indeed. _Oh…_ Happy to help, Yi jerked him off properly while it last, quite glad to have managed one orgasm out of him.

_It’s been a while indeed._ Not even too long but enough for Yasuo to get all needy. The result was here, now he was completely relaxed in bed, lazily clinging to Yi for some affection.

« You did very good, dear… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmh smut won't happen so often, first this is a fluffy fic!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> aye, tiny update~
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Fuck…._

Well at least it was one thing done. Yasuo was ready to sleep more, feeling so good at that moment while Yi kissed his cheek gently. _Cutie…_ In itself, he shouldn’t have needed that but since it was offered, he couldn’t refuse without going through worse issues. Now it was over, he had come and they could peacefully go back to cuddles.

Some moves were noticed though and Yasuo opened his eyes only to find Yi sitting up, looking for something. Aching to be loved Yasuo slung an arm over his waist as to keep him close. Hopefully it would work, no way the latter would leave now.

« No… You’re so cute, stay here… »

« Don’t worry, I’m not leaving, it’s barely 8. »

So surely Yi had been checking his phone for the time. All good. Yasuo was ready to take him back when he was stopped once more. Curious, he watched as Yi took a tissue and made a quick clean up of their fun. Nothing too bothering but indeed it had to be taken care of or it could get worse afterward.

« Oh, thanks baby. Damn, 8 ?? It’s so early, come back here ! » Working could wait a little, Yasuo wanted to remain with him for as long as he could. _Oh wait, he’s sick_. « Wait, how do you feel ? »

« Tired but I’ll be fine. It feels a bit like a break. »

« Do you need another blanket ? Or less blankets ? Want me to get you some water ? » No pause for him, he wanted to be sure.

A soft laugh shook Yi as he lied back in bed, welcoming Yasuo in his arms.

« You’re so nice… I already got some water and no need for a change of blanket. Right now it feels chilly but nothing your body heat won’t solve. Just let me hold you… »

_YES_. This was what Yasuo was made for, to help him just with affection and contact. The dreamed job that paid in love. It didn’t take him long to snuggle up against Yi happy like a puppy, glad to be held so strongly. Half under the blanket, now they could hope to have more sleep.

« Everything for my darling… Wake me up if there is any issue… »

« I will, thank you love… »

A hand in his hair and held dearly, that was all Yasuo could ask. At least so far the flu didn’t seem to be so horrible, there was some hope.

~

_Ah, something is wrong_.

How did Yasuo know ? Maybe because this time he woke up under the pile of blankets while Yi was completely uncovered. Since he remembered something similar, he knew better than to try to cover him again although his instinct would say that Yi needed to be warm and comfortable. Thing was, if his sleepy reflex was to get out of it then it had to be bad.

The sweet part was that although he didn’t seem to be able to bear too high temperature, Yi still made some light contact with him, as if it was required before anything else. This time it meant holding Yasuo’s hand close to his face, almost able to nuzzle it gently. That single detail overwhelmed his heart with affection.

Yasuo would have lingered on that precious side but his worries were quick to kick in. Awake in a few seconds he got out of bed very slowly not to risk anything. Indeed it would be terrible to wake Yi up too when he needed rest so much. _Careful, careful…_

Once he was up he took a short time to observe. Of course Yi looked like he was too hot and a light touch over his forehead confirmed that. Yasuo remained very cautious as this was worrying him to a certain point. Sadly, there wasn’t a lot he could do for now.

_Let’s try anyway_.

After some back and forth between the bedroom and the rest of the flat, Yasuo felt a bit more serene but this wasn’t going to last. He used another damp washcloth to help Yi and brought more water in case he needed that. Otherwise, there was no miracle solution.

_Mmh_.

This wasn’t going to change soon and it was still a bit early. Ironically or not Yasuo wasn’t tired anymore, perfectly awake as he had to move to help. Anyway there would have been no cuddling so no big loss, instead he chose to stay nearby in the bedroom and to work a little. Only the non noisy part.

Not long after he settled on the floor with some pillows and his laptop, he saw Lily sneaking her way into the bedroom. Surely she must have been napping else where for a while and now she came back to check on the humans. Now she headed to bed.

_Ah no !_

If indeed she wanted to nap with someone, it was better not to risk it. Yi didn’t need another fluff ball to keep him warm at such a sad moment so Yasuo quickly got up and picked her up so she could settle down elsewhere.

« Bad idea peanut ! Sorry, we can’t hug with Yi for now… » Whispered as low as possible, he knew Yi was deeply asleep but better not try it. In their sorrow, Yasuo gave her a good hug before keeping her on his lap after he sat back.

Of course Lily was too mad, she purred soon enough even though she got out of his lap to nap directly on the floor instead. Logic. _Okay_.

For now it was going to be alright.

At some point something made him look up. Noise.

_Ah ?_

It was just Yi, changing side in his sleep or at least this was what it sounded like. His breathing wasn’t exactly bad but obviously he wasn’t feeling so well. That was all, Yasuo’s attention came back to his work after checking it wasn’t a waking.

All good for a while. Until he was called painfully.

« Yasuo… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmh time for yi to suffer


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye! i survived!  
> now i'll try to write like before but i still have some uni left xD
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Ah…._

Alone, scared, hurt. Why did everything felt too much at the same time ? Yi knew it was meant to happen because he was sick and his body was fighting the virus but it didn’t less the pain. To the point that it woke him up, struggling for his marks as everything felt a bit blurred.

Then he had noticed Yasuo in their room. Not in bed but sitting on the floor not too far. He seemed a bit busy working but here nonetheless. For Yi, there wasn’t much time to think, he only needed him. As simple as that.

« Help me… ? »

Even reaching for Yasuo hurt, strengths gone for good. It got quickly frustrating for Yi to want and to never get something because his body couldn’t follow at all. The good side was the way the latter scrambled to join the bed, sitting just there on the floor so he was at eye level with Yi.

« Hey, hey, hey… You okay ?? »

That struggle wasn’t only his, Yasuo too looked like he wanted to act and do something but he couldn’t, hands hovering near without aim. Maybe he was right, Yi felt like the fever would kill him too as well as the flu and so the smallest touch would turn to pain instantly. Nonetheless, he wanted to be reassured, to feel Yasuo close so he fought that thought and took his hand, only to nuzzle his palm. Indeed it was so warm it got quickly uncomfortable but he longed to be held, as inconvenient as it was at the moment.

« Ahhh Yi, you sure it’s fine ? You look in pain… »

Of course he would gently try to get his hand back but Yi clung to it, not ready to lose his only form of contact he could bear the best.

« Please no… I wish I could hug you but I can’t… »

There was no other attempt to break contact so he relaxed a little, in the limits of the disease which weren’t that good. Yi did try to focus a little and to meet Yasuo’s gaze but it was a big effort. Although once he did it, worry was too clear, almost panic.

« Yi ?? Oh no, oh fuck… » So frantic as he brushed Yi’s face, something was going on.

_What… ?_

The answer came all alone when indeed he realized these were tears that blurred his vision, trailing down the side of his face.

« Ah… Sorry, I didn’t know… »

It felt a bit too much in the meaning that he was sick, he knew it and as much as the pain was present, it wasn’t to the point of crying. Yi felt like crap but not that bad. His only guess was that his body was overwhelmed with everything going on.

« Is it too much ? Please, what can I do ?? Tell me, baby, I hate to see you so hurt… »

Indeed Yi never cried so it had to be a strong slap of reality for both of them. However he wasn’t that desperate and it looked like Yasuo was going to be the more freaked out of the pair.

« It’s fine… It hurts but it’s fine… I didn’t even know I was crying, love… » To sound so weak was a bit annoying but there was nothing he could do about it.

« You sure… ? Not even some water ? »

And so Yasuo got that sad puppy gaze, trying to convince him. It wasn’t really needed because Yi knew drinking would help him a little, especially with the fever.

« Alright, give me the bottle. »

« Here ! »

Yi wasn’t so sure about being taken care of liek that, he felt a bit useless but it seemed to give Yasuo some comfort to know he could solve a few issues. Gladly he accepted the bottle and registered that indeed he had been quite thirsty all this time. Once he was done the medium bottle was almost empty.

« Damn, you really needed that. Feeling better ? HEY NO ! » This started quite kindly until Yasuo cut this to shout at Lily who had jumped in bed to nap with Yi.

_Oh… ?_ He hadn’t seen her and to be honest, he didn’t know what to think of that. Indeed he really liked her and it would have been a pleasure to let her stay here for fluffy hugs but Yasuo was right. As quick he stood and picked Lily up to put her on his lap once he sat back.

« There, don’t move. You better not bother him. »

It was all so sweet to hear Yasuo get falsely annoyed at their cat, scowling her while she didn’t seem to take it the right way because he petted her gently all this time. Contact was lost for Yi but he wasn’t too sad about it. Slowly and despite the low ache he reached down the bed to pet Lily’s head as carefully as he could. To have a bad reflex at the moment would be stupid.

« Thanks… I don’t think I’d be able to sleep if she were around. »

« Anything for you, honey… Do you want me to take her to another room ? Also it’s not that late though I think I’ll make lunch soon. Do you think you’ll be able eat or not ? »

_Ah, yes…_

« I’m not hungry but I’ll try some soup if there is any left…. Mmh for now it’s fine but take her with you when you’ll leave. »

« Aye, got it ! There is still a lot of soup, I think I made too much. I’ll cook myself semthing aside. Do you want me to wake you up once it’s time ? »

« I doubt I’ll be able to fall back to sleep at the moment but yes, please. Yasuo, one last request… ? »

There was one thing he craved lowly and hopefully he would get it very soon.

« Yes ? »

Yasuo looked absolutely adorable in the way he came closer to the edge of the bed not to miss anything, lightly caressing Yi’s cheek.

« A kiss, please… ? »

It wouldn’t miraculously cure him but at least he would feel better in an affectionate sense. In the same instant he saw Yasuo’s expression go from soft curiosity to obvious struggle to keep his love down.

« You beautiful cutie, of course I will… »

No need to say more, it was offered with all his heart. Yasuo seemed to give everything he could in that, as if it would solve everything. Unable to resist, Yi did his best to hold him against him despite his low strengths. May passion burn brighter than the fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh i crave more smut but it wouldn't happen so fast


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, it's been a few days but that's because i had some confessions in other series~  
> also small note, i'm back at home so i'll maybe not udpate as much for the week
> 
> thanks for reading!

Surprise or not, Yi had fallen asleep again.

Well, this was good because at least it meant he wouldn’t be in too much pain for a while. Yasuo was glad, any kind of comfort was to be seized. Right now he was busy in the kitchen again, making himself food. Soon would be the time for another dilemma.

_Should I wake him up or not ?_

Maybe he should because Yi would want him to. On the other side, Yasuo didn’t know if that was smart as for once the latter got some proper rest. To wake him up for lunch sounded quite stupid, especially because he would surely struggle to fall back to sleep. To think about it only now was also quite a bad move because now Yasuo would have to eat his food all alone or to let it go cold so he could have it once Yi got up.

_I don’t knooooooow…._

His caring side won, Yasuo decided to wait for Yi’s natural waking. Of course he finished to cook his croque-monsieur but it would have to wait and be reheated later. A small price for making sure that his boyfriend wouldn’t suffer too much.

Once it was properly done, he left it in the oven so it wouldn’t risk much. Who knew when Yi would wake up ? It could happen at any time. Yasuo got to the cleaning part since he had nothing else to do except procrastinating.

These days weren’t exactly killing his productivity – he would never phrase it like this and anyway it wasn’t true – but he hadn’t done much. In a way, it was good that he could stay home and still get some things done while he also took care of Yi. The opposite was so difficult. Right there all of his attention was on Yi, for the best and the worst. He knew it wasn’t that serious, something that would go away soon but it hurt Yasuo to see him struggle like this under obvious pain. Sleep was mercy, a time for both to relax a little. Maybe not Yi though, this seemed still quite rough even when he was unconscious.

_Poor darling…_

The least he could do was to help and take care of chores. At the occasion, Yasuo was so unmotivated to work a little that he checked everything that had to be done, between laundry and weekly cleaning of the flat. Oh and Lily’s food, better not let her starve although this was never going to happen because she meowed even when the bowl was full.

The list never ended, Yasuo could find something to focus on instead of worrying uselessly. The most he allowed himself was to check on Yi in their bedroom from time to time, to know if there were any changes or needs.

_Mmmh, still asleep._

It was also important to check that Lily wasn’t trying to nap with him, as she would usually. Yasuo couldn’t close the door to keep her out because she would just cry until he opened it back, which risked to wake Yi up. Instead he went and left to be sure.

Lightly Yasuo checked his temperature, doing his best not to be noticed. Of course Yi was quite hot, courtesy of the fever. _Shit, must be rough_. He would have offered him some water but this wasn’t an option obviously.

Impossible to resist, Yasuo bent to kiss his forehead shortly. This was a bit selfish but he wanted to offer his affection.

_Now let’s be useful !_

Motivation didn’t last as much as he had thought but he still managed to finish some tasks. No way to vacuum the place without being an asshole so he focused on other things that had waited a while to be taken care of.

Slowly the early afternoon arrived and went, lulled by the many visits from Lily as she required some company. Yasuo found the perfect solution, he made a sort of pouch with a hoodie and carried her with him for a while. No real complaint from her, she enjoyed being carried especially like the potato she was. To be honest, this had been quite funny for Yasuo to figure out a way, indeed avoiding a bit his chores. After that he focused again.

It was almost two when he saw Yi up. Right there, in the living room as he slowly got out of the bedroom in a rather sleepy state.

« Awww baby ! »

On reflex he came to hug Yi although he was stopped right before he could by both his instinct to check on his health and because he was still carrying Lily in his hoodie. _Oh fuck._

Accepted notheless, Yi leaned against him in the most chaste way tobe affectionate. Yasuo’s heart gave up, giving a short peck where he could.

« Hey, how you doing ? I mean, you can stand but does it still hurt ? »

Yi’s attention seemed to be lower though and indeed Yasuo found him petting Lily, purring happily in that cute moment.

« Adorable… Mmh, I’m tired but not as much as earlier. It’s late though, did you eat ? »

Yasuo didn’t know if they could hug or not, Yi wasn’t covered in his blanket like he did when he felt cold so he had to be too warm at the moment. On the other hand, Yi was slowly making contact, nuzzling his neck.

« Ahh er no, sorry… I didn’t want to wake you up, you need to sleep. Forgive me Yi… ? »

« It’s alright, I know you meant well… Let’s eat, I’ll have some soup. » A soft peck over Yasuo’s cheek and everything was forgiven.

_Why so cute… ?_

« A-Alright, let’s go ! »

« Be careful, you’re still carrying Lily. »

« Ah yes. »

So it was time to let hergo. Yasuo set her free and she hoped majestically on the nearby couch.

« Now, soup time !! »

The merry mood could follow now that he had Yi by his side, holding his hand gently. This had to be fine or he wouldn’t be looking for contact.

Sometimes love stayed in short gestures, like when Yasuo was getting busy at the stove and registered a short kiss to his nap. Discreet affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon to be the Big NapTM xD


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> slowly slowly writing~
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Mmh. Could be worse._

This was exactly how Yi felt. Obviously he was still sick so this wasn’t going to feel like his normal state but it wasn’t exactly the awful burn of the fever like it could do sometimes. Right now he felt a little cold but reasonably. Nothing a good blanket couldn’t solve. Anyway he wasn’t going to stay rolled in it all the afternoon.

Yasuo was getting him a bath ready. He had indeed noticed that Yi felt a little chilly and so this was one of his solutions. Nothing better than a good bath. The idea was appreciated because they very rarely had some, first because both couldn’t fit at the same time in the tub and second because life happened and winter wasn’t even here. Yi already relaxed thinking about it, he couldn’t remember exactly the last time he had one, for the same reasons mentioned before. Beyond the cheer joy to have a nice soak, he would particularly enjoy anything warn because of the cold time of the fever.

_How nice of him…_

Really, sometimes it worried Yi a little to see his boyfriend do so much to accommodate and make his life easier. Of course he was ill so he wasn’t as efficient as usual and could require some help but it left him this vibrant feeling to be cared for. Once all this was over, Yi was going to pay back in reasonable ways, maybe giving Yasuo a very sweet time. This was priceless and he intended well to show his gratitude. _Something hot would do very well…_ Indeed that would be highly liked on both sides but Yi would make sure to that it felt like a reward.

The sad part was that with the flu so far his body was so busy fighting back that he had not a single time of arousal. It might as well be considered a chance because it would bother Yi to have to take care of that but on the other side, he missed sharing some sexy intimacy.

_Soon, soon._

For now he had to wait. He heard Yasuo pester Lily gently, surely because she was curious because of the noise of water in the bathroom. Had it been in the shower, she would have had the time of her time and then a proper drying. Better not try, this was a lot of energy for nothing. After more far bickering, Yasuo came into the living room with the incriminated cat in his arms.

« Sorry, bringing the beast here ‘cause I can’t trust her not to fall into the tub. Still a bit to wait, darling… » After putting her on the couch, Yasuo bent to press a tender kiss to Yi’s lips.

All they needed. Yi returned it the best he could, gently exploring the latter’s mouth while he kept the kiss. In the end, Yasuo finished by sitting next to him and the pile of blanket to chase the sweetness of the instant. If it were to last longer Yi would almost think there was an idea behind that besides the essential need to give affection. Once they parted Yasuo lingered over his mouth, offering a few tiny pecks.

« Thank you love… Tell me, you seem a bit interested ? »

Tense all of sudden and then he put some shaky distance, light pink coming to his cheeks.

« N-No ! I swear ! Just be patient, soon you’ll have your bath… »

There was something left untold and both knew too well that Yasuo wasn’t that good at hiding what he thought. However Yi didn’t feel the need to probe and ask further, everyone deserved some privacy and if it was serious, the latter would tell him at some point. _We shall see later._

The silence that followed proved something was up but nothing negative. Yi kept him by his side even though he didn’t slip an arm out of his blanket, far too happy as he was. Instead he leaned into Yasuo a little, glad to know him here.

Five more minutes went, nothing happened except Lily departure toward the kitchen. Then Yasuo jumped back to his feet, coming back to life.

« Aye, I think your bath is ready by now ! Just let me check. » Swiftly he left the living room.

Yi heard the water get cut so it was another clue.

« It’s ready ! Come here ! » Nothing cuter than the way Yasuo peeked at him from the corridor before he came to him to offer his help.

It was time to abandon his blanket, leaving him a bit cold. He had to, it wouldn’t last forever. _Go on_. Although he felt a little weak, Yi still had some energy so he went into the bathroom and as quick found the comforting view of a hot bath and many bubbles.

_Awww…._

« You outdid yourself, thank you… »

« Anything for you, I hope it will be at the right temperature. Need some help ? »

« I will be fine, I think. But you can stay, please. »

One of the world’s greatest inconvenience, having a too small tub for a couple. They few times they still used it one would stay in the bathroom while the other took his turn. Silly but it felt a happier than having a bath all alone.

Right then Yi started to undress quickly, he didn’t wish catch a cold added to the flu but at least the temperature of the bathroom was higher because of the bath. Yasuo stayed close, visibly ready to offer support or help if needed.

As soon as he was naked, Yi got to the tub and appreciated the moment.

« Ahah, you still managed to make it a bit too warm. » A running joke because in a great paradox it would have made sense that Yasuo got the temperature not warm enough and yet every time he overdid it.

Yi laughed gently, trying to get into the water gradually. It wasn’t burning or anything close but it did give a nice shiver as he went. _Good…_

« Sorry, sorry, I remembered you felt cold so I tried to aim for warmer temperature… If it’s too much, you can add cold. » Like on duty, Yasuo followed closely and sat on the floor to lean against the tub.

Just the time to offer a short kiss, a way to communicate that everything was fine.

« It’s alright, still very nice and bearable. »

The thing he didn’t expect was that soft blush over Yasuo’s face, discreet but there nonetheless. Yi would have directly jumped on a certain conclusion however this wasn’t usual circumstances. _Is it ?_

To check a little and relish affection at the same time he moved a little and deepened the kiss, earning a small sound from Yasuo.

_Ah, indeed. Needy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut? :O in my fic? more likely than you'd think


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> sexy stuff incoming~?
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Stop, stop, stop…_

This was stupid. Yasuo was stupid, getting aroused on reflex. It was dumb because he couldn’t even stop that reaction, solely because he had seen Yi undress. Not that he had developed a sort of pavlovian reflex over the years but it was a little similar, only on rare times he wouldn’t get turned on when he saw his boyfriend strip. Something that could lead to more.

Their kiss didn’t last so much because shame was killing him, flushing his face dark. Of course Yi knew, he had first asked when they were on the couch and even at that moment he could tell there was something up. Yasuo could hide nothing from him.

_Help._

As if it wasn’t mortifying enough to get horny in a completely chaste setting, he had already got some relief that day. He should have been satisfied. Obviously it wasn’t enough or he wouldn’t be getting hard from mere eyeful. Because yes he got aroused by anticipation, knowing he would see Yi strip. It was extremely stupid.

Now he had to face his actions. Yi had parted from the kiss to look at him, not seeming angry or anything bad. Only curiosity and light interest. Yasuo stood his gaze but it was difficult as he knew he was at fault. Too horny for his own good.

Well, he knew Yi too so there would be nothing harsh in return, far too kind and patient with him. In his light time between fevers, Yi caressed his face with typical care, thumb running over Yasuo’s stubble.

« So will you need some help… ? » He could have pointed out how right he was to ask earlier but Yi wasn’t like this, he always tried to solve what he could first.

_Fuck…_

« No, baby… I already got some today, I won’t bother you again. »

Especially because it would be purely one-sided and Yasuo could jerk off alone if he really needed. It was far from an issue however he would still rather not feel horny at all, this wasn’t the right time. Yi deserved to be taken care of right now.

Light disappointment appeared in his gaze, making Yasuo so conflicted. If it wasn’t for the flu, he was rather sure Yi would be happy to help and fuck. _Please…_ He didn’t want to bother in an already difficult time.

« Please, it’s not like we had gone all the way this morning, I doubt a single handjob will be enough for you. I don’t mind at all, love. » Either because he craved or because he wanted to show it was fine, Yi leaned closer for a soft kiss, claiming his lips slowly.

Yasuo tried to stay distracted because he was slipping again. Eyes closed, he refused to chase that sweet warmth, only accepting what Yi gave him. The smell of the product for the bath was a bit intoxicating, so present. Not that it would get to his head but between that and arousal, he wasn’t helped. Right there, sitting on the bathroom floor next to the tub.

Control took a whole new meaning when he felt Yi’s hand fall from his face to his chest, caressing in a gentle manner. This wasn’t chaste at all, he knew what he was doing to Yasuo. As quick he broke the kiss, trying to retreat a little before he could make himself more ridiculous.

« Sorry, I… I’ll try to wait for this to end. Don’t worry. » Semblance of composure, maybe Yi would believe it.

It hadn’t been his intention but by moving away Yasuo was now out of his reach. Being in the tub, Yi couldn’t reach far indeed although he did try before realizing it was pointless.

« Yasuo, come back here please… I understand, I won’t initiate anything unless you want me to, you have my word. » Yi sounded really sorry, maybe guilty for even causing this without thinking.

« It’s fine ! Just I’ll try to calm down. »

Unable to stay away for too long, he returned to the tub so Yi could resume their dear contact. It wasn’t much because he was enjoying his bath but sometimes merely being able to hold hands was all they needed. Maybe not for Yasuo but he had to resist for now.

« Thanks, dear… If once I’m done with my bath you still need, will you let me help ? »

_Arg…_ Always so careful and nice. Yasuo would have jumped on the occasion without thinking further another day but he knew he was ill and any kind of effort was to be avoided.

« You know I don’t want you to tire yourself for nothing… »

« And you know I don’t even have to touch you to turn you on, we saw that minutes ago… Be at peace, my help will be far from exhausting. »

_Holy fuck…_ The way Yi had whispered that to his hear was pure tease, he knew what he was talking about. It was also true, Yasuo could very well let him do as he wished. Whispering some obscene things would do the work very nicely.

Light whine, nothing too shameful : « Alright, we’ll do that… Now please, enjoy your bath, this was supposed to be for you first. »

No way to meet Yi’s gaze now, too aroused at the moment to trust himself. Attraction could be quite powerful sometimes and a mere glance would remind him what was going to happen next. Even without taking in count the fact that Yi was fully naked, making him so easy to reach and hold. Yasuo tried to ignore that one memory of a really sexy time during a bath.

« My apologies, I swear I won’t bother you with that until it’s time. Thank you for everything… »

That one kiss was so chaste and lovely, a sweet apology for Yi knew sometimes Yasuo got bothered because of his own reactions. Patience was key. And now Yasuo came to hope that he would still be needy after the bath, which caused him to indeed be aroused for all that time. Self-fulfilling prophecy but in less glorious measures.

_Come on, wait…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT YET  
> tho it should happen soon~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> let's gooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_Soon_.

Yi didn’t know if that was really correct but he hoped that Yasuo would still need once the bath was over. A bit selfish but he craved to offer some affection, even in intimate ways.

Right now he was enjoying his bath, not close to fall asleep but there was nothing happening and being right there was nice. However the temperature would soon be not warm enough. Another reason to want to get this done.

During that time Yasuo hadn’t been continuously by his side, it would get a bit boring for him despite how much they both loved company. Sometimes he left for a few chores, once he played a little with Lily while she visited the bathroom curiously. Rather normal behavior although Yi could still tell he was aroused, it was a little visible and he reacted the few times they kissed.

At the moment Yasuo was still in the bathroom next to the tub, lazily staying there and listening to the music put a while ago. He kept holding Yi’s hand, a very cute detail that endeared him even now. At the occasion, Yi would have loved to stop caring and to caress him a little since he knew Yasuo yearned. He couldn’t. It was always very important to consider everyone’s feelings and consent, the latter looked embarrassed enough by his poor control and to put more salt in the wound would be extremely stupid. So Yi did nothing, merely thinking silently about what he was going to do to him.

_It will depend on his mood._

There wasn’t a lot Yi could actually do, exactly what they might crave. If he weren’t sick, he would have rode him or the opposite but sadly it wasn’t a good idea. First Yasuo’s level of worry was really high at the moment so he wouldn’t allow this to happen, second Yi didn’t feel like he would be able to bear it. Potentially he could but only to sleep afterward, exhausted. _This would only freak him out_. A big no.

« Love ? I think it was enough, now I’ll get out. Can you hand me my towel ? »

It was really sweet to see Yasuo’s attention come back to him instantly, standing as quick.

« Aye, right here ! » Within seconds Yasuo took the towel and kept it all open to embrace Yi with it when he got out of the tub.

_Ah, chilly…_

This had to be a mere sensation, nothing real but he couldn’t stop that shiver until he was held dearly in that big towel. Yasuo got immediately affectionate on him, rubbing through the towel to keep him warm. It worked and soon enough Yi felt a little better, although quite tired because of the disease.

« You’re so cute, dear… Thank you… »

« Gonna keep you warm forever ! You’re welcome, baby… » After that, he gave a strong peck to Yi’s forehead while keeping his important mission.

_Does he need me ?_ The question remained but Yi put it aside for now, each thing in due time. For now he wanted to get back in proper clothes, a towel would never be enough.

« Let me get dressed, it won’t take long. »

« Aight, I’m here if you need. »

So Yi quickly got dressed although he couldn’t help but glance from time to time at Yasuo and his reactions. This was partially what got them like this and surely to see his boyfriend naked always had a small effect. Maybe he still craved at the moment. So it wasn’t a surprise when Yasuo looked away at the beginning, handing him his clothes.

_I see_.

Only once he was warm and comfortable in his many layers of fabric did Yi move his focus on the latter. It was time to give back some attention. Once everything was cleaned up here Yi went casually to their bedroom and like the oldest reflex Yasuo wasn’t far behind, maybe oblivious to what was going to happen next.

As soon as they made it there, Yi pressed him to the closed door, both relishing closeness and enjoying that time before love. He would have groped Yasuo gently but it didn’t feel like the right path for now, better be sure.

« Tell me, do you still need… ? » Alright, Yi made an effort to sound sexy, murmuring lowly right next to Yasuo’s ear.

He still parted enough to meet his gaze, at least to know if this was welcome. Yasuo looked absolutely smitten, blushing again from shoulders to ears. _Awww…_ A really good sign. As result Yi dared to caress him a little although only his chest so it wasn’t too bold.

« I… Oh my god, yes… Sorry, it didn’t go away, I really need you… »

« Then it will be my pleasure to provide… Go in bed, I’ll take care of you. » Since it was openly agreed, Yi got a bit bold and cupped Yasuo’s erection, now quite noticeable through his pants.

A soft moan escaped and it would have turned him on so much if his body actually accepted to feel arousal. It wouldn’t be that day so Yi had already given up.

_Adorable…_

And yet this was nothing compared to the cheer eagerness showed when Yasuo hurried to bed, gazing at Yi with obvious desire.

« What is your mood today ? What would you want if everything were possible ? »

This kind of question wasn’t really special, sometimes when there was barely the time for quick things they would ask what the other wanted. To bottom or to top, to be taken care of. Yi joined him without haste, still taking time to take Yasuo’s tank top off. Then he was free to tease a little and to touch his front. A kiss happened, taken quickly with burning lust.

Was there a more beautiful interruption than a loud moan when Yi slipped a hand in Yasuo’s boxers ? It was really hot of him, sweet melody. A few times he seemed to gather his thoughts, already so distracted and bothered.

« Yes… ? »

At least a small clue so Yi could provide the right kind of relief. He wouldn’t be able to do much for for Yasuo words worked really well and if he was getting really desperate, on occasions it could make him come on the spot.

« Wish you could fuck me… Wanna feel you… »

A very good choice because Yi would be able to offer more than that. _Maybe…_

« How about we get one of the toys ? Or maybe the vibrator ? Would you like that ? »

Yasuo was always so honest in his reactions but right now it nearly killed Yi from softness to see that deep desire, gaze almost pleading.

« Please… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nah, taking time to write smut T__T


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> at last the smut!
> 
> thanks for reading~

Shame would be for another time, now Yasuo needed and he wouldn’t try to hide it anymore. Right then he watched from bed Yi looking for their sextoys, obviously dedicated to offer him some good time. He was that nice.

_My darling…_

In a way, Yasuo was still a bit sad they couldn’t go all the way, he would have really enjoyed being pounded into the mattress until he cried but life wasn’t always fair. His worry was too strong, no way he would let Yi exhaust himself for something one-sided. However Yasuo would gladly accept some relief, as long as it wasn’t too difficult to offer. So it led them to their toys and why Yi was looking for it. Usually it wasn’t far.

« There. So which one would you like ? » Yi’s tone was so sweet, obviously he was equally happy to have this moment. He laid their different toys on the mattress for Yasuo to pick one.

What a dilemma. In itself, he was already quite aroused so he knew he wouldn’t last very long. Yasuo also considered how tiring this would be for his boyfriend, no need to have him make a big effort.

« The vibrator, it will be enough… »

Before Yi could leave again to put away the other toys, Yasuo managed to steal a short kiss. It had the important advantage to catch his attention and make him look so endeared afterward, a shared feeling. _Cute…_

« Ahah, you’re adorable, dear… But maybe you should undress so I can take care of you… »

The compliment shot Yasuo in the heart and he came back to life quickly enough pushed by need, indeed he wouldn’t get far if he didn’t undress. Within seconds it was done because he wasn’t wearing much, clothes thrown on the floor without much consideration for now. Yi soon joined him, hugging him closely which only made very obvious the contrast of clothing since he was wearing several layers not to get cold. A reminder too.

_Ah yes._

Soon to be forgotten because Yi’s hand came back to stroke his cock, making him moan a bit surprised.

« Good boy… » Back to that specific low tone.

_Fuck_. Yes Yasuo was fucked because it was happening again and this time he could completely embrace it. Yi knew perfectly the impact of his words. It started gradually, first jerking him off at a slow pace and then he caressed Yasuo hungrily. It could have fooled him but he knew the latter wouldn’t get aroused because of his condition. Sadly. Another kiss went and so Yasuo opened up, ready for everything.

Little by little he ended up lying on his back while Yi stayed by his side, clearly delighted by the latest events. Even after the end of the kiss he lingered close, keeping an eye on him. Fleetingly Yasuo noticed a few signs of tiredness but he tried for once to ignore it until he had come, they both knew being sick never looked good although Yi remained hot. _Later…_

This was truly a gentle time because Yi took care not to startle him in any way, giving a small warning before he started to prepare him. Far from an issue, Yasuo relaxed around his fingers. Dear sigh, trying not to come too fast. There was still some time before that but Yasuo couldn’t trust himself that much, especially if the latter tried to be sexy.

« Is it alright ? You feel so relaxed… »

_Ahhhh…_ So Yi had started talking. This was going to make it a lot shorter for Yasuo.

« Yi… » A bit weak but it wasn’t broken like it could be sometimes.

« Shhh, I’ll be quick, you’ll get the vibrator soon enough… »

It was nice to know Yi understood that point without him having to voice it too much. Indeed he didn’t lose any time and fingered Yasuo efficiently, not too fast so as not to hurt him but deep enough to make him react. Yasuo wanted to face him but for now he stayed on his back, often clutching at the sheets when his prostate was brushed.

Once though it came too close, making him arch off the bed before falling back, a good spurt of precum over skin as proof of his advanced state. This detail didn’t escape Yi as he trailed his other hand over Yasuo’s chest and abs, murmuring sweet things.

« You’re doing so good, love. I think you’re ready for your reward… »

Not often would Yi go all sweet on him but it was highly appreciated, like always. Right now it turned Yasuo on beyond what he could think, so needy that he whined aloud by accident when these fingers pulled out.

Since he was allowed to be a little selfish, he rolled on his side to fully face Yi, embracing him by safety for the next moment. This was going to be intense.

« Here it goes, relax for me… » Mere warning, Yi always wanted to do everything nice and slow.

Technically this wasn’t challenge for Yasuo, the vibrator was far from big compared to the other toys or Yi’s cock. Its aim wasn’t to fill him good but something else. Even now Yi didn’t use it so fast, letting him time to get used to the intrusion.

« Good… ? »

« Yes, it’s fine… »

A kiss was offered, maybe as reward. In any case Yasuo loved it, trying to give enough in it but Yi was doing most of the work. Gently he caressed Yasuo’s face, so loving in that instant only to use the small remote to get the vibrator working. As quick it made him moan, despite it being on the lowest setting.

« Oh fuck… »

« Perfect… » How could someone sound so happy during sex ? Of course he wasn’t directly involved in it but Yi’s joy was incredible.

Time was counted. Yasuo knew it so he clung to him, trying to muffle his possible noises but most of it got out anyway. Soon he wasn’t just writhing from the vibrator but also from that quick hand around his cock, bringing him quick relief.

« I-I’m close ! Yi, I… Please… »

« Need a bit more ? Very well, try to picture that : early morning in bed, me making love to you, filling you up just the way you like… Can you imagine it ? »

Now this was almost cruel in the way Yi described exactly what he craved. Yasuo whimpered, choking a little on his own saliva after the vibrator got to next setting and by so making him a needy mess.

Yi must have taken his desperate moan for a yes so he resumed, to Yasuo’s blushing delight : « I wish I could have you, to feel you so relaxed around me, so pliant…. You’re always a pleasure to have, reacting so well. The best… »

« Fuck m-me… I need it so bad… » Voice a bit broken, full of tears. Only now Yasuo realized although it wasn’t so surprising.

« I will, as soon as I feel better… I’ll take care of you until you’re just spoilt and happy… »

With that Yi decided to finish him, pushing the vibrator to the maximum to it made him cry softly, both tense and twitchy from pleasure. It never stopped and so Yasuo came, clinging to the latter.

« Yiiiii… »

« You’re doing amazing, Yasuo… I love you so much… » Such a sweetheart.

It felt a bit long but after that he couldn’t bring himself to move. Everything was good, his body was like tingling from pleasure and Yi was close to him. Time to breathe and relax. On reflex he curled up against Yi, happy to have him here.

That peace didn’t last for so long. Soon enough there were some moves and Yi sat up, taking care of him and the vibrator. Yasuo did his best not to moan when it was taken out and good for him, he succeeded. More moves nearby, the feeling of fabric against skin surely to clean him up. He felt a bit too tired at the moment so he didn’t move, glad to have this kind of attention.

_Gooooooood…_

Hopefully now they could be a little lazy, he didn’t feel like moving. However it had been a while and he wanted Yi to come back for cuddles. He was still in bed but busy with something else.

« Hey baby, come here… Cuddles ? » Curious he opened his eyes to see what Yi was doing.

No answer but he saw Yi now half naked, putting away the shirt he had been wearing. _Oh, nice_. The sexy time was over but Yasuo could enjoy the view nonetheless. Then Yi moved to lie down again, all would be fine now.

« Cutie…. » It was stronger than him, he wanted to hold Yi again so he reached for him.

However Yi stopped him, putting some distance between them when Yasuo tried to get closer for the cuddles. _What ?_

« Yi ? »

« Please no, not now… I can’t… »

Pain, too clear in his voice.

_Ah no ! Shit…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now PAIN


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!  
> aye, back to the pain!
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Why now… ?_

Like always, there would be no answer to that. Possibly it was because of the bath but Yi wasn’t really sure because it was normal to feel suddenly worse when sick like this. Indeed after the bath he had slowly started to feel bad, head hurting a little along a strong return of the fever. Now it left him to agonize in bed, not ready to bear it.

« Oh no, no, no… Baby ?! »

It broke Yi’s heart to hear such worry from the latter, no doubt he was going to berate himself for that afterward. They should have seen that coming but he had wanted so much to offer Yasuo some relief, he deserved it for being so caring these days. Now all Yi could gave him was the scare of the week, too weak to even pretend he was doing fine.

For now he didn’t answer, trying to reduce the pain as he could but lying down and taking off useless clothing wasn’t enough. He couldn’t even stand to cuddle with Yasuo, as sad as it was. _I wish I could…_ It would be so good for his mood but his body said no.

« Fuck… Hey, can you still understand me ? Please, just a small sign… » Worry never left, almost overwhelming.

_Just one, do it…_

The last thing he wanted was to let Yasuo down so he gather some strength and reached slowly for him, barely brushing his hand as he nodded.

« Sorry… I-It’s too much… » Yi hated how broken he sounded, as if he had been crying. Of course Yasuo would worry about him if his voice threatened to end.

« Oh, good… I mean, no ! It’s not good but I’m glad you can still communicate. For a few seconds I thought you were going to pass out. I won’t touch you, I swear… »

The thought was appreciated but Yi mourned their embraces, it would have done a lot on the emotional plan. Nonetheless he shakily held Yasuo’s hand, trying to focus on one single point before he lost it. The difference of temperature perception was harsh but he wanted to have that at least since they couldn’t be as affectionate as they wanted.

« Careful ! Please don’t push yourself… »

What a gap between the previous desperation displayed in this same bed and the now deep fear about Yi’s condition. It would have been adorable if it wasn’t exactly pointless, he hurt but there wasn’t much other solution for his case. The worst would be if Yasuo started blaming himself for that difficult time, since all of the energy was used to give him proper pleasure. Guilt worked in mysterious ways but Yi would almost bet on that, even though he wished it wouldn’t happen.

« I’ll be fine… Just need to rest… »

At least he could still look at Yasuo without struggling too much, this was precious. Yi squeezed his hand gently but this was because he couldn’t make big efforts. He felt like he was going to pass out soon if he didn’t sleep.

« I got painkillers here ! And water. Do you need some ? I can bring the fan too if you feel too warm. » Once more Yasuo sounded more and more frantic, trying to find solutions to something that had none.

_Mmmh…_ Yi didn’t want to rely so much on painkillers but it still helped a lot so he would take some now.

« Painkillers, please… » On reflex he curled up over the blanket for comfort.

No risk to find Yasuo’s warm skin, he clearly sat far away from him to avoid that. The only thing left was that loose grasp, a shy form of attention that couldn’t become more. Even that had to be broken since Yasuo was quick to fulfill the smallest request, pouring Yi a glass of water with the meds.

« Here you go… »

The way he moved around Yi certainly was cute, so careful not to make any mistake. Always paying attention just in case, ready to help with anything. As soon as the glass was empty Yasuo took it back and got out of bed to deal with all this, leaving Yi alone. _No, come back…_ Such a silly request while he couldn’t even bear contact for too long. Hopefully Yasuo would go back soon enough but Yi felt bad for always requiring his attention. All this just because of the flu.

_I hate it…_

« I’m back ! »

It felt like an eternity but surely it had been merely a minute. Yi relaxed a little, in the limits of his condition. Gazing at the latter he found indeed the fan, brought here with the hope that would help him cool off. Another sweet attention that Yi held dear.

Fresh air over bare skin, it felt nice. At least it didn’t feel like in summer under the sun at the worst of the day. Yi tried to move a little in bed but there was no cold spot since they had been busy here before.

« Thanks… »

Yasuo joined him in bed once more, merely lying down in front of him at respectable distance. It still gave him soft feelings to see him so close and yet so caring to the point of staying away while Yi knew he couldn’t bear solitude for too long. Always so touch-starved, these days must have made it worse for him. In need for affection again he reached out for Yasuo, taking his hand to nuzzle it quietly. Still too hot but Yi enjoyed that peaceful feeling it gave, particularly when the latter brushed faintly his cheek.

_Wait, he looks sad._

Despite his instinct of self-preservation, Yi brought his other hand to Yasuo’s face, asking in gestures what was wrong. He could have been right along and now he would find guilt.

« Yasuo… ? »

« Sorry, darling… I know you’ll want to smack me for saying that and you’d not even do it ‘cause you’re nice but I think I made it worse for you… I’m happy for the help but I wish I had better control of myself, this shouldn’t have happened. »

_I knew it_. They both knew each other and everything came to play in that sentence. Indeed Yi wanted to give a gentle tap for having that kind of reasoning. Yasuo wasn’t wrong because he knew what he thought wasn’t so right for himself. Paradox.

« Then you know that’s silly to think and we can turn this matter around to say it’s my fault to begin with… Please, don’t think like that… »

« Ah, it’s never your fault that I’m horny, baby. But yeah, I understand the flu isn’t helping at all. Please tell me if there is anything I can do… »

« Indeed there is something… Kiss me, please ? »

Purely self-indulgent but Yi needed that, at least to give him some love. Within seconds he felt a tender kiss pressed to his lips, given with all the affection of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one will need a very long nap xD


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
> let's move!
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Rest well, darling…_

Yi was gone for now, fast asleep. They hadn’t been really expecting that but at that point, it was better not to fight basic needs like sleep and so Yasuo had urged him to stay in bed. Anyway the latter wasn’t in condition to do anything else, already quite in pain.

_I hope it will help._

These days of sickness had been mostly used in naps and sleep time, which was a good thing but Yasuo wasn’t so sure that it was effective. More often than not Yi looked exhausted, even after a nap. Though he knew that being ill was quite draining no matter how healthy in daily life one could be. The real proof was there, now Yi had to sleep most of the day when he wasn’t busy keeping hydrated.

May he find some respite during this time, as long as he had no nightmare.

Meanwhile Yasuo had to find something to stay busy. Yi’s naps could last for a while, at least a few hours and since the afternoon was more than advanced then surely he was going to wake up during dinner. No big deal for Yasuo, there were plenty of things to do around the flat or just chores that waited to be taken care of.

_Let’s go_.

So the day would go merrily, with a touch of worry about his boyfriend.

~

It still remained quickly boring when Yi wasn’t around. First Yasuo had tried to clean a little the flat and he did for a good hour before Lily went on her silly mood and so any kind of useful actions were rendered useless, at the risk of making some damage to their home.

For that, there was only one solution so he played with her until she spent enough energy. It was fun and indeed he had enjoyed the break while it last. However once it was over, he had nothing better to do than to start working. When it was from home he felt less productive than when he was at the studio but again, he preferred to be here in case Yi woke up or needed any kind of help.

Logical thinking, boyfriend came first.

Strangely it was always when he tried to work that Lily came back and tried to nap on his lap, acting all cute and fluffy. A really good distraction and so like clockwork Yasuo would stop resisting and petted her. Sweet defeat.

A few times he got up to check on Yi but there weren’t any sign of waking, merely changing sides in his sleep. At some point he clearly felt cold instead of too warm, curling up in the nearby blankets and so Yasuo did everything to keep him warm indeed, stopping the fan and gathering the softest blankets of the house. In all honesty, it was also a way for him to remain close for a while. Since Yi felt cold, he carefully joined him in bed solely to lie down and offer some contact. To be accepted even in Yi’s sleep was a nice feeling that warmed even his heart, close to just hug him however this was a bad idea because he couldn’t risk waking him up.

Of course Lily would find them at some point, she was curious. Yasuo didn’t stop her when she jumped in bed to nap here too, as long as she wasn’t noisy or bothering.

For a while Yasuo was close to fall asleep too, half dozing while he kept Yi in his arms. It still scared him a little to feel him shiver sometimes or just to register his high temperature. The fever was merciless but at least sleep kept Yi from experiencing it too much.

When it became late he ended up shaking himself out of this sleepy time to make dinner since it would require some time. Cooking from scratch always did that and Yasuo wanted to offer something good to his darling.

Tonight’s menu would be chicken soup and one bacon omelette for Yasuo.

Finding a correct meal wasn’t so easy for him because most of the dishes he knew and liked to make were quite heavy. Yi needed something light like soup so Yasuo made some effort to find a few recipes that would work. The omelette was just for him because he knew quite well he didn’t have the same appetite than a sick person.

First the soup, it took a lot more time to make than his omelette but this was why he got up before dinner time. Anyway, he wouldn’t have dinner before Yi woke up and he seemed still quite far, snuggled in the blankets with Lily as guardian.

Good for Yasuo that he had decided to start early, he took more time then first planned on his recipe. No idea why but it happened often. Once it only had to simmer for a while he went to check on Yi, without anything new.

Again he did it once the soup was ready but Yi remained deep asleep. It was time to make a choice.

It broke a bit his heart to do so but Yasuo decided to have dinner, not ready to wake the latter up since he looked so peaceful. It felt logical to let him rest while he could, he could always eat later. Dinner was quite lonely though Yasuo knew this wouldn’t last, he was glad to know Yi got his sleep.

What he couldn’t have planned was that Yi wouldn’t wake up for a while.

After hours and hours wondering if he should have woken up his boyfriend, Yasuo just went to sleep because even for him it was late, well past midnight. No idea how Yi could sleep that much without interruption but again he was happy to know he wasn’t too bothered by the fever.

In the end it had been a great day, he had been useful and he even earned some relief. It got really silent during the evening and a little lonely but it would be fine for Yasuo, one had to make some sacrifices sometimes and he still got to sleep with Yi.

Always so cute, even through sickness. Yasuo couldn’t wait for the end of it, at least to know Yi wasn’t hurting anymore. Just a bit more patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know yi is gonna wake up in the middle of the night, it has to happen


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> dw, the night will be fine xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Ah…_

Now Yi was awake.

_Wait, what time is it ?_

He knew they were getting closer to winter time but nothing that could justify such darkness so early. Or he was in fact quite late, as he checked his phone.

_2:23. Crap._

Imagine thinking he would wake up before sunset. Obviously he had slept a lot, now he didn’t feel tired. _Ah fuck…._ Good idea to be perfectly awake in the middle of the night, that was so useful. On the bright side, he didn’t feel too bad, just the constant reminder of the fever but otherwise it didn’t hurt. At least sleep had helped him.

During that quiet struggle Yi registered slowly his situation. Obviously Yasuo was sleeping with him, no one would cling to him like that in his sleep. It was cute and made his heart go soft, such trivial and yet lovely detail. In such low light, he couldn’t see the latter but if he tried hard enough he could find him and give a short peck to the safest place. This time it landed on Yasuo’s shoulder.

Good thing he was in ‘cold’ mode, it meant they could cuddle in peace without making it unbearable for Yi. Like just before. It was crazy but he really felt like he had slept maybe thirty minutes, everything felt so close. Obviously he was wrong because more than eight hours had gone since then, quite a big nap.

_My beautiful love…_

Just to know Yasuo was here, the source of warmth and faint snoring nearby, it was enough. Yi would have loved to go back to sleep as quick but he felt like when he slept in, not exactly full of energy because he was sick but close. No way to rest more for now.

A few minutes went and like he thought, he couldn’t fall back to sleep. It just didn’t come. It left Yi wondering about what he could do. To stay here until he felt tired again could work but would take a lot of time. Also now he felt hungry. Not really starved but this was the most he had felt since the beginning of the flu. A very good sign. On the other hand it meant that he had to get up because he needed food.

_Alright, let’s get up_. It wasn’t like he could ignore his hunger for too long.

First thing that struck him, it was rather chilly once he got out of the blanket so he quickly got his additional clothes to at last feel comfortable again. All this in the dark, of course. After that he took his phone and headed to the kitchen, taking care to close as possible the bedroom door so Yasuo wouldn’t be bothered but also not to stop Lily from going there.

 _Mmmh, what’s available ?_ He was hungry but not that much. Also worthy to note that despite this encouraging sign, Yi still didn’t feel like eating much or too heavy. He checked the fridge, surely Yasuo had cooked something for them thinking they would have dinner.

_Ah yes…_ It made him sad to think that potentially Yasuo had waited for him to have dinner but ended up having it all alone because too much time had passed.

Good news to balance that, he found some soup. A lot of soup, several bottles. Clearly Yasuo had cooked that while he was out. Yi took one of the bottles and poured some to reheat. _It looks good_. Nothing better than soup when weather was bad or everything felt too cold. That would be enough for him but if he needed he would get a few biscuits, not like snacks lacked in this flat.

No matter what, it took some time to reheat the soup. Good for Yi he wasn’t tired and he could hope he would feel so later, ready to enjoy more sleep with Yasuo.

Light clicking noise in the flat, so faint but very typical of a cat wandering in the corridor. It didn’t miss, Lily soon appeared in the kitchen, probably alerted by the noise and light at such unusual time for humans.

« Good evening my lady, thanks for paying a visit. » Of course Yi was careful not to make too much noise so he whispered to the smaller cutie of the flat while he sat on the floor to pet her.

It was nice for once to be able to be a little independent in certain limits. For now he didn’t have to rely on Yasuo to bring him anything he might need and it was quite welcome.

Under his hand Lily purred gently, so happy to be given attention for now. It made Yi smile fondly.

« …Baby ? »

Here came the taller cutie of the flat, not so late after the cat. Yi looked up and indeed he found Yasuo peeking sleepily from the door of the kitchen. _Awww…_

« Good evening, love… Sorry, I must have made too much noise. You can go back to bed, I’ll be quiet. » No need to tell him, Yi stood as it was impossible for them to miss an occasion for affection.

Yasuo joined him in the kitchen, quick to have his arms around him before he pressed his forehead to Yi’s.

« Hey, it’s been a while… Don’t worry, the beast woke me up by stepping on me, then I noticed you weren’t here and there was some light. Tadah, here I am. » Such a dear, he grinned through his exhaustion.

« I see. I just woke up too and since I was hungry, I went to eat something. Your soup looks promising. »

It was stupid but little by little they moved and swayed, holding each other gently and it ended up like a slow dance in the middle of the kitchen. Silly but it made Yi laugh, so glad to be held again and without the ghost of pain lurking. Soon he would get better but this moment was quite nice already. Laughter was shared until Yasuo stopped resisting and kissed him. It showed a bit his longing, just as much as his careful hands over Yi, always cautious about everything since the beginning of the flu. _It’s alright_. He pushed back into the kiss, relishing that light noise of delight from Yasuo that died muffled.

Always so close, may they never let go. Except when Lily got annoyed by the lack of attention and put herself right on their path, risking Yasuo to trip.

Laughter came up again, so late in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better, indeed~  
> at least for now yi feels fine


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> MORE FLUFF

_Mmh…._

Yasuo was tired. At the same time, it was more than normal since they were up in the middle of the night. Although he didn’t want to go to bed so soon, first he wanted to stay with Yi while he had his night dinner. Particular time to eat but he wasn’t to judge, it happened he snacked late and anyway it was a special case because the latter had slept for a very long time.

_It’s good, he’s hungry_. The first step toward full recovery.

Just the three of them in the kitchen, Yi carefully sipping his soup as they had forgotten about it and it was too hot by now, Lily chilling in her basket that Yasuo get her from the living room. It was nice but he wished it was at another time of the day – or so to say night – because he was far too tired and bed called for him. Love was strong though and he bore everything as long as it meant having Yi close. Only down side was that he got too quiet, obviously tired.

« I repeat myself but you can go to bed now, I won’t be sad. » He didn’t even sound so sick, barely a hint but otherwise he was at peace with his chicken soup.

« Just tell me I look terrible, it’s fine… » Always joking because he knew far too well his morning self wasn’t the finest.

« I wouldn’t say that, you’re always handsome. But yes it hurts to see you like this. No need to wait for me, love… »

Nothing would change his mind, Yasuo was going to wait for him before going back to bed. The latest sentence made him laugh quietly, shoulders shaking so lightly. _Aww, that’s my darling_. Yi could be quite honest but only when it would be taken well. He knew Yasuo. Anyway they both looked a bit bad, one because of the interruption of sleep and the other because of the flu. Funny how at the moment Yi was the one feeling better while he was ill.

« Nah, not gonna happen… Either we both go back to bed or neither. Being alone in bed isn’t fun… »

A bit of whining but he wasn’t trying to be annoying, he cut it quick enough. To have Yi eat his soup faster would be stupid, he needed some time and had slept all day.

« I know that very well and don’t worry, I don’t think it will take too long. By the way it’s very good. » Yi grinned, such a dear expression of love.

_Precious…_

« Thanks baby, glad you like it… And good for you ‘cause we’ll have soup for a few days, ha. »

« Good news, I really like it and it’s exactly what I need. Good job, dear. »

Sweet praise, it made Yasuo blush very faintly. Nothing else to say, he stayed quiet while Yi drank his soup little by little. No matter what they did, it always came out quite domestic, cute in a special way.

If only he weren’t that tired, he could have stayed here to bask in Yi’s delightful company for hours. Yasuo did everything he could but it was weighing on him, at the risk of falling dozing off right there on the kitchen table.

Something shook him out of this slumber as Yi gently stroked his cheek, maybe to catch his attention. _Yes ?_ Then Yasuo saw him offer a spoonful of soup in dear silence, always that dear smile on his face.

« You sure… ? It’s your soup first, take all you need. »

It did show in his tone how happy he was through that sleepy state, heart full of love.

« I don’t mind and I just thought it would be nice. It always fun to share what we enjoy. » Would that grin ever leave ? His title of sunshine was really fitting in that instant.

_Too much…_ Could he say no to that ? Impossible. Yasuo accepted gladly and ate what he was gently given. The final hit was when he saw how cheerful Yi looked, as if it had done his day.

« Thanks baby… »

« To be honest, I don’t think I’ll be able to finish my bowl. Would you like to help me ? »

_Awww._ Again, it was rather predictable. Yi hadn’t fully recovered yet and so his appetite could be rather limited. At least he got all the water he needed and few nutriments.

« Yes, gimme gimme ! »

Yasuo wasn’t even that hungry but this was for the greater good and not to boast but this soup was quite good, he didn’t want to let it go to waste. The amount left was almost ridiculous, Yi had eaten most of it. Anyway it didn’t take him long to finish it, always happy to help.

« Yum. Alright, it’s done. Bed now… ? »

« Yes, just let me do the dishes. »

Too quick, Yi was already going to the sink with his bowl and spoon.

« No, I can take care of that ! You’re sick ! »

« And you’re exhausted, let me take care of that. It’s not even worth fighting over. »

Yi was right, like always. Yasuo couldn’t disagree as it was barely a bowl, spoon and what he used to reheat the soup. Not worth it indeed. In defeat he came back to his chair, ready to take Yi back to their bedroom as soon as he was done.

_Now !_

Funny how he could get some energy but as quick as he settled down he felt like he was going to fall asleep within seconds.

« Now, beeeeeeeeed… » Once Yi was ready he grabbed his hand and led him back to bed.

« Yes, I’m here… My lady ? It’s time. » Last call for the cat, to see if she wanted to follow or not.

_Ah, yeah_. Well it never truly bothered Yasuo that she slept with them.

To bed they made it and as quick Yasuo returned to his comfy spot under the blankets, almost pulling Yi to him so they could cuddle again after he turned the light down.

« Perfect, no moving now… »

« I would never dare to… Goodnight, Yasuo, thank you for the company, it was wonderful… »

In the darkness of the room, Yasuo felt lips against his face, blindly looking for him until Yi found his mouth and gave sweet attention. That would do.

After that it got ridiculously quick for Yasuo to fall asleep, feeling so safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile it gonna take one hour for yi to fall asleep T__T


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> not much fluff here but it shall come back soon~
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Well, at least one of us can sleep._

Sadly or not, Yi was the other one, still wide awake after thirty minutes – that was how he felt it but it could be more or less. Meanwhile he tried to fall asleep, unsuccessfully. All this because of the flu. If he had been in his normal state, he wouldn’t have slept all day and he wouldn’t be waiting for sleep right now, despite the darkness and comfort of a strong embrace.

At least he had Yasuo, that made his struggle slightly easier. _My dear beloved…_

It had been quite funny to witness in real time how long it took for Yasuo to fall asleep. Yi would have been jealous but he knew this was no one’s fault and to blame his boyfriend for it would be extremely stupid. _It’s good that he can sleep_.

To be fully honest, Yi hadn’t expected to see him up in the middle of the night. A very good occasion that made him feel so soft and happy but a surprise nonetheless. It gave such a memorable time, Yasuo so sleepy as he tried to stay up to offer his company while Yi tried to hurry a little to drink his soup.

Maybe it was strange to say but the rare times he saw Yasuo to exhausted it gave him a certain charm. A very sleepy boy, merely able to grin and be sweet as if it took him back to his default self. Such a lovely soul. That thought warmed Yi’s heart and he held the latter slightly closer to him. There was barely no risk to wake him up, now Yasuo was deep asleep and there weren’t any interferences like a cat or light. After a while Lily had joined them in the bedroom and preferred to stay on the pillows left on the floor for her. Yi almost wished she was in bed too, he would have liked to pet her until sleep took him.

_Sadly, no._

Bound to tire himself from boredom.

In a way, he was still thankful he wasn’t actively agonizing under the fever. Right now it was fairly reduced, barely a reminder that he was sick and not out of the woods yet. Far from the burning hell from before his bignap. The timing was good, he could snuggle up to Yasuo without any fears this would turn into discomfort suddenly.

It had to work, he couldn’t stay awake all night. _I hope_. It would be awful if he did stay up.

Until that he would do everything to stay peaceful, relishing Yasuo’s warmth and their dear embrace. With luck it would be enough.

~

The sun was up.

_Oh, I fell asleep…_

Good news for Yi but soon enough he realized it was balanced by equally bad news. He was freezing. _Ah…_ No rest allowed, as soon as he regained consciousness the flu was kicking him down.

It was horrible, strong shivers shaking his body while he clung to the blanket so as not to get cold. Sadly there was only one blanket, the others having been pushed off the bed another day when he couldn’t bear it.

Second wave of bad news, Yasuo wasn’t here. Yi did his best to pay attention to the bedroom but the latter was definitely missing and his side of the bed cold. Silly but it made Yi feel worse, not exactly overwhelmed but it hurt and he was alone.

« Y-Yasuo… ? You’re here… ? » Painful call, the flu wasn’t actually affecting his voice but his overall exhaustion wasn’t helping.

Silence answered him. _No…_ There was still hope though, he knew Yasuo could be working with earphones so it might explain the lack of answer. A bit desperate, Yi sneaked a hand out of the blanket, quickly regretting it as it felt too cold but he had no other choice to grab his phone. This would surely help. At the occasion he noticed the time, around 11.

The trembling got worse but he did his best to send a message.

**[yasuo, where are you ? I need help]**

Help for what ? Yi didn’t know but he wanted him near, he had just woken up in a painful moment and Yasuo wasn’t here. Now it was sent, he only had to wait. However it felt too cold, even after that unique blanket. He needed another one and also to get his warm clothes. It was supposed to be here in the bedroom.

_Yes but I’ll have to get out of the blanket…_

Terrible dilemma but he wouldn’t get anything if he didn’t move. Unless Yasuo was in fact in the flat and ready to help with his typical enthusiasm.

Yi’s phone buzzed lightly, announcing a text he had been waiting for. _Ah, good…_ So, was his dearest at home or outside ? Since he wasn’t hearing a single sound from the flat, it had to be the second option.

**[ah shit!]**

**[sry bby, ahhhhh]**

**[im coming back home!]**

**[i swear]**

**[im just at grocery store, ill be back asap!]**

**[im sorry yi… :’( ]**

Bingo, Yasuo was outside, taking care of their groceries. Nothing worth worrying, Yi even felt quite glad to know the latter had taken charge for that kind of thing while himself wasn’t able. _So kind…_

**[don’t worry about me, i’ll survive]**

**[just come back when you can, please]**

Not much strength to send a proper text, Yi just wanted to convey the message. It seemed that Yasuo was paying attention to any notification because he answered as quick.

**[pls take care…]**

**[once im home ill take care of u]**

**[very very soon, almsot done]**

Maybe Yasuo barely got to the grocery store but at least he was doing his best, Yi couldn’t be mad at him in any way. _Soon he’ll be here…_

**[thank you… <3 ]**

**[ <3 <3 <3 <3 ]**

_Cutie…_

Never giving up, like always. Yi could at least count on Yasuo to cheer him up, even when everything else was so painful.

_Arg…_ Now he knew he would have to get the blankets himself. Time to gather his courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet on yasuo and how he will just smother him in love and affection as soon as he comes back xD


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yi will be fine!! now let's get more fluff~
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_.

Why was it always when he wanted he do something nice that everything backfired on him. Right now Yasuo was practically running back home, carrying his bags of groceries for the few next sick days. It had still taken him some time to finish taking care of that, to pay and get everything in order to get back home as soon as possible. Yi was waiting for him.

_Please I didn’t mean to…_

Good job, he was gone exactly when Yi had woken up. Sad circumstances. Although he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be mad at him, he was far too kind for that. It still worried Yasuo because he was asked for help. This wasn’t a mere issue.

So there he went, trying to go as fast as possible.

When at last he made it to the flat, he was half dead, recovering his breath but the mission remained. Swift turn of keys, he was home.

« I’m here !! »

Lily was quick to appear, running to him like the fluff ball she was but sadly Yasuo had a lot more urgent to do. He left the bags on the kitchen table, left his shoes not far of the door and then scrambled to find Yi at last.

« Babyyyyyyyyyyy… »

« Yasuo… » Said just as Yasuo indeed reached their bedroom, a bit too weak and low to his taste.

_Oh no…_

There he was, back to his darling. Not even thinking he sat next to bed, at the perfect level so Yi didn’t exhaust himself when they chatted. Pure reflex, Yasuo came close until he could press his forehead to Yi’s, both to get a feel of his fever but also for the dear affection it offered.

« Hey, how you doing… ? Oh fuck that’s hot. And not in the good way. » Difficult to miss that strong fever, it must have been terrible for Yi.

« Yes, it’s a bit hell but now you’re here, it should be fine… »

And through all this Yi managed to smile, obviously so affected and ill but he smiled. Yasuo suddenly wanted to kiss him but he didn’t feel like it was the right time, not when he was hurting like this.

« You cutie… Though tell me, can I do anything for you ? I’m sorry, I was buying groceries to get everything you might need but I ended up being out when you woke up… »

Yasuo hadn’t asked about it specifically but he guessed Yi felt cold. He was clinging to his blankets strongly, seeking warmth as much as possible. Except for this one time, sneaking a hand out to grab Yasuo’s. Since he didn’t want Yi to feel too cold, he simply kept their grasp under the blanket. _Oh, it’s good_. He didn’t feel like he was freezing but Yasuo wouldn’t say no if he were invited to cuddle.

« Never apologize, I think it’s sweet you wanted to do something nice. I know I can’t do much because I’m sick but soon I’ll help you with chores once I’m able to. »

« Mmmh not yet, not yet… First you get better and then we’ll see. There’s no problem, I can perfectly take care of the flat while you rest ! »

« And I’m very thankful for that… »

Soon he noticed how Yi tried to get a bit closer to his face, maybe just for contact. Yasuo seized the occasion to give a quick peck to his cheek before it could even hurt.

« No need, this is what the ‘in sickness’ stands for. I’ll always be here for you, baby… »

« Adorable… I’ll always be here for you too, love… »

They had to kiss, there was no way around. Yasuo initiated it but it was clear how much Yi wanted it too, giving respectable effort into it despite his reduced strengths. _How cute…_ If only they could spend all the day together in bed. However Yasuo had to cook now, he was getting hungry and maybe Yi would be too. When he parted it was so heartbreaking, he felt how the latter tried to follow but couldn’t because of his condition.

« Awww… Sorry, I have to cook now. Do you think you can eat something or not ? You look cold, maybe you need something warm ? »

« I don’t think it’s a good idea, not sure I might stomach it for now… But could you make an infusion for me, please… ? »

It was still so sad to see him like this, hurting without interruption. Yasuo wished he could stop it but there was no way. Instead he did everything that Yi could want.

« Gotcha, I’ll make one. Which one you’d like ? »

This was going to be a solo lunch, unless Lily decided to go get her dry food while he was in the kitchen. It wasn’t done yet but Yasuo wasn’t really happy about it, no doubt he was going to eat quickly so as to come back to Yi as soon as possible.

« Hhm, the christmas one. You know, the box that smells funny. I think it will be good. Yasuo… ? »

Again he caught his attention, softly caressing his hand under the blanket. By now it was so warm, used to the ambiant temperature.

« Yes baby… ? Anything else you need ? »

« …I know usually we try not to eat here but could you stay here during your lunch ? Or maybe have it in the living room and I go to the couch ? That would be easier though… »

_Oh !_ Well, no lonely lunch anymore. Yasuo got so cheerful instantly, considering it accepted.

« Yes, I’ll stay with you ! Though you’re right, the living room would be a bit more practical. Are you sure the couch will be enough… ? »

He didn’t want to force Yi to move, especially when he was already having a bad time.

« Perfect since you’ll be here too… That’s all I want. »

« Alright, alright, you made the decision… Do you prefer moving to the couch now so you’re closer to the kitchen while I cook ? »

« Yes, please. Could you help me please… ? »

« Of course ! »

There, now neither would be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing better than the couch with piles of blankets and pillows xD


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh, tired

These days were still quite crappy. Hopefully it would end soon but Yi was already done with it and every symptom.

_Maybe in a few days._

Right now he wasn’t feeling better than when he had woken up, always feeling like he was freezing while he could guess the temperature in the flat was more than fine. However he couldn’t count on Yasuo to know if indeed it wasn’t too cold because that damned man barely registered cold in general. A walking heater, always so warm. Good for Yi, it made their cuddles even better.

_Oh yes cuddles…_

Maybe after lunch, if everything went well and he didn’t suddenly feel like taking off every single layer of clothe from overheating. Joys of the flu. Yi hated these chills, how horrible it felt to swing between temperature perceptions and levels of energy. For now he didn’t feel too exhausted but the cold kept him from doing much, too busy clinging to his blankets on the couch. Lily had been kind enough to join him over here for a good hug, always ready to come nap of his lap when he sat on the couch.

« Yi, baby ? »

Gentle call from the nearby kitchen. Since the kitchen and the living room were basically one big room divided in two, conversations could easily go between the two. Looking up, he saw Yasuo come closer for a few seconds, giving a short peck to his forehead.

« Ahah, I thought you had dozed off again. Hey, doing fine ? »

Yasuo sounded like his typical self, going merrily on his day while he prepared himself lunch. Frying some rice it would seem. It would be delicious but Yi couldn’t have any of it, not hungry at all. He still had his infusion, slowly sipped as time went and temperature decreased.

« Tired… Sorry, I’m a bit quiet. »

« Naw, you don’t have to answer every single thing I say, I know you’re always paying attention. Can I do anything for you ? »

« Please, don’t burn your meal just to chat. Come back here for a kiss once you food is ready… »

« Oh don’t worry, I won’t let it go to waste. Aye, I’ll be back very soon ! »

Short lived grasp but it still gave Yi some comfort to have his boyfriend near. Now Yasuo returned casually to the kitchen, taking care of his dish. From there it was rather funny, domestic life going on in a comic way. Even when he could directly hug he offered Yi a good reason to laugh, warming his heart.

« Mmmh I think it will be ready soon. Patience, baby… »

_Adorable…_

Always wanting Yi’s attention, which would always be given. He was Yasuo’s quiet audience, glad to be there to watch and listen to anything he might do or say. Clearly the latter liked to talk, maybe not to the point of loving his own voice but he could chat all day. Yi would still be able to chat but for these days he wasn’t really in condition, either exhausted or hurting. The flu could be despicable.

Everything became blurry, dark.

« Hey… »

Gentle move against his cheek, catching his attention from this slumber. _Oh, I fell asleep again._ Now he found Yasuo sitting on the couch too, obviously trying to wake him up. As soon as Yi gave a sign of life, his face lit up, so genuinely glad.

« Hello hello ! Sorry for waking ya, I just found you asleep and guessed you’d want to be in a better position than that to sleep. »

« It’s fine, it’s fine… Did you eat ? »

Just the time to shift a little his position in the blankets and he noticed the small table set up for Yasuo’s lunch, plate full and everything ready. _Ah, I wasn’t out for long._

« Not yet ! Do you want anything ? »

« Nothing, I’m still not hungry. But I wouldn’t say no to a kiss… »

« Of course, everything for my sunshine… » No time lost, he leaned closer until their lips met, making this so slow and tender.

Yi liked when they took their time – although right now it had to be because Yasuo worried about his health. He gently held him closer, a hand over his nape idly climbing to his hair. Oh to feel him here, so warm and welcoming. _Cuddles soon…_ It was practically necessity, Yi needed to have some love and warmth. However he first thought about Yasuo and what he needed, like a real meal. Gently Yi let him go, properly ending the kiss.

« Eat, you must be hungry… »

As quick something like mischief crossed Yasuo’s gaze, soon to be confirmed by his words : « Oh but you’re the one I wanna devour… Not today though, you need to rest. »

No way to miss that faint hint about sex but they both knew it wasn’t on the table, Yi wasn’t in condition for that. Any other day Yasuo would have proven his words and given him a very sweet time. Sadly right now it didn’t even rouse his interest, dead and buried by the fever.

« Mmmmh I’ll see in a few days if you still offer that… But go go, eat while it’s still hot. »

« Ohoh, never underestimate me… Fine ! Let’s eat ! And you darling, don’t feel like you have to stay awake for me, it’s fine if you sleep again. »

Last peck right on his nose and then Yasuo got up, happily going to his spot on the floor so he could eat at the small table.

« Alright, I won’t try too hard to stay awake but please if I do fall asleep, can we cuddle after lunch ? Join me on the couch, I won’t mind. »

« I’d love to have some cuddles, don’t worry… »


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> MORE FLUFF

_Ahaha what a cutie…_

Yasuo could be biased but this was his truth, Yi was really adorable, especially in occasions like these. He could have almost counted the time it took for his boyfriend to fall asleep, right there, on the couch. Funny but he knew to balance that with reality, Yi was sick and so it meant he had to rest a lot. _Still cute though_. This would never change, to his delight.

It didn’t matter much that he had no audience anymore for his chatting, Yasuo was quite hungry so he focused on that instead. That moment couldn’t be sweeter though, him sitting on the floor at the living room table, facing Yi whom was deep asleep on the couch. Lily was still with him but with time and her usual moves, she ended up falling on the side, trapped between a human and the backrest. _She doesn’t seem to care_. Such a chill cat, it wasn’t even surprising. As long as they didn’t try to spook her, she’d stay here forever with her nap buddy.

_Ah yes, cuddles._

Yi had asked him to take time for cuddles and he wouldn’t let him down. It still worried Yasuo slightly to have to wake him up once it was time to join him but it had been specially asked, so welcome. _It’s fine, he asked_.

As soon as he finished he would get on the couch too, ready to snuggle up against Yi. These moments when he felt cold were bad but at least it meant Yasuo could help just by hugging him. A bit of a joke between them but it was very good and appreciated.

Before that Yasuo had to eat, which took time because he was an idiot in love and seeing Yi nestled in his blankets and pillows could be quite distracting. His heart never stopped to melt. Oh he would do everything just to be in the blankets too, holding him close and peppering so many kisses over feverish skin. To feel him relax against him, obviously relishing his body warmth.

_Arggggg…_ He had to eat faster or he wouldn’t get to that.

That time it really worked although Yasuo did go slow enough not to choke on his food by accident. So stupid and yet it could happen. Once his plate was clear he quickly went to the kitchen to clean everything. Horrible but it was part of cooking, tools got dirty.

One eternity later, everything was spotless, he was free to find Yi again.

_YES !_

Being happy wasn’t a good enough reason to jump in the flat, Yasuo did some effort to remain quiet while he took hasty steps toward the couch. Oh wait. Just in case, he took his t-shirt off because one thing he had learned since the beginning of Yi’s flu, cuddling under a pile of blankets could get really hot so he had to take some measures.

Now that it was done he slowly sat on the other side of the couch, petting Lily a little when she looked up curiously at this new visitor. Yasuo knew he had to wake Yi up but he didn’t want to go for it too suddenly. Gently he moved Lily to the end of the couch so he could take her place and sneak between Yi and the backrest. She didn’t even meow, accepting her fate.

« Thanks peanut. » Quick whisper before he got all his attention on his beloved.

_Alright, gentle gentle._

Through the years Yasuo had a lot of experience to efficiently wake Yi up when needed, this time he simply kissed his cheek and caressed his face softly until it was enough. Clearly this was a rather light nap, never too far.

In no time Yi was back, slowly blinking before his gaze fell on Yasuo. _Gorgeous darling…_ To see him grin despite the fever was extremely endearing, that beautiful smile that made him fall first.

« Hey… »

_Oh fuck he’s tired_. It was crystal clear in Yi’s voice, not like sore throat but more in the tone, deep exhaustion.

« Awww you’re too much for me… Hello honey sunshine… »

A proper kiss to Yi’s lips then Yasuo was pleased. He kept his hands around the latter’s face, at least the visible part because the blankets covered almost everything.

« The feeling is the same… Love, cuddles ? »

« Hell yeah ! Can I come in… ? »

Just to be polite and to let Yi welcome him when he wanted because right now he looked quite cold and so to open the blankets for a visitor might feel awful for as long as it last. Yasuo got ready to sneak in as soon as he was invited to. Indeed Yi didn’t need to answer, he lifted a corner of the blankets so he could join him. Before the risk to make it too cold Yasuo lied down with him, comfortably setting under that heavy cover.

« Damn it’s so hot in here. Sorry, I must be a little chilly in comparison. »

It was logical but without waiting Yi took him closer until they were properly cuddling. It tickled lightly Yasuo to be held by someone wearing a wool sweater but if this was the price to be close then he would pay it again and again without thinking twice. Now he sighed happily, at peace.

« It’s fine, you’ll warm up soon enough… I missed that… »

Yi’s voice sounded so small and weak but he remained himself, at least he wasn’t as feeble as he sounded like because he curled up against Yasuo and used some strength in their embrace.

« I missed that too… Though yeah, not even a full day without it. » Funny how clingy they could get sometimes.

« Yes but I woke up without you, couldn’t have the morning cuddles… »

No doubt Yi didn’t mean it as a remark but it was true, he had woken up all alone. Yasuo felt bad even though the situation was far from dramatic, they were making up for that missed occasion right now.

« Sorry baby, I swear tomorrow I’ll be here for you… »

« Oh no, I know you didn’t mean to miss that… You came back to me, that’s all I can ask for. »

This time Yi was the one to kiss his cheek, making it deliberately sweet and nice. A good start for this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might get spicy at some point but not so soon~


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> MORE FLUFFFFFFFFF  
> and some nap~

_Oh, again…_

It seemed that today he was quite tired because he couldn’t stop falling asleep and then waking up frequently. In itself it wasn’t an issue, Yi was sick and so it could happen. Since for now he was awake, he changed side under the blankets and settled for more sleep. Then he registered that slow gesture in his hair, hand carefully caressing him.

« Hello, hello… »

Spoken softly to him from up there. _Ah…_ Indeed here was Yasuo, putting his headphone aside to chat. It was a little confusing for Yi because the last thing he remembered was cuddling with the latter, both under the blankets for maximum comfort. Now he was still wrapped in his blankets but truly lying on the couch, head resting on Yasuo’s lap. This had to be his initiative because his laptop was sitting on the armrest, possibly he had been working meanwhile.

_He’s cute…_

Yi wanted to show some affection, at least for that feeling blooming in his chest every time he saw Yasuo smile. Shakily he raised his hand, trying to fight that light freezing sensation when one of his limbs wasn’t covered. He still succeeded, lightly brushing Yasuo’s face enough to see him grin sweetly, obviously happy. Quick to cover Yi’s hand with his, so warm. _Awww…_

« Hello love… Tell me, is it late ? »

Serious question because he noticed the slowly changing light of the day, not close to sunset but it was leaning toward that.

« Uhhh oh no don’t worry, almost 6. All good, darling… How do you feel ? »

Now Yasuo had let go of his hand to instead caress Yi’s face, squishing a little his cheek from endearment before he stopped. Oh to be loved to that point. It wasn’t a cure but it did make his days so much easier.

« Mmh tired, I think I’ll sleep a bit more. Thanks for the time… » Longing, he nuzzled Yasuo’s palm, relishing his still impressive body warmth. « I’ll let you work now, wake me for dinner if I really falls asleep… »

« Awww don’t worry, you’re not bothering me. I didn’t wanna be alone and preferred to be here in case you need anything. Sleep well, baby, I’ll wake you up for dinner… »

A hand in his hair and the most tender words possible. Feeling affectionate Yi curled up against him, trying to get as much contact as possible, clinging a little to Yasuo.

« Thank you, dear… »

The situation wasn’t perfect because he still felt very sick but at least he got his boyfriend present and ready to help with anything.

_More sleep…_

~

Like expected, the rest of the day didn’t go better but there were a few happy things. By default having Yasuo nearby made it up for every down side. Soon after their short conversation, Yi had fallen asleep again, only to wake up much later and feeling like he was burning under the fever. Close enough, it was that time when he felt too warm.

After a quick shower he got back to Yasuo, busy in the kitchen making mashed potatoes because he got sudden inspiration during work. There Yi sat, a bit shaken by the flu but still able not to collapse on the table after a while. Sadly the return of the fever made it difficult to bear even after stripping as much as possible. Yi only stayed in the bare minimum for decency and even that wasn’t really comfortable. At least he got a few pecks from time to time when Yasuo took a short affection break during his cooking session.

Overall it was quite fine.

Dinner happened, Yi tried to eat a little of the main dish but he wasn’t really hungry and all he took was a small bowl of soup while Yasuo took as mission to devour what he had prepared. Good for him.

After some cleaning, it led to that moment, both of them on the couch to watch a movie.

_Ugh_.

Sometimes Yi didn’t understand the flu because it gave him always such a hard time and never the same kind. Right now he was still half naked after such a long time feeling like he was burning but slowly he got a few chills and it grew uncomfortable. Stuck between cold and warm, in the bad way.

Why couldn’t it be more accommodating ? Stupid question but Yi really wished he had a solution.

It was really unpleasant because he wanted to curl up against Yasuo to seize that occasion for warmth but it felt like too much. On the other hand, he got chilly. Yes, the two at the same time which didn’t make sense and kept him from focusing on the episode they watched. Neither would work, he had to endure so he slowly came closer to Yasuo, taking short contact because being too committed could turn painful.

« Baby ? »

Yi was close to sigh because of course his moves would get Yasuo’s attention, always very careful.

« It’s nothing, don’t worry. »

« Ah erm I was just asking about you trying to cuddle when you’re too hot but now you say not to worry. Is there anything wrong ? » Resolute, Yasuo even paused their episode to focus on him instead.

It wasn’t really worth it but Yi still liked when they came forehead to forehead so the latter could gauge his temperature. Then a strong shiver took him, visible enough to give Yasuo a worried look.

« Fuck, you sure it’s nothing ? Are you feeling too cold… ? »

So kind and yet it made Yi a little sad to see how much he worried Yasuo these days. The end of the flu couldn’t happen sooner.

« I don’t know, it’s… strange. If I go and cuddle with you under the blanket I’ll hate it but now I got some chills too. Not really funny. »

Even when he said that he tried to get closer to Yasuo, craving to be held. Maybe it would do the trick.

« Ahhh do you need a blanket ? A shirt ? Something else ? Please, I don’t wanna let you get cold… »

« No, it will be too much… Just hug me tight, I’ll see if it helps. »

« Alright, alright… »

No more questions for now, Yasuo welcomed him in his arms while still lying back on the couch. This way Yi could properly snuggle up against him, a little relieved to feel pain reduced but it didn’t brush completely off the whole discomfort. Anyway, this was already better.

« Good, baby… ? »

_Cute…_

« Yes, perfect. Thank you… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmh maybe less than 10 chapters left


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> let's get more spicy~

_Awww, he’s asleep…_

That was the whole point of going to bed but still, Yasuo was glad to know Yi had found sleep. _He’s still quite sick_. Sad to see, surely even worse for him. There wasn’t much to do except taking care of chores, making adapted food and providing body heat under the blanket when Yi felt too cold. Not so much for Yasuo but he did it gladly, to make it easier for the latter.

_At least now it’s fine_.

Yi was deep asleep, faintly snoring because of the illness and so happily snuggled up to Yasuo as remaining trace of their cuddling. For him ? Not so much, he was kept awake without any reasons because for a few days he went to sleep at the same time than his boyfriend which was way earlier than his habits. And now he was awake, eyes definitely closed to find sleep but he knew time was going and he couldn’t even check it.

All he had was Yi, holding him in his sleep like an anchor. _Cute…_

No way to remember exactly but for sure it had been a few days since Yi got sick. Yasuo couldn’t wait for the end, he hated to see him suffer like this even in rather minimal ways. Maybe it was going to take a few more days, a week, he couldn’t know by advance. The sooner, the better. Not just because he wanted to fuck, how crude. _But yeah_. It reminded him that twice he had needed some help and Yi obliged diligently, always so nice. Once the flu was over they would fuck, Yasuo was going to plan it so well. He wanted him so much but couldn’t fully indulge.

_Arg._

Indeed he hadn’t earned the title of horny for nothing. And now he was stupidly thinking about sex when he should have been sleeping. _Fuck…._ Yi wouldn’t be laughing at him for that but no doubt he would have that amused grin, ready to offer some help as quick.

_Stop, stop, stop…_

To get needy now would be ridiculous. Yasuo did his best to push everything away, focusing on his darling instead.

_Not yet…_

~

« Mmmh… »

_Oh…_

And now he woke up.

_Damn, I fell asleep._

That was good because for a long time Yasuo had thought he would never find rest. Now he was awake and the sun was up too, not close to send them blinding light right on their faces but this was going to happen at some point.

All good, maybe he would get more sleep. Plus Yi was still here, not having mysteriously disappeared during the night. For now he had his back turned to Yasuo, not completely covered by the blanket so it must have been a better time. _Good_. Maybe the first sign that Yi was getting better since he didn’t seem to suffer from the temperature.

_I hope._

In any case, Yasuo came closer to spoon, never missing an occasion for a hug as long as Yi could take it.

_Baby…_

It was so sweet to hold him, to be able to show discreet affection that Yi maybe wasn’t aware of since he was asleep. _Wake up soon ?_ Yasuo didn’t know if he wanted him to, personally he wanted to have some time with Yi but maybe he needed that dear rest. So he kept his attention chaste and light, barely a short peck to the latter’s shoulder before he settled for sleep.

Sweet surprise, it seemed that Yi was awake. Slowly he moved so Yasuo gave him room until they could rest again. _Cutie cutie ?_ It went until Yi was facing him, face coming to rest against his shoulder in the most natural reflex. _Awwww…_

Then Yasuo froze. By moving like this until they were hugging again, Yi was now in full front contact with him and so it made his arousal so noticeable.

_FUCK_.

So if it weren’t him, it was Yi instead.

His thoughts raced, trying to catch up, to see if he wasn’t imagining this. So shy distance between them, Yasuo tried to remain chaste but he wanted to know. He trailed a hand between them and so he indeed found Yi hard, asleep. Of course he would move in his sleep. Of course. Now it was time to stop his own need, always so turned on when he found his darling craving even in silence.

_Why…_

Oh lust was now burning him lightly, soon he would be as aroused as Yi. _Fuck_. Was he going to wake Yi up ? On any other occasion he wouldn’t have thought twice but the flu and everything made it so difficult.

Time was going, Yasuo got stupidly stuck in that situation and now he was hard too, trying not to hold Yi in any incorrect way but he craved so much. _What should I do… ?_

The answer came by itself when Yi moved a bit more to the point of pushing Yasuo to lie on his back.

_Oh. He’s awake._

It was obvious because now he was kept down on the mattress by Yi, sleepily looking at him while he seemed to wake up. The cheer innocence of the moment almost made Yasuo forget about the whole panic half a minute earlier. Yi was just so cute, softly coming on top to chase a kiss. Funny how they didn’t even speak before they kissed, communicating like this instead. Nothing rushed, just the light feeling of tongue and early affection. It went until Yasuo remembered everything and moaned.

Surprising for Yi because he pulled back, giving the dearest kind of look. It made Yasuo blush so dark, he wasn’t even the first of the two yearning physically but for Yi this must have been confusing.

« Oh. » Curious moves, light shifting on top of Yasuo that brought them to intimate contact. « Oh… »

_Ahhhhhhh…_

« Ah, sorry… You—You were hard but I swear I didn’t wake you up on purpose ! Please, I didn’t mean to… »

Sharp rocking happened right in the middle of his clumsy explanation, which definitely acknowledged their mutual needs as if it wasn’t already.

« Yasuo… »

The last thing he needed, to hear Yi moan his name gently, a bit surprised and so aroused.

_I’m so fucked…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thirst never stops xD


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahhaha the spicyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

… _What’s going on ?_

To be honest, Yi was a bit lost although it wasn’t a case of panic. All he remembered was that dream clinging to him and then close warmth, embrace around him. That was when he woke up and found Yasuo. After that it quickly escalated and now he was on top of him, incredibly aroused without reason.

He hadn’t meant to moan like that, even less to be needy early but it was reality. _Ah…_ Piecing everything together, it seemed that it just happened all alone, maybe a sexy dream or just the seldom yearning in the morning. A series of incident.

« It’s alright, it’s alright… » Quick, an answer for Yasuo because he looked a little distressed if not turn on after all that.

No idea what he was doing but Yi wanted so much. After doing his best to soothe the potential confusion, he lightly rocked back against Y asuo, still needing a lot of attention because that was it, he was hard despite the flu and everything going on.  _I’m getting better… ?_ This was the strangest way to find out but he wasn’t mad, they had always loved these special mornings spent in bed. 

It wasn’t enough, he wanted Yasuo all for himself. Yi held him closely, taking another kiss to show him how much he craved. It was almost unfair to be that horny after a few days, of course it would hit him full blast as soon as he got a little better. Anyway, it was going to be fine, Yasuo was equally aroused beneath him and grabbed him in dear hurry. A kiss rarely felt that good.

It could have stayed this way for a while but after Yi started to truly grind for relief, the kissed was interrupted and so did their embrace.

« …What ? » So confused in this maddening hell of need. He couldn’t understand why Yasuo put some light distance between them.

« P-Please stop, you’re still sick, we can’t… I wish we could but I don’t wanna risk that. »

Good words coming from a man already blushing so dark, obviously in a desperate state. Yi didn’t know how to take that, he wasn’t close to cry for being denied relief but he wasn’t happy either, lightly disappointed by that choice. _But I need…_

Was it so wrong to indulge one single time ? There had been plenty of occasions to get aroused these past few days and yet he hadn’t, it proved that right now was the perfect moment.

« Yasuo, I need you… I know I’m sick but please, it’s the first time I’m like that… »

How funny, usually it was the opposite, Yasuo being so horny and gently pleading to have fun. Although in those cases he didn’t beg to have sex when it wasn’t welcome, he knew when to choose his time.

It broke a little his heart to be refused further. Yi tried to get as close as possible even to share contact but clearly Yasuo was avoiding everything despite being hard. To his credit, he was doing what felt right and Yi couldn’t really blame him for it but for once he needed relief, it had to happen now.

« It’s unfaaaaaaaaaaair… I swear I wish we could fuck, I’d do it any day except this one. I’m so sorry baby… »

Yi would have found that cute if he wasn’t so aroused. Since this wasn’t going anywhere, he decided to take the matter at hand, literally.

« Alright, very well. I’ll take care of that myself. » He did feel faintly petty but not too much because he knew that had the positions been reversed, he would have refused too.

To make it clear, he completely moved off Yasuo, rolling back on his other side so he was now turning his back to the latter. No other choice, at least like this he would be free to indulge. No way to wait any longer, Yi undressed a little, which barely involved pushing down his underwear so it wasn’t in the way and taking off his night shirt. As soon as it was done he touched himself, unable to hold back a low moan because he was really starved for any kind of affection.

_Please, Yasuo…_

All this was a bit childish because he knew his boyfriend and his libido, never could he ever not get turned on when the setting was safe. Yi was silently hoping that he would at least get a helpful hand for that, he knew having sex all the way would be stupid but it didn’t mean he had to drown in frustration.

Quiet sighs and gasps in the otherwise silent room. It was only a matter of seconds. Meanwhile Yi kept a hard pace on himself, cock leaking gently for all the tension endured and heated thoughts. Such an odd time because he knew too well that Yasuo was just behind him, that he was aware of what was going on and that his most likely reflex was to follow. Though nothing happened yet.

Next instant Yi was gladly surprised to register sudden rushed moves in bed, then arms around him while there was the unmistakable presence of his beloved behind him, front to back. _Oh…_ It also made him aware of Yasuo’s erection, not fully rubbing against his rear but close enough.

« Babyyyyy… That’s so mean and so hot… I just wanna do one thing right and you’re not helping. » Lightly complaining but that was a hell of a compliment.

« My apologies but I really really need a hand, be it yours or mine. I understand you’re doing your best, love, but it doesn’t have to be all the way. Take me like this… »

With urgency he did his best to lower Yasuo’s pants, which caused his cock to sprang free and made Yi moan softly from the mere idea because for once he was extremely turned on. They couldn’t get that so instead he guided the latter until he was fully pressed against him, spooning.

A loud gasp followed by a whimper answered the initiative, coming out really adorably.

_Stop being so cute…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not over yet~


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's the spiiiiiiiiiiice go ooooooon

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

On reflex Yasuo’s hands tightened over him, out of surprise.

« Like this… ?

Everything was going a bit fast, not just Yi. Of course he was still worried but in moments like these, need took over and there wasn’t a lot Yasuo could do until he got some relief. Not when he was now spooning with Yi, cock thrust between his thighs. It had to be exactly what his darling wanted since they couldn’t get on the usual plan. Like this it wouldn’t be too exhausting.

He felt a hand over him, grabbing his ass without any ceremonies as to get him to move. _Damn…_ It really got him when Yi was horny, his composure gone to reveal lust. Yasuo would always let the latter have him in every way he wanted, as if he wouldn’t be enough.

Another moan came in return when he rocked back against Yi by reflex, not meaning to but since he earned that kind of reaction, it had to be right.

« Yes… Go on, fuck me… »

Now Yi was swearing, it had to be urgent. _Ahhhhh…_

« I-I’ll do my best… Tell me if I go too fast… » Stupid to say, this wasn’t really as intense as actual fucking but Yasuo still wanted to know.

No matter the answer, Yi rocked back against him, hips pressed flushed to him while he really did his best to keep his legs closed. The most gentle of laughs rang, reminding Yasuo why he loved him that much. Love like a drug. In return he held Yi firmly, giving a few sloppy pecks to his shoulder or head through wild strands. It smelled just like him, so nice.

« You’ll never be—oh… too fast… Love, I’m not sure… we’ll have another time like this… Ah ! Go wild for me… »

It was true, with the flu they couldn’t know for sure that Yi was going to feel better soon and if it meant another occasion to have fun. Already to get him all aroused and horny was quite a miracle, they couldn’t hope for much. Then Yasuo had to enjoy this time as much as possible, everything was fine and worrying was useless.

His brain still worked though, reminding him of one crucial point : this wasn’t exactly one-sided but indeed Yi wasn’t getting as much relief than him. He had to solve that and quick. _Let’s do him good…_ Bonus, one of Yasuo’s guilty pleasures was to play with Yi, to get him all needy and barely able to clutch the sheets. It was rather easy because he knew him so well.

First a tight grasp around Yi’s cock, replacing his own hand at the occasion. _Awww…_ That was a lot of precum, barely a few strokes and it went smoothly. Another reason to be happy. Since there was no big risk to overstimulate him – unless he really tried – Yasuo aimed to make him come first. It didn’t go just with strong strokes, sweet words could also help a lot. Eager to please, he got his other hand over Yi’s chest to play a little while he started to whisper heated nothings.

« Already such a mess… Tell me baby, did you dream… ? Is that why you got all needy for me ? » So so easy to slip back into his habits, to hell his worries. It always went so well with Yi.

Aside, Yasuo wanted the answer to that first question. It happened to him sometimes, to Yi greatly less but it had occurred a few times. In any case it was really hot to see and to know about. He wished they could have fun like that more often. For a few seconds he heard nothing except Yi’s dear panting, finally joining Yasuo’s grasp over his cock to make it even better.

_Tell me, honey~_

« I… I dreamed… Ngh…. I don’t remember though…. But it felt good— » Suddenly cut off by one of his own moans, getting desperate.

It was so loud that Yasuo paused for a few seconds, too hard to think straight while he indulged in a few good thrusts against him. _Mmmh…_ The answer wasn't as sexy as expected but it could work for him, anything was good.

« Too bad you can’t remember… the result is the same, you’re horny for me… sing for me, beautiful~ »

Just in rhythm he squeezed Yi’s cock, indeed making him writhe shortly in his arms. _So cute…_ How could he have almost missed that occasion to have fun ? Now Yasuo was enjoying it so much, doing everything in his power to bring the latter to climax.

« Getting close… »

« You’re doing perfect… Cum, I know you want to… »

Not really meaning to, Yasuo still played a little over his skin, leaving a few light marks for next day. It was fine, Yi had no reason to get out so this wasn’t an issue at all. He held him even more tightly, making sure he couldn’t possibly lose grasp during climax. Yasuo could tell that the end was close, too close.

Then it happened. Sadly he almost missed it because Yi quickly covered his mouth as soon as he came, muffling his potential sounds of pleasure. _Oh no…._ It was his choice, Yasuo couldn’t be mad at him though he was sad he didn’t get to hear him. Maybe that was because Yi was really needy and couldn’t trust himself not to be outrageously loud. His part wasn’t over yet, Yasuo stroked him through his peak until all of his release covered his hand.

« Mmmh good job… You came a lot, must have been desperate… » Light kiss to Yi’s shoulder, to soothe the end.

« Ah, sorry… »

So Yi finally stopped silencing himself to say that ? Yasuo would have feigned to be annoyed but it was pointless, only risked to create an issue where there was none.

« Shhhh it’s all good, no problem at all… » Difficult to stay still, he quickly kissed Yi’s cheek before giving a light rocking not to forget about that : « Baby… ? I wanna come too, you don’t mind… ? »

No way to remain calm now, he had prioritized Yi for a while and now he needed in return.

_Please…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this gonna end soon, more fluff incoming xD


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmh soon i'll have to think about the end

« Oh dear… »

Every kind of bliss had an end, just like this one. Meanwhile Yasuo hadn’t found his so Yi quickly got moving to provide some relief. Right now it meant staying in the previous position but closing his thighs as he could so it was pleasurable.

« Fuck… »

_Hot…_ He loved Yasuo’s voice, especially when it could take a deep turn like right now, too needy and turned on to pretend he was doing fine. All good for Yi, he paid close attention while he let himself be taken. Frantic grasps and tiny moans punctuated the following minute, shaken by each thrust.

« Yes, take me… Think about next time, you’ll be able to make love to me just as you wish… »

This wasn’t nearly as good as Yasuo’s dirty talk but it was honest work. Unless he was specifically asked to beforehand, Yi never ran his mouth crudely, not when he could use sweet words instead. It could still have an impact, like right now as the latter roughly held him in place with hands over his waist. The last time before orgasm. If that could be, Yasuo got a little faster, face lingering close to Yi’s neck.

 _My turn…_ Maybe it could sound a little useless but it happened so often that they just switched around the talk and dynamic depending on who needed immediate relief. Control was so easy to exchange. It also gave this peculiar moment when after being sexily praised and teased, Yi could perfectly return the favor and help Yasuo when he got too close.

« You’d like that ? To either have me like this or to want me on top ? Be a dear and imagine it, I’m sure you can picture it very easily… »

« Oh god… c-close ! Yi— ! » In the end it was so high-pitched, song of pleasure when climax hit.

So it was enough. _Perfect_.

It didn’t stop immediately, Yasuo still had to run his high and so to rock quite strongly against Yi while it last. Only him could find cute the way he was held desperately before it faded away, leaving only fading bliss and shaky breath behind him.

« Love… ? Was it good ? »

So carefully he reached for Yasuo although he couldn’t see what he was doing. At least for now they were spooning and so he didn’t suffer from lack of affection. Only patience was required. Then hands moved again over his skin, so warm and nice. Yi was embraced again, this time with more dedication while they shared a sigh of relief.

« Mmmmh perfect, baby… Damn, you’re always so fucking hot… » Said lowly while he kissed his way up Yi’s neck to his jaw.

Further it required Yasuo to move so he decided quickly to do it, having Yi lie on his back while he got on top of him. _My wonderful darling…_ Taking Yasuo in his arms, the most natural reflex.

« You are too, thank you for the help. Also I apologize for forcing you a little to help me, I wish I didn’t have to seek relief but it was too much at once… »

Right on, he was caught into a deep kiss, as sudden than short. It left him both dazed and also craving for affection, covering that hand that had remained over his face.

« No, no, no ! It was fine, I wanted to help ! See, I couldn’t even resist… » An equally short kiss was given again, more about reassuring than to relish that special attention. « Speaking of… »

For a few seconds Yi was a bit curious until the latter slotted a thigh right between his leg, making him acknowledge sudden arousal.

« Oh… » It rolled over his tongue so easily and yet gave him some shame for reacting like this.

_Crap, I need again…_

« You really thought I would miss that ? Nah darling, I’m taking care of you until you’re satisfied… »

Yasuo already set a pace, having Yi rock back against his leg for relief. It was obscenely good, so much that he couldn’t stay quiet anymore. _Already…_ No idea why he was that needy that day, maybe because it had been a while since he got some proper relief and everything caught up as soon as he started to feel better.

« I had no idea… Sorry, I think I need more… »

Good thing Yasuo was always there and ready to help. Except it didn’t go as Yi expected because he saw his lover part and cut almost every kind of contact they had, getting out of bed only to sit on the floor and to pull him closer.

« W-What ? »

Oh he wasn’t stupid, everything pointed toward one possibility. Unable to stay long without more contact, Yi followed the silent request and spread his legs open.

« Yes… so eager… »

It made him blush again because despite everything, to hear Yasuo loudly express his satisfaction was always quite flustering when in happened in a sexy setting. Yi tried to relax, eyes closed and hands in the sheets for what was to come.

Slowly it started, still making him twitch lightly after the initial touch. _Ah…_ Yasuo touched him more and more, trailing up his legs until he face his crotch although Yi couldn’t exactly tell for sure when it happened because he purposely stayed blind while it last. Both to relish touch and to avoid shame.

The years couldn’t erase that helpless vulnerability every time he was open for Yasuo, almost feeling his attention on him and right now on his erection. It had indeed made it a lot more bearable but Yi couldn’t help that. He waited for the incoming spark of pleasure, sudden wetness that was going to make him react overly loudly. It was bound to happen.

« Beautiful… » Barely a breath over heated skin.

So Yasuo had decided to tease instead. A tiny whimper escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not yet!!  
> but yeah this fic is taking a while xD


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe there is like 34k of this xD i'll try to wrap it fast!
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Damn, he can go twice !_

At that point Yasuo was happy with any kind of small victory, be it by being offered a second chance at pleasuring his darling. So Yi was honry to that point. Good to know, it meant either he wasn’t so sick anymore or he had a nice break between two fevers. The second option was more likely but it did ease Yasuo’s worries for a while.

_Otherwise he wouldn’t be hard again…._

Perfect for him, now he was free to give the best blowjob he could.

Aside a few reflexes came back like the need to tease and to prepare Yi. Sadly this wasn’t going to happen because a bit too intense, Yasuo had to ignore it. Alright, he doubted the latter would pass out during sex if they really went for it and for example he topped but it meant useless exertion which wasn’t recommended. A blowjob would do. However for now he was having some fun, leaving a few marks over Yi’s inner thigh, playing without offering potent relief. Of course he didn’t mean to go on like this forever, it would be a bit cruel and anyway it was a lot hotter to see Yi tremble under pleasure than teasing.

_Alright, as soon as he asks, I stop_. Until that point Yasuo would go on a little longer.

And yet it didn’t happen so fast. Yi didn’t say a word except to express how good he felt, already panting under these deft hands. This was part of the wonder, Yasuo liked to see so many sexy details like the dark red of Yi’s cock, hanging there unattended. There was still some come over him from the first release, not just pre that dripped as time went. _Ask soon ?_ Not that he was impatient but possibly yes, he wanted the latter to ask him more, to voice his need. It was already so cute of him to grip the sheets, keeping his eyes closed while he took the teasing. Yasuo would have kissed him if he were allowed to.

« You’re so hard, beautiful… Tell me, do you want me to start ? Tell me you want my mouth… »

« If you wish… » Barely spoken in a breath.

Yasuo wasn’t trying to make this a true teasing session but it was a drug, he loved seeing him like this. For once he trailed his thumb on the underside of Yi’s cock, earning as quick a short rocking forward that couldn’t offer any relief.

« Of course I want to but I need you to say it… Be selfish, please. »

Even in that kind of moment Yi still managed to make his heart melt, this time by reaching down to cover Yasuo’s hand. Shy look from up there, he rose a little before caressing his face.

« I’d rather hear you talk but do it, make good use of you mouth for me… I want you… »

_Ohoh_. That was a really dangerous compliment and they both knew it. Yi sure had a thing for his voice, the way he dirty talked or even blabbered at the edge of climax, that was common knowledge. It could almost be enough sometimes but right now wasn’t that time, he pushed these wild ideas aside to focus on him.

« Then my silence will depend on your ability to last. Be loud for me, baby… »

« And that will depend on your skill… I’m joking dear, but please do something. It’s getting difficult to ignore… »

Well, well, well, Yasuo had it coming and the come back was worth noting. Nothing better to motivate him than a playful challenge. Now he got to work, keeping his hands on Yi as quick before he went down on him. _Let’s see if that works._

« O-Oh ! »

_Yes…._ If he got a reaction out of Yi so soon then he might as well jerk off, this was going to be short. Not even joking, Yasuo made a real effort to pleasure him, either playing with his tongue or sucking obscenely. Meanwhile he began to touch himself, no way he could keep his hands busy when Yi was so noisy. Every single flick or move was registered, rewarded by moans varying in tone and loudness.

_Mmmh…_ Alright, he felt like it was a tad too fast so he didn’t go too hard on himself. It wasn’t the point, first he had to get Yi off. Speaking of, this was going well as the latter squirmed a little in bed, arching into contact without any possible fears or shame. On reflex his hand went into Yasuo’s hair, tugging gently after a sudden move but otherwise he wasn’t trying to hurt him.

_Hot…_

A very nice treat, Yi would get two orgasms today. Not really impressive but considering the circumstances Yasuo was glad to know his boyfriend wasn’t too affected by the disease.

He could tell Yi was getting close. First it got a little bitter, some precum going with this loving blowjob but also he didn’t seem to care anymore, even guiding Yasuo to take more. That was the sexiest thing he could do, being selfish. Yes it was silly to be turned on by that but he was stupid and there was nothing more arousing that feeling Yi pulling him down on his cock with need.

« Dear… Ah… » Sometimes it made some sense and formed words, showing he wasn’t completely gone.

_Come…_ Yasuo couldn’t answer, at least not for now when he was actively deep-throating him while getting some relief for himself. It was stronger than him, he fucked his own hand while Yi used him for pleasure. Nothing wrong with that, on the opposite.

When once more Yi pulled his hair a little, Yasuo really took the hint and took him down his throat, relaxing the best he could. It was hot and messy, exactly what he loved. And yet just before he could repeat that, Yi came. Then it got a lot to take at once, too much. He did try to swallow and make this as clean as possible but his hopes were useless, some of it dripped on his cheek in a not so innocent incident. It didn’t matter, he was too close.

_Fuck…_

Leaning against the latter, Yasuo surrendered to need. It wasn’t even anything sophisticated or efficient, just some crude touch over himself until it was enough.

« Ngh… » Final cry of ecstasy, today neither got outrageously loud at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> argggggggggggggg  
> then it will be fluff xD


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too tired tonight xD

_Oh that was intense…_

It left Yi all shaken, in the good way. Quite surprising to still need after the first time but he wasn’t about to overthink that. Yasuo needed help though.

Quite quickly he rose to assess the situation and maybe a bit wanting a kiss despite the situation. It was stronger than him, affection could never wait. However he noticed the small mess made during his end, now staining Yasuo’s chin. _Ahhh_. No doubt the latter would find that quite sexy but Yi preferred to clean as soon as possible, already looking for a tissue in the bedside table.

Now armed, he gently held Yasuo’s face while he remained silent, so needy that he simply leaned into contact. It was quite cute but the mission came first. In no time it was already taken care of. _Better_. Perfectly in timing for Yi to kiss him.

It wasn’t meant to be deep or intense, just some gratitude before he could offer a hand to Yasuo. Yi parted, trying to get him back in bed for his final help.

« You’re so quiet… Come here, let me help you. You deserve it… »

Oh how much he loved that moment when he had all of Yasuo’s attention, so beautiful under that dark blush, lust in his eyes.

« Errrrr… I’m done, don’t need help anymore. »

« Are you sure ? One single time was enough ? » A light touch of curiosity because he knew Yasuo, no way he didn’t need at least a second time.

« No, I mean… I just came too. Twice. Sorry, I couldn’t resist, you sounded so good… »

Indeed when he got in bed his cock was soft again. _I see_. Well, that was quite arousing but Yi didn’t need more. Nonetheless he felt a bit pleased to know offering attention had been enough for Yasuo.

« Oh, it’s completely fine. I’m glad to know you found relief too, though yes I’d have loved to take care of you in return. Let’s add this to the list of things we’ll do once I’m not sick anymore. »

Since it was over, Yasuo came back to him to the point of having him lie back. Always so reassuring to have his love on top, leaning down to give a few more kisses out of joy. _Yes…_ It felt wonderful. Yi would have almost forgotten about the flu and his previous terrible state but now it was barely felt, far too satisfied.

Surely it was first meant to be short before answering but now they wandered again, holding each other closely while the kiss got deep and passionate. Yasuo didn’t seem scared anymore, that was great to know. Hopefully all would get better from now, Yi wished.

« Mmmgh… » Nothing but the noise of making out in this quiet room.

Life couldn’t be better.

When they parted, Yasuo remained right there, front to front as to relish his body warmth. Yi didn’t mind, his perception of temperature was rather fine and he loved to have him so lazy after love.

« I can’t wait until next time…. Though yeah, I know it’s better to wait a little, to be sure. I don’t wanna risk hurting you, baby. »

« I know, I know, dearest. With some luck it won’t take long until it’s over. » One peck to Yasuo’s face, he was far too adorable at the moment. « Love ? Sorry, I’d like to clean up a little, maybe take a shower if possible while I’m still able to stand. »

Not that he felt really messy but they had gone for it carelessly not only once but twice. It was important to keep things clean, especially their bed.

« Oh yeah, good idea. Can I go too… ? I swear I got enough, no risk of getting a boner. »

_Oh dear…_ There was never the need for such justification, it made Yi chuckle a little before he gave Yasuo another peck.

« All good, love. You’re very welcome to come with me, boner or not. If it happens, it happens. »

Yi already started to move, having the latter follow because otherwise he was trapped under.

« Wait, you’re not supposed to encourage me ! » Always so quick to answer.

« I’m not. Just don’t feel guilty if you require more relief, it would be my pleasure to help. »

Meanwhile they both got up and went to the bathroom, shortly welcomed by Lily busy checking on the humans.

« Oh, hello my lady. Sorry, the bathroom will be closed. »

« See yaaaa. » Said right before Yasuo closed the door to said bathroom, indeed cutting the cat’s territory for a time.

Now it was time to relax a little.

~

_Crap…._

Not even an hour after their shower, Yi already started feeling bad. How sad, he had really thought he was out of the woods.

_Clearly not…_

It started slowly, light weariness that soon increased. At the time he was busy in the kitchen making them lunch after a short ‘argument’ to convince Yasuo he was able to take care of that. Now it was obvious he wasn’t. Yi brought a hand to his forehead to get a feel of a fever but it didn’t work, all felt a bit too hot.

« Ah fuck… »

« Some issues ? »

Of course Yasuo would hear, he was in the linked living room and as quick Yi so him perk up, giving a far look of curiosity. Nothing good to find because Yi was supporting himself a little on the table, doing his best to ignore that new discomfort.

« Shit, I’m coming ! You’re feeling bad ?? »

Yi sighed, now everything was a bit ruined. It had started quite well but now he didn’t feel like he would be able to finish the cooking. Since Yasuo seemed to have guessed, he sat down at the table not to tire himself too much.

« Yes… I don’t know, it just happened now. Sorry. »

It did help him a little to know Yasuo was now here, crouching so he could look at him. The only touch he initiated was to get a first check of Yi’s temperature, otherwise he wasn’t trying to hug him or anything. Surely for the best because now Yi shivered a little, the chills were back too.

« Oh no… Please, don’t apologize, all is fine, I got you. » There was some effort not to panic but obviously Yasuo was now quite worried, meeting his gaze surely to check on him. « …Sorry, I think the fever is back. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this will be the last part!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!  
> aye, return of the flu D:

_Dammit._

Surely Yasuo knew it was coming, having hoped silently that the flu wouldn’t be a pain anymore but it was back. All this for nothing. At least he had some comfort knowing Yi enjoyed a good break to the point of sharing some relief but it still sucked a lot.

To the point of practically passing out.

Well, he wasn’t sure but getting an answer from Yi was too difficult and not worth it. All he knew what that his dear darling had to lie down on the couch with a blanket and was in that strange state between sleep and reality. May it lessen his pain, that was the least it could do.

Meanwhile Yasuo tried to figure out his life and lunch. Too sick, Yi had to stop cooking so now he was finishing that, some fried rice for two that clearly would make some leftovers because he doubted they were going to eat together.

_Baby…_

No way to know.

Since his meal was ready, Yasuo took his plate and glass to the living room, to have his lunch not too far from Yi. Just in case he came back to get some fresh water, it could be useful. Looking at him, Yasuo guessed he was asleep but if he came to wake up for more than a few seconds then he had several helps available.

_Is he even hungry ?_

Probably not and again, he wasn’t likely to get an answer soon. How sad, for such a long time he nearly thought Yi was recovering. Not much to do anymore except maybe keep some soup in the fridge for when he felt like eating something. The latest meal taken was on the previous day so Yasuo remained a bit preoccupied, soon worry was going to kick his ass.

Himself had to eat too so he did although he paid close attention to any noise from Yi, when Lily wasn’t making a fuss. Now she seemed to come back to the living room, begging for some attention.

« Hello hello peanut. Sorry, better stay quiet, Yi isn’t feeling so good right now. » He gently whispered to Lily while he pet her, small distraction from the general worry.

Unfazed, she still purred and decided to lie down like a potato next to Yasuo, clearly enjoying the attention offered. That made him chuckle, quite endeared. Then his attention got back as quick on Yi when he moved slowly, barely mumbling in his sleep while he seemed to stir during a dream.

_Aye_. Yasuo felt bad for him but there was nothing to be done. At most he could find a washclothe to soak it and offer something against the fever but not sure it would help since Yi looked cold. Yasuo did it nonetheless, far too worried to deny himself that kind of useless distraction.

He sighed. That day had begun so well and now all was ruined.

_Please feel better soon…_

By now his plate was empty and he had no real reason to stay here except keeping an eye on Yi. The dishes wouldn’t clean itself all alone, Yasuo got up and found some motivation to take care of that.

_Imagine if he sleeps until tomorrow._

~

Back to the routine and so back to cleaning the flat. Yasuo could work too but at the moment he was mostly trying to busy himself and cleaning what he could was a good distraction from Yi’s relapse.

Bad side, it wasn’t fun at all.

However he had to take care of it because the house needed to run and every day had its load of tasks. Like laundry, again.

All was rather fine until he heard some noise from the corridor, maybe the living room. That couldn’t be Lily unless she got some serious silly time.

« …Y-Yasuo ? »

There, the only hint he needed. _Oh shit._

So now Yi was awake, as Yasuo could immediately check because he directly ran to join him within a few seconds.

« Yes ?? I’m here ! »

He already knew how bad the latter felt but it still broke his heart to see Yi like this, not quite awake and surely a bit confused or distressed. His voice was gone too, so shaky. Wanting to help Yasuo sat on the floor by the couch, getting his supplies like the box of tissues, the water bottle and painkillers. On reflex he came closer, resting a little against the edge of the couch as he struggled not to reach for Yi.

« Hey baby… What can I do for you ? I got painkillers here, or the finest vintage of tap water. » He did joke a little but it was mainly to calm himself before he could overreact.

« Ha… Alright, you convinced me… pour me one with 500… »

It was so cute and sad to see Yi faintly reach for him, barely letting his hand out of the blanket to caress Yasuo’s face. That wasn’t automatically pain but maybe discomfort and it still made Yi’s moves quite shaky and clumsy.

« Good choice… For real, how do you feel ? I guess you feel like shit but I wanna know if there is anything I can solve. »

After that question and while he waited for the answer, Yasuo deftly took care of his ‘order’, getting the right dose of painkillers and the bottle ready. Yi obviously struggled a little to drink but he managed, supporting himself up on an elbow while he drained a good part of the bottle.

« Awww, looks like you really needed that. Better ? »

As soon as Yi was done, Yasuo helped him and put the bottle away, coming back to his close spot by shy longing. _Not yet, another time…_

« I do feel like crap… I don’t know, this was quite sudden and now it hurts everywhere… » After lying back Yi curled up and shuffled a little closer to, maybe not enough for a kiss but the intention remained. « Love… ? Cuddles ? »

_Awwwwww…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i'll try from now to have more time go, maybe the fic will end in a few updates


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooo  
> i swera this fic will end at some point xD

Always in and out.

Life was a constant loop and there wasn’t much Yi could do to settled down for a while. The flu always came back to make him feel worse, slow moves and head feeling like pushed in cotton. Nothing pleasant.

At least he had Yasuo for now.

_Dear…_

Everything was blurred, too soft. Yi could try to focus a little but the effort wasn’t worth it. He curled up against Yasuo, taking the blanket back to him as he felt a bit colder with time.

« Ngh… »

« Shhhh, all good… Is the painkiller already kicking in ? »

Yes, Yasuo was still here. Not a surprise but Yi liked to be reminded of that fact, he wasn’t alone. Too tired or just sick to really move, he nodded before gripping Yasuo closer. Like always the latter didn’t seem to complain, going with the flow and holding Yi with comforting strength.

« Maybe… »

Truth be told, Yi had no idea if it was doing its thing already or not. His thoughts never stayed long and he was barely left to deal with whatever he felt. For now he felt like shit and wanted to cuddle with Yasuo, nothing else.

« Aight. Tell me if you need anything, I’ll gladly help. »

It wasn’t just the typical softness in Yasuo’s tone when he spoke to him, it was also in tender gestures like when he stroked Yi’s cheek, sometimes pressing his lips against skin. Far from overwhelming. If he were able to think more, he owuld realize Yasuo was doing his best not to hurt him by accident. The intention was enough to warm his heart, glad to be hugged and loved in this painful time.

« Not for now… Just hold me, please… »

The edge wasn’t far. Yi could sense that cliff incoming, the moment he would fall again only to come back to the surface hours or minutes later. Time was such a weird concept when he was sick like this, he couldn’t say for sure how much had gone during his breaks.

_Doesn’t matter…_ He had Yasuo, he would never abandon him. This embrace was meant to last for a while.

Then his eyelids felt so heavy and sleep caught him again.

~

Noise.

Soft words. He couldn’t understand it but the tone was far too sweet to be anything bad. Whispered to his ear like the most gentle of praise. Yi moved and switched side in the most sleepy reflex he could have although he remained quite slow and clumsy. Eyes still closed but he knew he was somehow awake.

Then he settled down again and felt warm hands over his skin, grabbing carefully his shoulder, his chest but without any ill intent. It felt like Yasuo was pressed to his back, hugging him once more.

More noises, words impossible to seize.

His body ached but everything was made of clouds. Perception reduced to nothing. Yi didn’t try to open his eyes, he felt too tired for this.

_More sleep…_

At least his head didn’t hurt anymore, that was a relief.

~

There was a move on the couch, it woke Yi up suddenly.

Eyes open, he stared at Yasuo without noticing really, mind foggy.

« Ah… » Was that his own voice ?

« Oh, sorry… I’ll be back, baby, never too far. Call for me if you need anything… »

It was said and yet he couldn’t grasp much of it, no matter how much he looked at Yasuo as if it would answer his questions. Which questions ? _All good… He’s not far…_ On reflex he rose and reached for the latter, though it wasn’t really concluding because he simply brushed his thigh.

Next thing he registered was some strength, gently pushed to lie back as Yasuo came on top of him. Obviously he was really tender about it, giving a peck to Yi’s forehead before he got up and put the blanket in place for him.

« Rest well, Yi, you need it… »

« Come back soon… ? »

Because that was the point ? Yasuo was going away for now.

It got difficult for Yi because he needed to sleep indeed but he was stubborn and wanted to hear Yasuo’s words. His hand was taken, squeezed a little with affection while these warm brown eyes looked at him with obvious love.

« Soon, I swear. Just it’s getting a bit late and I have to go for groceries. I’ll leave your phone next to the water bottle and painkillers in case you need to call me… »

_Groceries…_ It ran his mind for a while without registering. Whatever. All seemed fine and anyway Yasuo was going to come back.

Not knowing what to say, he simply reached for Yasuo again, maybe hungry for a kiss. It happened, soft attention that he tried to chase but the latter remained far too careful, cutting all the fun short. Yi was about to pout a little but everything going on stopped him from it. He simply watched as Yasuo gave him one last peck and stood again.

« See ya very soon, baby… Courage. »

Oh suddenly Yi wanted to follow him and to keep him here, his special darling, his sweetest love but no, Yasuo had to go for now and soon he might just drop asleep on the couch again. Instead he watched him go, get ready little by little, play shortly with Lily, give a few kind looks to Yi.

Before he knew it he was falling again.

~

_Too hot…_

It got too uncomfortable, he kicked the blanket away. Hopeful that would be enough but sadly no, Yi still felt too warm like in summer under the sun by noon.

_Water…_

There had to be some nearby, Yasuo always took care of that. Fumbling, patting around Yi ended up bumping that water bottle on the floor right next to the couch. Instinct took over and he just drank until there wasn’t any more left. At least for now his thirst was rather appeased.

Lying back on the couch, Yi felt uncomfortable with the very sensation of clothing over his skin. Too hot. He took it off until it felt rather fresh.

Why did he feel that bad ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> closer i hope xD


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhh it has been a while!  
> i was updating the other series~

_Wait, where is he ?_

Not that Yasuo was panicking but soon he might if he didn’t get an answer. Understandable because he just got back home after some quick groceries, expecting to find his darling on the couch. Except nope, Yi wasn’t on the couch. However there were a few things like the blanket and few clothes scattered there and there without any visible care.

_Bathroom ?_

It could be and it was logical. In any case Yasuo didn’t think there was anything tragic going on, just the latter having moved while he was gone.

For now he put the groceries on the kitchen table and hastily checked every room of the flat. Noises weren’t helping him, it didn’t indicate any living presence in here which made him worry a little.

« Baby ? »

Just in case. If no answer came then either Yi was outside or he was asleep. Last stop, their bedroom. As soon as he got there, Yasuo could relax a little and then keep his breath when he found Yi, curled up on their bed.

_Oh sweet lord._

That explained the clothes left behind. It seemed that Yi was now feeling too hot because he had taken off almost everything he wore. Except his underwear. Well, what a surprise for Yasuo and not a bad one. _Yeah, ‘hot’ time_.

So Yi had migrated to their bed, probably because it was a lot fresher than the couch where he had napped all afternoon. Yasuo couldn’t blame him, first he looked cute like this and second it had to be exhausting to endure such changes in temperature. The fever, always, and the chills maybe too.

Even though the urgency was gone, Yasuo didn’t go back to his groceries to put what needed to stay refrigerated in its rightful place. Instead he came closer as quietly as he could – considering his shoes he had forgotten to take off – until he could sit next to their bed. Yasuo didn’t dare to sit directly on it because of the risk of waking Yi up. That would be a sad accident when he had so much crap going on.

_No, he needs to rest more._

That was all Yi could do anyway. However it was nice to know he got enough energy to stand and move to the bedroom, as stupid as it might be to feel happy about it. A small victory. Yasuo didn’t like one bit of that period, to see him suffer like this sucked a lot. So yes he would cheer silently for each small progress made.

What was he doing here exactly ? _Don’t know_.

Yasuo just felt like sitting here, relaxing so faintly because he knew Yi was doing fine – maybe not but not too bad. He was right there, back to Yasuo without knowing it, deep in his rest. All was fine.

_Get up, can’t let the eggs in the open for too long._

Quite simple to do. Yasuo got up and left in a similar fashion after taking off his shoes to be sure. He walked through the corridor until Lily suddenly went on his path, meowing loudly. _HOLY—_ And one kitty jumpscare, one. At least he didn’t step on her or anything but for real he got scared.

« Dammit peanut ! Be careful next time ! » Oh it was so funny to pester her in whispers. Yasuo wasn’t that mad, just his heart raced after that sudden appearance of a cat he hadn’t seen coming.

Not a single fuck given by the said lady of this flat, she kept her route to the kitchen with Yasuo after he left his shoes at its place. _Ah, she has hopes_. Maybe one of her bowls was empty. Good guess because indeed one was completely empty and she couldn’t tolerate that. Yasuo sighed fondly before getting the box of her dry food. Like the most pure of instincts, she got the message and meowed strongly until her bowl was filled again.

« There you go, bon appétit. »

Now he and Yi would have some nice peace.

Storing their groceries didn’t take too long, this was mostly the survival stock for anything that had ran low in the week and to get some stuff easy to cook. At the occasion he managed to find one of Yi’s organic infusions, which would maybe make him happy.

_I hope he’ll be able to eat something tonight._

Worries, like always. He knew quite well Yi wasn’t really hungry but he still had to eat or drink something. That was why Yasuo also got some instant soup in case their home-made one got finished.

Enough for meal planning, Yasuo wanted to be elsewhere.

_Baby baby…_

Since there was nothing urgent to do left, he came back to their room. _Ah yes, oh boy_. Not like he had forgotten how undressed Yi was but it still struck all the same. The latter was gorgeous, even with that light flush from the fever. Cautious as ever but a bit touch-starved, Yasuo decided to slowly join him in bed.

It felt like a stupid idea because there was nothing discreet about a grown man slipping into bed while his partner was already there sleeping but he couldn’t resist distance much. All in agility and control, Yasuo managed to lie down facing Yi without causing anything bad.

_Damn, great._

Good news, Yi was still as handsome as ever – not that it mattered a lot for Yasuo but if the latter didn’t look too affected by the virus then it was for the best. Shyly he came closer in the limits of his worry, not daring to even brush Yi’s skin by accident. He had to be feeling too hot at the moment, touch would be a terrible idea for now.

Would he just stay there until it was time to cook ? Now that he thought about it, Yasuo didn’t want to move for now. It was comfortable enough and he could safely check on Yi right there.

_A nap won’t hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soonish the end, i have to figure it out xD


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyy  
> more fluff~

_Oh, it’s dark…_

First thing that came to Yi’s mind, the lack of light. It was getting quite dim in here, surely because time never stopped going. It also meant he was awake, reaching a certain awareness.

_What is that… ?_

Just a hand. Not his.

Strange train of thoughts but he felt so bad that things didn’t really make sense, he got the information but couldn’t make much with it. On reflex he nuzzled that hand, seeking some comfort. Then it reached his brain that Yasuo had to be here.

Eyes open, Yi saw it was true. There he found the latter, lying with him in bed while looking quite awake.

« Hello baby… » Soft tone, soft words.

As Yasuo spoke, he gently caressed Yi’s face since he was already nuzzling his palm. It made sense that at some point he caught Yasuo’s hand for some easy contact. Everything else hurt though, Yi didn’t dare moving or it risked to make him dizzy.

_Say something…_

« Hey… » Short but it was a sign of life.

Everything ached and everything made his life hell and yet Yi wanted more, he wanted to feel Yasuo. Peculiar, it wasn’t in any sexual way, merely an urge to hold him and to know he wasn’t going away. _Ah yes, he left for groceries…_ That was why Yasuo had been gone and then reappeared right here. Couch, bed, all got mixed and he couldn’t remember all but why did it even matter ? They were together again and Yi wanted to feel loved a little.

So he moved, gathering his strengths or what was left of it. In itself it was rather easy, just rise and get closer. For all that time he felt Yasuo’s gaze on him, that forever careful gaze he had since the beginning of the flu. It was getting old quite quick but for that part Yi couldn’t be mad, himself would have worried all the same if it happened to his beloved.

Slowly but surely he came by Yasuo’s side, first to get a feel of his skin and then pushing him to lie back when he came on top. Yi didn’t care much about inappropriate positions, he was sick and merely wanted to be held tightly.

« Yi ? »

Rather normal reaction from a man that saw his ill partner move until collapsing gracelessly on top of him. Yi wanted to care and explain but his thoughts were gone, too scattered. At best he mumbled against Yasuo’s neck, still a bit pleased to have so much contact. If that was true, the latter even hugged him back although it might be out of worry.

« Ahhh for real, it’s fine… ? You’re not feeling too hot right now ? » It screamed light fear without the loudness, along Yasuo’s restless moves over his feverish skin. Obviously he didn’t know what to do.

Half a mind available, Yi tried to focus at least a little. It was important, no matter how affected he was, he didn’t want Yasuo to feel so bad about him.

« I feel… weird. I don’t know if it’s too hot or not, it just hurts and hurts… »

The chills, like always. It made him want to curl up into a pile of blankets for the eternity while also craving to be left completely bare, without any kind of contact. And yet he craved anything from Yasuo, the closest human being, his special darling.

« But, maybe you shouldn’t stay that close then ? I don’t know, I just want to help ! I’ll do anything for you… »

_So kind…_ Exactly what Yi needed, some attention and love even in non-physical ways.

« Then hold me… tight… »

The only thing that mattered. Like this he couldn’t see Yasuo’s expression because he was already curled against him but he could maybe guess how he felt. Not quite certain, a bit scared, all so loving.

« A-Alright, I can do that. Just, let me have us lie on our side, that way I won’t be scared if you slip during your sleep. »

That was fair.

« Fine… »

Yi only had to follow the moves, Yasuo was doing everything, handling him a little until they were both in the perfect position for some sweet cuddles. Now that it was settled Yi clung to him again, sighing of relief now that he could resume his rest. At that point there was nothing else he could do.

« Thanks baby… Now sleepy sleepy time. » As punctuation Yasuo ended his sentence with a good kiss to Yi’s forehead.

It made him chuckle, feeling oh so weak and tired but still able to laugh. So sweet of him.

« Damn, you’re cute. But for real, you look like you need to sleep. Good rest, sunshine… »

Another peck, another reason to giggle enough that it shook his frame just like a shiver.

« Nice way to tell me I look awful… » Yi hoped it was clear enough that he was joking but in such a vulnerable moment, it may come out too seriously.

« Of course not ! I mean, it breaks my heart to see how ill it makes you… You’ll always be my handsome darling. »

If that wasn’t a good praise.

« Joking, joking, joking… My apologies, love… » To further his excuses he kissed Yasuo’s neck, enough to be felt.

« I know you are… Sleep now, I got you. »

_Wait…_

« One last thing, please… »

Was the disease making him selfish ? Yi couldn’t know, he just felt the need to ask more while he could.

« Anything, baby. »

« A kiss, please… »

The last request then he was ready to give up on reality and fall back into dear sleep.

Was that a light gasp he felt ? They were so close, it could be one. In any case Yi loved earning that kind of reaction.

« Anything… »

There were a few slow moves, embrace going loose before Yasuo lifted his chin so gently. The whole gesture was so careful and endearing, Yi took care of meeting his gaze just for that moment. To show his gratitude. After that he was offered that kiss, coaxed to open up shyly. It didn’t last as long as he wanted but it was more than enough attention.

« Thanks… »

Then he could freely fall, knowing someone would always catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i say "mmmmmmmmh this fic will end soon" and then it doesn't  
> let's use some ellipsis


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyy

_How long is it supposed to be ?_

Yasuo had no real idea but five days seemed quite a lot already, he wished it would be shorter than that. If he was to make a wish, Yi wouldn’t even have caught the flu, this was useless pain.

He wondered, he wondered but it wouldn’t help much, even right now. Yi was deep asleep in their bed, as he had been for a few hours. _Good, good_. Yasuo couldn’t do anything for him so it was great comfort to know the latter could find some rest in this mess of fever and headaches.

On his side, he thought about that one evening when Yi slept in one go until the middle of the night. _Well, I don’t know if that helps_. At the same time, it was cool because it was sleep time but on the other, he had heard how annoyed Yi was with the whole ordeal next morning. Being kept awake at night was quite horrible. Neither did insomnia but better not experience it.

If he was thinking about that, it was because now it got late again for dinner. Yasuo had surrendered and napped a little with Yi. May they be together in this fucked up sleep schedule. Now he was awake and feeling like dying inside for as many seconds he spent far of their bed. This was exactly why he shouldn’t have napped but Yasuo couldn’t say he regretted it, spending time with Yi was what he lived for and he got a good occasion to check on his state.

_Arg._

Another dinner alone ?

Since he remembered Yi’s opinion about long sleep at the wrong time, now he felt like it would be best to wake him up for dinner, even just to check on him. Yasuo was going to feel so guilty but surely it would turn out more than fine.

_Yeah, let’s do that._

But first he had to get his dinner ready. _Should I cook for him too ?_ Another important question that had no answer unless he woke Yi up. Everything was pushing him to be a bad boyfriend, it would seem.

_I’m sorry Yi…_

Like every single time, the latter was going to be so sweet even under his terrible fever. Not even mad about it. It wouldn’t stop Yasuo from feeling bad about that.

Not too quietly he returned to their bedroom, finding Yi just where he ‘left’ him before, half tangled in the blanket which was a good side because his perception of temperature could tell a lot. _Baby…_ Hesitating a little, Yasuo still sat on the edge of the bed, so close.

_Do it, maybe he will want to eat something or just to be awake at a normal time._

Swearing to everything sacred, he gently got a hand over Yi’s shoulder then shook him as tenderly as possible. Depending on his state it might be enough to wake him up or not. A light sign of life was noticed but nothing too telling so Yasuo did it again, this time stroking Yi’s face a little.

« Baby, baby, wake up… » Why not try that too ?

For all Yasuo could feel, it wasn’t the worst fever Yi had had so far but he preferred to hear from him how it actually felt.

Everything was put to a stop when he saw the latter wake up, eyes sleepily blinking open although it felt so easy just to close it again for a few more hours.

« Ah… »

_So fucking cute ahhhhh…_ It never changed but the disease sure gave it a new turn. Yi looked a bit more flushed, feverish so to say. As soon as he saw Yasuo he grinned, slowly grabbing that hand over his cheek to give some affection.

« Hello love… »

« Dammit, you know I hate to wake you up but you look adorable… Can I kiss you ? »

The most important question first. However Yi didn’t answer so soon, rising from his sleep spot to sit up and even come closer to Yasuo. Never questioning this, he embraced Yi when it was initiated, nothing to fear from that since he didn’t look like he suffered too much at that moment.

« Yes, please, I’d really like that. »

Sleep was leaving little by little, to be replaced by soft eagerness when their mouths met. Yasuo did resist his own urges to grab and cuddle until the very end but it was doomed from the beginning so he just gave up and took Yi carefully on his lap.

It last surprisingly long, surely because both stopped caring and focused on the kiss instead. Yasuo fully melted after that, once more realizing how emotionally needy he could get after a while. Even after they parted he kept Yi right here to give him a few pecks, offering what he had to hold back for a few hours.

« May I ask, is there any reason why you’d wake me up ? This isn’t a remark, I’m just curious. Is it dinner time ? I see it’s night time now. »

All this deserved an answer, it must have been exhausting for Yi not to feel time going since most of it he was dead asleep.

« Ahh erm, I woke you up because I’ll start making dinner and I wanted to know if you were hungry. Also ‘cause you’d maybe don’t like to sleep until 2. It’s 8 right now, by the way. »

Aside from their conversation, Yasuo was so soothed by their embrace. It didn’t seem that Yi was trembling too much, maybe he was slowly getting better. In return he stayed on Yasuo’s lap, giving a long kiss to his cheek before answering.

« I see and I must thank you, indeed I’d have hated to worsen my sleep schedule. » One more kiss, it never hurt and it made Yasuo chuckle. « I don’t really feel hungry, maybe I’ll have some soup. »

_Crap._

« Sorry to bring some bad news but the chicken soup is finished. But I can still make you an instantaneous one, your choice. »

« Don’t apologize, it’s normal. Alright, I’ll have that instead. Now help me a little, please, I’d like to move to the living room while you cook. »

One good idea.

« Aight, let’s go ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really working to end this one xD


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooo  
> let's finish this fic!

Maybe there was still some good things these days. Yi was starting to feel better or maybe it was more accurate to say he wasn’t feeling as bad as usual days. Without painkillers, which was great. He wasn’t planning on going for a run or staying up too late though, the flu was still here, giving him some chills from time to time. Overall it was a little reduced, probably the end was near.

Nonetheless he took it easy, staying on the couch and listening to whatever Yasuo was telling from the kitchen. Poor one, having Yi out most of the time must have been a bit difficult for him. When he was awake, he didn’t mind Yasuo chatting, it was cute and he felt like little by little he could participate more, health wise.

Once dinner was ready, Yasuo set their little table of the living room for the meal, bringing Yi his bowl of soup and some water along painkillers just in case. It started merrily with that lively atmosphere thanks to the latter.

Another thing he was thankful of, being awake at that time. Yi preferred to be up since it was quite late and time went on, having another difficult night wasn’t appealing at all. A few times he had to reassure Yasuo since he had to wake him up and felt guilty but all was fine, Yi had enjoyed that special moment when he was taken back to reality.

This same mood remained for all the evening, a really sweet note.

At some point dinner was over so Yasuo took all the dishes to be cleaned, leaving Yi not so alone because he continued to chat between the two rooms. Yet another cute detail. There was nothing better to do than to sit on the couch with Lily, petting her with a lot of love since she had that almost systemic reflex of going napping one anyone that dared to sit on the couch with the plaid. This time wasn’t an exception.

Then the dishes were done and a second cutie full of affection joined him on the couch, at the only difference that this one couldn’t purr. Welcomed nonetheless with a kiss, quickly spiraling from there to light passion. However it didn’t go further, this was all they needed and there wasn’t much else to do.

It was time for a movie.

A bit cliché but usually during the week they couldn’t watch one because Yi was working. Obviously it wasn’t the case right now so they had their fun, watching movies and series in the evening when he wasn’t dead asleep fighting the flu.

One good infusion brought by Yasuo then they could go, both comfortably settled on the couch with Lily, whom didn’t seem to mind. Of course they got as many pillows as possible and a few blankets. The nest was ready, they could half cuddle in peace.

~

_Mmmh, it was fine_.

One more classic they could cross off the list. It was definitely not Yi’s favorite movie but it did its job at distracting him and giving the experience of an old famous movie.

The following minute was spent without any moves while he wondered when he would get up to pause the movie. A bit of laziness indeed, it was so comfy right there under the blankets with Yasuo. Speaking of, the latter had been so quiet, it seemed suspicious.

Yi turned his face to him : « Hey, Yasuo ? »

Merely to check but the lack of reaction plus the fact that his beloved was resting against him and the backrest, it made likely that he had fallen asleep. _Awww…_ Indeed Yasuo’s eyes were closed, breathing quite slow which betrayed his surprise nap.

_I guess he needed some rest too_. This was adorable and Yi didn’t mind at all until he realized that they would have to move, at least to pause the credits and later to go to bed. Being careless by sleeping on the couch was quite tempting but Yi’s resolve stayed strong, he wasn’t going to cause them back issues by sleeping like two potato bags on the couch.

_Let’s move._

It was terribly ironic and a little amusing to be now in the position of the one having to wake up the other. He first shifted a little their position to get better access to Yasuo’s face, giving a few pecks to his nose and cheek before caressing with the clear intent to wake him up.

« Wake up, love… Just for a few minutes then we’ll go back to sleep in bed… »

The result was already there, Yasuo woke up and yawned in a manner that wasn’t meant to be endearing but Yi thought otherwise.

« Oh sorry looks like I fell asleep. Fuck, the movie is over ? »

_Ahhh…_ It was never done on purpose but Yi liked that deep turn Yasuo’s voice took after waking up. _Focus._

« Yes, sorry. Would you like to watch the end tomorrow ? »

Without any of them thinking, distance was reduced again and Yasuo came against him under the blankets, obviously so at ease. It took him only a few seconds to find his cherished spot for hugs, nuzzling Yi’s neck.

« Don’t apologize for me, it’s fine… But nah, no need to watch it again, it’s not for nothing I fell asleep during it. »

_Well, at least that’s clear._

« I could see that indeed. How about we move to bed instead ? It will be a lot more comfy for your back, I’m sure. »

Plus it was supposed to be the end point of the day, for no reason they would stay here except extreme laziness.

« Good point, let’s do this. Do you need some help, baby… ? »

It brought him back the flu and so Yi could quietly notice that he didn’t feel so bad for the moment. Maybe it was going to change during the night and worsen but possibly it could get better. _We’ll see_. In any case he didn’t need help, having enough energy to move.

« Thank you but there is no need, I’m feeling a little better tonight. »

And so they got up, managing to extract themselves from that pile of pillows and blankets. Never did they really let go of each other, holding each other’s hands. They stopped only when it was needed, like to carry their usual blanket back to bed and later when it was time to brush their teeth.

As soon as it was done, Yi got back to the bedroom and found Lily sitting on the newly tucked blanket, claiming a spot for herself.

« Sorry my lady but we are going to sleep so we will have to move you a little. »

Since he was never far behind, Yasuo came in too : « Yup ! Do I steal one of your hundreds of pillows ? Nope. So please don’t be mad. » With that said he gently grabbed her and put her in a corner of their bed, surely Lily wasn’t going to fight that decision too much.

_Aww._

Yi joined her, going under the blanket while trying not to bother her again too much. Meanwhile he watched Yasuo take off his tank top before jumping in bed too.

« Sleep time ! Now come here you darling… »

« Goodnight Yasuo… »

A dear kiss was offered in return, just after the light was cut.

Almost like any other weekend night. Yi started to hope for the end of the disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch me try to end everything xD  
> maybe I should give some last smut?


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> the end is soonish there~

« Yi… ? »

_Wait…_

Barely awake, Yasuo could tell something was wrong. As quick he sat up in bed, confirming that indeed Yi wasn’t in bed. _Ah fuck_. That was extra sad for him, he really liked waking up with his boyfriend.

Now it was time to think a little. _Hmm_. Yi wasn’t here so he had to be in the flat. Yasuo paid some attention to noises and it didn’t take long to notice the typical background noise from someone cooking in the kitchen.

_Damn… But he’s not sick anymore ?_

The real question to ask. In any case he was disappointed not to have the special waking together but it was nicely balanced by the present hypothesis of Yi feeling better, which was highly likely since last night he did too. Curious, Yasuo reached for his phone after he stretched since he did feel rather awake and it had to be a bit late in the morning.

_Ah yeah, soon noon_. Well, it meant they needed their sleep.

Now it was time to satisfy his basic needs, contact and affection. With incredible joy he jumped out of bed, not even taking time to wear anything more than what he had as he walked quickly to the kitchen. No way Yi hadn’t heard him coming, he was a bit loud when he was excited like this.

« Hello Yi ! »

It got too powerful to resist, he embraced Yi strongly as soon as he was at hugging distance. A happy welcome was faintly noticed because Yasuo cared much more about holding his darling.

_At last…_ As if it had been years apart, how dramatic.

« I see you’re quite happy today, did you sleep well ? »

« Mmmh yes, very good… Only one tiny little thing, I’d have loved to wake up with you but don’t worry, I saw what time it is. »

Back to hugs, like usual. It didn’t last long before he coaxed Yi into a kiss, sighing of relief for that first sweet attention of the day. Hopefully they would exchange more later. However it seemed that the latter was busy at the stove so Yasuo didn’t distract him for too long, making it hot but short. Barely a light trail of saliva betrayed the passion showed, with a light blush that graced Yi’s face.

« Sorry, I see you’re cooking, I’ll let you do your thing… » A last secretive whisper before he let go of Yi, staying nearby by comfort.

« …Of course. I apologize, Yasuo, I would have liked to spend more time in bed but I have waited a bit already and though lunch was a good idea for you. »

One last lingering gaze to Yasuo then he turned back to the stove. This was the perfect occasion for Yasuo to resume contact, this time pressed to Yi’s back like a poor snake craving warmth. Far from im the idea to be bothering, he simply hugged him while doing his best not to intrude.

« Don’t worry yourself, baby, I know you always mean well. By the way, how do you feel ?? It’s almost like any other day but maybe I’m wrong and you still feel bad ? »

It was time to check because after such a terrible time watching Yi get sick and struggling to stay up, Yasuo wanted some information. To know the end was near would be so good.

« Oh, to be honest I’m not sure I’m sick anymore. Maybe slightly tired but like any other day. I think I’ll take it easy today and see if indeed I’m free again. »

« Hell yeah ! That’s so great ! »

Their embrace tightened without even thinking and it softly surprised Yasuo to feel that hand cover his, light squeeze of affection.

« I can’t be sure yet, let’s avoid getting ahead. Maybe this afternoon I’ll have a relapse and feel awful again. But until that, I’ll gladly enjoy everything you can give to me… »

Obviously Yi’s task at the moment wasn’t too serious, merely checking their pasta from time to time, because he turned around and kissed Yasuo slowly. It was full tenderness, something he knew so well and yet it made his heart melt once more. Quickly his hands followed, holding Yi to him like the most natural thing.

_I hope he’s really recovered. That would be so cool_. Not that he was thinking much about what they could do but he was happy for Yi, this had been quite a shitty time to go through. To put this behind them would be nice for once.

« Well, let’s hope you’re wrong and the flu is truly gone. About that request of yours, I’ll gladly oblige… »

_Stop, nothing sexy yet._ Yes it was the first thing that came to his mind but Yasuo wasn’t ready to try that yet, he didn’t want Yi to push himself too hard and risk relapsing, no matter how slim the chances. If the day went well, maybe he could hope for something sexy before sleep but again he wasn’t betting on that by safety.

For now kisses would do. Without any kind of resistance he kissed Yi’s neck again and again, trying to express barely a part of his love but it wouldn’t be enough. The latter reacted quite well, arching into contact while he got his hands through Yasuo’s hair. One sigh broke out, quite gently.

« Delightful… Sadly I have to make the sauce now you’ll have to cut a bit on the kisses. You’re still welcome to hug me though. »

To apologize Yi gave a tiny peck to his cheek, which turned out so cute that he quickly counter-attacked by giving one in return.

Both ended up chuckling, soft laughter that he had missed so much.

« Not gonna miss such a golden occasion to hold you. Go on, baby… »

This time seemed to be the right one, Yi came back to the preparation of their meal and so Yasuo returned to his rightful place, hugging his back gently and resting his chin to the latter’s shoulder. Perfect view not to get bored.

« Very well… Small warning, I’m going to chop an onion so you better keep your eyes closed if you stay like that. »

_Ahah shit._

Not enough to convince Yasuo to move, he was definitely going to stay right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one last smutty time then we good xD


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> mmmmmmh imo this week the fic will be finished, i'll update it every two days

Results of the race, Yi had cried a little and Yasuo a bit less. He wished he had the perfect solution to chop onions without that issue but except using some swimming glasses, he didn’t know.

At least for now it was over for good, they were peacefully enjoying their lunch together after a rather short visit from Lily. Always so busy with her schedule, never enough time to spend the whole meal with them. _Maybe tonight_.

For now Yi felt quite fine and he hoped it would stay this way forever. Nothing of the flu and its symptoms, the chills or the fever. An early taste of freedom that could very well be true. _We’ll see if nothing happens at least for the day_. It would be sad indeed but he was confident.

It was really nice for once to be able to cook their meals. After that failed attempt of the other day, Yi felt better right now. Plus he liked preparing dishes Yasuo liked, especially since his beloved had to last days and days making meals, planning everything not only for himself. To see the latter happily enjoying his carbonara was really cute, so glad that he got very quiet since all of his attention was on the food.

Adorable view indeed.

However Yi’s thoughts never truly left another topic, a bit different and far less innocent. He wanted Yasuo. Between the two, Yasuo clearly was the horny one – they even had yet another example days ago – but it didn’t mean Yi felt nothing nor had a non-existent sex drive. They did have sex at some point, when he had felt better until yet another dip in that fever hell. Now it felt a bit similar, that freeing peace that also brought back some hunger for warm love and dear embraces.

_Soon…_

He might have been a bit too vague with that one hint earlier, hoping Yasuo would respond eagerly to that. There was indeed some sort of positive answer but no moves to corroborate that, no sexy whispers and wandering hands.

_Holding back ?_ That could be the answer, most likely. Yasuo more than anyone had seen how bad Yi felt the whole time and even during that he was quite apologetic about needing some attention. Sad memory but Yi couldn’t change much to that, himself would have reacted the same way. At least now he knew Yasuo was fine, knowing the flu maybe be gone for good.

Next question was about whether or not Yasuo would stop any attempt at intercourse.

_He could_. It was the truth, the latter might want to stay safe and wait a bit more. Yi was thinking quite far but he guessed this was the reason why Yasuo didn’t go further with the hint. However need was powerful and Yi doubted he would be able to last that full afternoon and evening without at least some attention. If that helped Yasuo’s conscience, he would take care of himself all alone, not even to be petty or anything bad. Not wanting to inflict useless worry.

Yi was decided, after the dishes were done he would give it a try and see how Yasuo would react to the offer.

What would win ? Worry or need ? Part of him felt guilty for making Yasuo choose but in return, he could ask to be trusted about how he felt.

_Not a word until then._

Saying something too early might turn Yasuo on, which was quite exciting to see happen but not at the price of the latter’s discomfort. Instead Yi stayed there, getting his coffee ready while Yasuo practically finished his plate.

« Damn that was good. »

_Cute…_ Always such a pleasure to hear that about his cooking.

« Glad to hear that, I wanted to repay you a little for this week’s meals. You did a very good job, love. » Of course he would bounce from this occasion to compliment back, praising Yasuo was the sweetest thing in the world.

« Aww thanks ! Though yeah, I tried to include some variety in dishes but feels like I always reheated you the same soup. »

« It was very appreciated nonetheless, clearly I wouldn’t have been able to cook the most basic thing. »

Looking at Yasuo was enough to fill his heart with affection, such a precious grin, so proud of himself.

« Thanks baby, that’s really sweet… »

Could they even stop being that sentimental over the smallest thing ? _Nope._

« You’re the sweet one, I remember how well you took care of me all that time… » Alright, this time Yi was really trying, he wanted Yasuo to understand how nice he had been.

« Of course, my darling needed my help… But let’s not say it’s already over, I don’t wanna give you false hopes. »

« If it’s meant to happen, it will happen. That doesn’t stop me from enjoying this time to its worth. »

Coffee was almost over and since Yasuo was really able to sweet talk him while doing something else, he was now at the sink starting the dishes. Yi didn’t mind, the conversation remained.

« What would you like to do then ? I guess you’re a bit bored of naps on the couch ? »

_No, not now._ Yi wanted so much to ask about a sexy time now but he relented, this wasn’t the right time because Yasuo was busy. Having no quick answer, he thought a little while playing with his cup.

« Maybe we could go for a walk, if you feel up to it. But please, I really like cuddling on the couch, I don’t want to stop that. »

Obviously the walk suggestion would be only after some relief because Yi started to need some at the moment. _Patience_.

« Oh, that’s great then. And for the walk, why not ? I meant it when I said I’d do anything for you… »

_Even some sexy time… ?_

Had it been any other day without a single risk of flu, Yi would have gone for it without overthinking. It was rare enough he was the first horny of the duo, might as well enjoy it. But no, he had to wait a little and even to ask if Yasuo was ready too.

The maximum Yi allowed himself was a short kiss to the latter’s neck when he came to drop his cup, attention of a few seconds.

Oh to be longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S GOOOOOOOO


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> IT'S TIME

_Mmmh walk or cuddles ?_

Sometimes life gave dilemmas and sometimes it gave this kind of choice when both were good decisions. But before anything it was Yi’s choice so Yasuo would just follow whatever he wanted. Also he came to think that nothing stopped them from choosing both, one after the other. Now that he was finishing the dishes, he would really enjoy some cuddles on the couch while they had time to do so.

_Yes…_

Picture that moment, holding each other on the couch until one of them or both fell asleep. It was quite nice to have every time and the flu gave good excuses to have this – not that he wished it would last longer, on the opposite.

Behind Yi was still there, waiting for him in dear patience. It was also the reason why Yasuo tried to hurry a little, he wanted to go back to affection, just a hug, just a kiss. _Anything…_

As soon as it was over, he cleaned the table then his hands, free at last. Just the time to dry his hands before he caught Yi already coming to him. To see that kind of timing was really adorable, his heart melt at once. Back to their usual embrace, hands over each other. He particularly enjoyed being able to nuzzle Yi’s neck again, welcomed with so much enthusiasm that he overdid it a little and hugged him tightly.

« Mmmh baby… How about we go to the couch now ? The walk can wait a little, I’d love to cuddle while we can… »

Mere suggestion but it had a lot of chances to be accepted.

« …Sorry, I’d rather not. »

_Ah._

The tone was too quiet, it scared Yasuo a little. For all this time he thought it was alright and that they could enjoy some quality time but now he feared they might not.

« Wait, something is wrong… ? » To be certain he parted enough to meet Yi’s gaze, if they were to talk seriously.

It didn’t seem that bad but Yi averted his gaze as soon as he could, even when Yasuo cradled his face under soft attention. _Wait, he’s blushing !_ Little by little a faint pink hue took over, nothing alike deep shame but enough to be noticed.

« No, I didn’t mean to say it like that ! I’d really like to cuddle too but first I… »

Not often did Yi get so hesitant. It made Yasuo extremely curious because everything was fine, there was just one seemingly trivial issue.

« Yeah baby ? You wanna do the walk first ? » _No, it’s not that_. He had no idea so he threw some possibilities to check.

For a few seconds he saw Yi stay quiet before looking quite resolute, standing his gaze while he held Yasuo again.

« I want you, Yasuo. I guess you’re trying to avoid anything sexy but I really want to have sex… I’ve been thinking about it for a while, please. »

_AH._

All this time worrying and now it was the complete opposite. At least now Yasuo could die at peace, it was too hot to witness. _But he’s maybe not fully recovered !_ And now reason was back too. Good insight from Yi but now it opened a real dilemma, not one about cuddles or walk.

It could be already too much for Yasuo’s quickly turned on brain but after such declaration, he couldn’t ignore all the contact they shared. Was he imagining things or was Yi already hard ? Not so certain about that one but doubt was here.

In the end only a groan came out, a bit too weak for his man : « But Yiiiiiii… I really tried not to think about it but now you’re really testing me… » So much that he just came back to hide against Yi’s neck, resisting the new urge to mark him up.

« I know, Yasuo, this is why I didn’t mention it earlier and why I’m still a bit reluctant. Don’t worry, if you don’t want to give it a try, I’ll take care of myself. I just can’t really wait… »

Only then did Yi get his hands on him. It wasn’t even some proper groping, merely a hand fallen to Yasuo’s hip with the lingering need to go lower. Restrained eagerness even in gestures.

« That’s even sexier, how can you even imagine it won’t turn me on… ? You win, sunshine, I’d die just to fuck again right now…. »

As proof he both kissed Yi passionately and held him a bit crudely, hoping to earn a sweet reaction. It didn’t take long, the latter bucked urgently against him, whimpering aloud because the kiss didn’t last.

« Ah… Alright, perfect. Please come, I’m not lying when I say I need you right now… »

Oh to hear that kind of impatience from Yi was really hot. Not supposed to be the horny one here and yet, life could be surprising. Yasuo wondered quietly if it marked the real return to health or if it was merely a break during the flu.

Quickly this issue was forgotten, there was far more urgent on his scale of priority like Yi actually leading him to the bedroom so they could fuck. Reflexes took over again, as soon as he could Yasuo got him in bed and came on top for a kiss.

_Hmm…_

« Fuck… »

Since it had been mutually accepted, Yi got his hands on him and this time it wasn’t innocent at all. With sweet desire he grabbed Yasuo’s ass, be it to relish the feeling or to make him rock back. Then he would moan into that sloppy kiss when they came to grind against each other, erections straining into fabric.

The result of a few days of sickness, now it was a whole new fever.

« Yasuo… strip, I want to feel you… »

Hot breaths and excited words, perfect cocktail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lord this gonna take a few updates


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> here we go with the final smut!!

Everything spiraled from that point, so fast and yet so good. Yi couldn’t stop, it felt like he had had to hold back for years before he could get his hands crudely on Yasuo. So much time unable to give him what he deserved and now they might just do it at last.

He watched Yasuo strip, making a beautiful show of eagerness.

_Faster…_

Rarely did Yi got to feel so much at once, like it was never going to be enough for his yearning. They had time, he was surely out of the woods so they could literally have sex without fears. A needy moan escaped him when Yasuo took off his boxers, last piece of clothing thrown on the floor. Yi would have welcomed him back in his arms if something didn’t obviously catch the latter’s attention. Instead he saw Yasuo get out of bed quickly.

_What ?_

« Shit, forgot the door ! » In a rather impressive reflex, Yasuo swiftly closed it before running back to bed, claiming those waiting lips.

_Good…_ Yi relaxed again, taking him close as much as he could while they surrendered to arousal. Himself wasn’t completely undressed though, having barely taken off his shirt while Yasuo had stripped but it got stopped because indeed the show was far too captivating.

It came to play because after that healthy start of kissing and grinding, Yasuo slowed everything before he simply stopped it, hands tugging at Yi’s pants. A very good hint. _Ah yes…_ They wouldn’t do anything without taking it off so he reluctantly paused their affection to yank down the damned clothes. To feel sudden fresh air was nothing against the cheer warmth when Yasuo resumed the grinding, this time skin against skin.

« Yasuo please… »

« Yes, baby ? What do you want me to do… ? »

This man would give him the whole world if he could. Yi wasn’t that greedy, he wanted him now and then. All he had to do was to put a few words together in the right order and his wish would surely be granted.

« Make love to me, please… Don’t find any excuse like the flu, unless you really don’t want to, then I’ll find one of our toys and let you use it instead… »

Words maybe a little heated and desperate but it was exactly how Yi felt at that moment, clinging to Yasuo’s neck so he could understand him. First it was met by incredible lust, so pleasing to see and then it got nuanced by worry. Again. However Yasuo looked like he wouldn’t say no, Yi could feel his hard cock dripping some clear precum between them – they both did, getting too involved.

Oh sweet conflict between dutiful worry and deep yearning.

« I… » Visibly Yi wasn’t the only one struggling a little. Yasuo tried to start again : « Fuck, Yi… You know if I have to watch you squirm on that toy, I’ll cum untouched so don’t tempt me. I’ll make love to you, just like you want it… »

Never did he nod so fast, longing to be held down and loved in the most carnal ways.

« Thank you, love… Can you get me lube ? I’ll prepare myself quickly… »

A bit of a selfish and practical choice. If he were to give Yasuo that crucial task, he risked to come too fast because of course his boyfriend liked to pleasure him. Maybe even with the threat of the flu he risked to be far too cautious around Yi.

« O-Of course, just let me fetch it… »

It had to be a lot for Yasuo because he looked absolutely turned on, bright red flushing his face and shoulders since they started. _Cute…_ But enough of cuteness for now, Yi needed something else from him. When Yasuo moved off him to look into their bedside table, he kept a feverish eye on everything, waiting for the bottle. Soon enough he was handed it and so could start his hasty preparation.

« Hey, slow down baby… There’s no rush. »

How funny that Yasuo was the one saying that while any other day he would rush through it. Right now he took Yi close enough for a few pecks as distraction. Since they were going that way, he stopped caring about inhibitions and just went on Yasuo’s lap, chasing his mouth for more attention. Only then did Yi use some lube, slicking his hand carefully for he was needy but not to the point of disregarding his own comfort.

Yasuo was too caught up in the moment to realize, obviously glad to have Yi with him again. However he would soon feel it when a sudden moan ended up muffled by their sloppy exchange right when Yi pushed two fingers inside.

_Slow, slow…_

No need to rush and yet he eagerly pressed his own fingers deeper until he couldn’t. Then started the usual game, teasing himself not to come while also doing his best to accomodate Yasuo’s cock.

« Oh baby you’re so hot… »

Of course Yasuo would talk once his mouth was free, it was one of his many qualities. On the right occasion Yi could hope to get off to his voice but right now he wasn’t in that mood, he needed his cock and that filling satisfaction. Trying to focus a little on his actions rather than the latter’s words, he scissored eagerly as he relaxed further. Not a big challenge, he knew his own limits and three fingers clearly weren’t one. Take more, deeper, faster.

« Hah… Yasuo ? » Light curiosity, possibly that secret desire to hear more from Yasuo.

« Aww cutie… Don’t bother yourself for me, I’m just enjoying the view… Can’t wait to take my cock, huh ? Wanna feel me stretch you good… ? »

He knew what he was doing to Yi, how much it affected him. Unable to handle everything at once, he leaned and rested his face against Yasuo’s shoulder while trying to maintain a good pace in his prep time. In all honesty, it got really difficult.

« Q-Quiet—I don’t wanna come so fast… »

Too late, Yi could picture that vividly if he closed his eyes. Dear curse.

« Then go on, prep yourself… I know you want it, go for it when you’re ready… »

One glance down, he noticed that Yasuo even touched himself, lazy strokes as to entertain himself.

_I can’t…_

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barely the beginning lol


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyy  
> first update of the night, now i'll write the xin/j3 as asked xD

« I’m good, you can take me now… »

The sweetest thing to hear. Yasuo couldn’t wait to have him after such a long time.

« Alright, baby… Now, how do you want it ? »

Maybe that question was a little useless because as he spoke Yi got off his lap, which made him a little worried until he saw him lie down on his back, pulling him closer. _Awww…_

« Like this, please… »

One couldn’t do much without the other, Yasuo followed even purely by reflex and so now he was on top of Yi, trying to keep control over himself at least for a few minutes. The view right beneath him wasn’t new but oh he loved it so much when Yi was the one asking for relief. Yasuo caressed his face gently before he got in position, at ease between the latter’s legs.

_Damn…_

« You’re so cute… and sexy. I hope you’re a bit close ‘cause I won’t be able to resist you once I’m inside… »

It could be called teasing because he wasn’t exactly moving yet, simply trailing a hand down Yi’s body until he could get a hold of his cock. Yasuo was delighted to see him buck into his hand, whimpering a little as this didn’t bring much relief.

« Please… Yasuo, I really need you, stop teasing… »

« I know, sorry… Relax now, I’ll start very very soon. »

No need to make Yi wait any longer. With practiced ease Yasuo positioned himself, lifting the latter’s hips just for the beginning. First thrust, everything felt good.

« A-Ahh… Oh fuck… »

_Shit…_ It was exactly as he remembered and so much better at the same time. Aside he noticed that Yi still felt a little tight, possibly because he hadn’t prepared himself more than necessary but all was good because he didn’t look in any pain, gripping Yasuo’s arm after that initial move.

« Language sir… » Merely a joke, he just liked to make Yi swear because he didn’t do it often.

Needing some love, Yasuo leaned down for a kiss. _Pretty please… ?_

Having nothing to say, Yi accepted him gladly, an arm snaked around Yasuo’s neck to keep him close. Now he wasn’t going to leave so easily and it was fine, he was at home right there. For a first kiss during sex, it was already a little clumsy, not so well coordinated. It only boosted Yasuo’s ego, very proud to make Yi lose his composure and control even for a short time. And then he decided to play a little, ramming back inside with strength with the aim of breaking the kiss with Yi’s reaction.

« Yasuo ! God yes, do that again… »

He surely had no idea how much it turned Yasuo on when he said things like this. It wasn’t obscene in any way and yet it made him so hard. Unable to resist, he eagerly complied and set a quick pace just for Yi. As quick he felt him arch beneath him, moaning lowly his desperation to be heard.

« Tell me… how much you love it… » His voice dropped a little, too focused on giving it good while also resisting the incoming edge.

If only he were able to go on forever. Yasuo had urges too, growing stronger by the second thanks to his lovely darling right beneath him. Since they weren’t kissing anymore, he rose again to his previous position, giving him more leverage to fuck into Yi efficiently. So much free skin, so little time.

It was also very precious to see Yi keep his eyes close. Surely he would look at Yasuo if asked and he could perfectly picture these beautiful eyes, staring at him with blind lust. So needy after the disease had kept him down. About that, Yasuo had long put aside his worries, it would help and it looked like Yi was back to business if he needed that much.

First a whine answered all this, one that Yi didn’t want to let out because afterward he covered his mouth in a shaky reflex.

« Hey no it’s good… Tell me baby… »

As carefully as he could, Yasuo leaned down again to kiss him although he deliberately left that peck on Yi’s hand right where it covered this eager mouth.

« Mmgh… » So gone.

He knew Yi could hear and understand him, just he was so noisy in his reactions that he had decided to silence himself a little. For Yasuo it was fine, the latter’s wasn’t exactly silent in his body reactions. He could simply tell from these quick moves to meet his thrusts, other hand grabbing the sheets right over his head or that amount of precum pooling gently on Yi’s front for all the teasing and rough pace taken. No doubt if Yasuo was to touch him there, the whole lovemaking would turn short.

« Want me to go faster… ? »

Not that Yasuo would be able to increase the pace indefinitely. Right now he was already going hard and fast, focused on making each thrust count until Yi cried out every single time. If Yi wanted to say something, he would do it. Even a nod would be enough, as long as he got a sign. Meanwhile he paid close attention while trying not to come too fast. By now Yi was so relaxed that he could rock back without a hitch, only slick warmth and muffled gasps.

Then the sign arrived : « Please… »

Yi had decided to hold Yasuo instead, which had the immediate effect of making him so loud. Panting under him, he looked a little overwhelmed but not close to tears. _Good…_ Honestly, Yasuo would have freaked out a little if it happened because his brain was still in worry mode these days.

« Anything for you… »

So faster he went.

In the limits of their position – so Yi could still hold him close – Yasuo picked up the pace, grabbing his waist instead of simply letting his hands wander between the sheets and his boyfriend. Not meant to be rough but as himself grew closer to climax, he maybe got a little firm in the way he held Yi in place.

« Baby… T-Touch yourself please… I know you’re about to come but… ah—I wanna see you touch yourself… Fuck… »

His very last request.

As mutual blessing, he saw Yi open his eyes, letting them half-lidded under this very intense time. It was unfair to catch feeling again right become orgasm but life was like this and Yasuo would never say no to that.

No words were said, only soft cries and hushed moans and yet Yi gazed at him with so much need and love, both at the same time. Then he complied and brought a hand to his cock, giving Yasuo a sudden dilemma. _Ah fuck…_ He wanted to keep eye contact, Yi looked so cute at that moment but he also wanted to watch him touch himself, clearly the end of the line.

He resisted as much as he could until he heard Yi moan shakily, clearly in reaction to his own ministrations.

« Yasuo… »

Climax hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be ready, it gonna take a bit more~


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> another update, because I had far too much time xD

_Oh I needed that one…_

Now it was time to recover, relaxing in Yasuo’s arms. Little by little Yi felt bliss fading out, leaving instead a very welcome soreness. In need for more contact, he curled up against the latter.

« Thank you love, I liked it very much… »

« I… fuck, thanks baby. I mean, that was a bit short, I could have last longer but as long as it was enough for you… »

« It was, worry not. Although I’ll maybe need more later, it feels like I’m not completely satisfied, if you can understand that. »

It was funny, for once maybe their stamina and need might match perfectly if they waited enough. Usually Yasuo needed one more time before they could call it a day.

« Oh, alright. Well, I’m right here if you need me again~ »

« Got it. »

However that would still take some time. Right now Yi only felt like staying there in bed, maybe sneak under the blanket if he wasn’t too lazy. _Let’s do it_. He wasn’t lazy, he could take that horrible task of pulling their blanket up.

« Mmh baby… ? » Having previously closed his eyes, Yasuo now gazed at him a bit curiously since he must have registered a few moves and lessened embrace.

« Just getting the blanket, don’t worry. » A few more seconds then it was done, they were successfully covered and warm. « Good. I’m back, dear. »

One tiny peck right on Yasuo’s forehead, one.

« Perfect… so cozy. »

« I wouldn’t move for nothing. » Quietly he laughed before Yasuo caught him closer for a kiss.

_Awww…_

If that was true, Yi could tell Yasuo was still slowly getting back to his typical self and by that, it meant that he got less over-cautious as time went. It was logical that he felt the need to be so careful around Yi during the flu but for him it was faintly bothering. Nothing against Yasuo, of course. Just to know he caused such deep worry, it felt wrong. So yes he was glad to be held more firmly, not rough in any way but certainly confidently.

Even the kiss got quite passionate until they had to stop to breathe.

« I’m glad to feel your enthusiasm… Doing fine, love ? »

« What ? Did I do anything wrong ? I’m just happy to cuddle under the blanket… And you ? Feeling fine ? »

« No, shhhh… I just noticed you’re not being as worried as a few days ago, which is quite good. Could we spoon please ? »

Small request but it might as well be accepted. Secretly, it was because Yi remembered that other time, at the sole difference that now they were free to go all the way if they wanted. Possibly the position would arouse Yasuo too, all good.

« Fuck yes ! Big spoon or little spoon, baby… ? »

« I’ll be the little spoon, come here… »

So he rolled over, turning his back to Yasuo in wait for a strong embrace. Like expected, it didn’t take long for the latter to cuddle him eagerly, front pressed to Yi’s back. A sigh of relief went. _Now we can_ _have some fun…_

Not often did he feel that playful but it truly seemed that he was free from the flu so he was allowed to enjoy himself as much as possible. First he started slow, making himself comfortable against Yasuo, only leaving a few clues like the faintest rocking back.

No reaction yet except maybe satisfaction.

_Let’s try a little harder then_. Knowing his beloved, it wouldn’t take long to get him interested, especially right now as they were both naked and in full-body contact.

Yi’s next idea was to slowly take Yasuo’s hands right where it would make him understand. First he guided one over his side and the latter happily obliged, humming sweetly right behind him. That could work as hint but Yi preferred to make it more obvious so he brought Yasuo’s hand to his crotch, as simple as that.

« Oh. »

_Thanks, love…_ The message had gone through.

Earlier he had been a little bothered to be the one asking some relief, now Yi didn’t care that much anymore. He was at ease here, rocking back against Yasuo’s cock to make him understand further. A sigh answered the move and this time Yasuo was deliberately palming his cock, stroking him to hardness little by little.

« Shit… » Alright, he shouldn’t have sworn right then but it was difficult to ignore that clever hand around his cock. Yi deserved it, he had started everything.

« Language… Feeling a bit horny, darling ? »

He moaned lowly again before answering, moving with Yasuo to follow this early relief : « I don’t think so but I do need you again… Take me when you’re ready… »

« Fuck… not gonna lie, I don’t think it will take long to get me ready… You sound so hot… »

« Just remember how tight I felt earlier, that’s how it will feel as soon as you come back inside. Also, do you remember yesterday… ? »

It was already working, more and more Yasuo ground against his rear with obvious need. Soon enough Yi could tell he was hard and aching for it given the way Yasuo clung to him, groaning after each word.

« I-I remember, I wished I could fuck you and now… fuck, I think I’m good, just gonna get more lube… »

« Well you can fuck me now… Don’t take long, I’m already more than relaxed for you… »

_Ugh, too impatient_. Yi didn’t mind the slightest when Yasuo behaved like this but he didn’t hold himself to the same standard. For him, he sounded too needy. On the good side it might turn Yasuo on further.

« Shit, fuck… »

Muffled curses came from behind as well as a few hurried moves, then Yi felt the latter’s hands on him again and that cock ready to thrust into him.

A tiny cry escaped him as soon as Yasuo pushed in.

_At last…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon soon


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> WITHOUT WARNING, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER

_Holy shit he’s so good…_

Again, it had to be the results of such a long time without fucking. Libido was such a strange concept, surely it must have made sense that Yi would be a little horny once he felt better. All good for Yasuo, he was more than happy to provide. Now he was back inside the latter, relishing the moment.

« So open for me, baby… »

This time he might not be too close from the start so Yasuo was decided to take it a bit slower. Against him, Yi took it with his typical grace and a few soft sounds that only pleased his boyfriend. So very cute and responsive.

« I missed that… Remember that time after my bath ? »

« Ah yeah, not my best time indeed… But you were so sweet for me, I remember well… »

_I want to kiss…_ The price of spooning, they couldn’t kiss that easily. However it allowed him to feel so much, literally pressed to Yi’s back and ass while he set a nice pace. His only goal was to aim deep, nothing too rushed. Having been fucked earlier, Yi wasn’t even that tight, rocking back against him with that small leverage.

« No, I didn’t mean to remind you that side, especially since it was my fault… I really enjoyed giving you some attent—ahhhh, right here…. Harder… ? »

_Damn, sexy…_

Yi often had that one tone when he needed him, not overly impatient but he knew to express what he wanted. Going further than that, he hugged Yasuo as much as possible, which wasn’t a lot because of their position but the intention was nice.

« Aight, harder… Just to warn you, I’ll try to make it last as much as I can because you deserve it… »

« Not for too long, please… Just… oh, yes… »

« Don’t worry, just tell me when you wann cum and I’ll do my best to fuck you all nice and hard like you want… » Under such delightful feelings, he kissed Yi’s neck many times, trying to ride that wave.

It could go on like this for hours. A strong embrace, increasing sighs and moans as the pace picked up while still being at the brink of teasing. At least Yasuo made sure to be thorough, trying to hit that sweet spot every time to be rewarded with more gentle praise. Even when he didn’t try to, Yi kept turning him on. Little by little he got noisy, swearing lowly after one specific thrust or whispering his love. It got to the point that he put a hand behind, over Yasuo’s hip to push him faster. Not that effective but the message went through.

For Yasuo, it was equally nice. First because he didn’t get to take Yi for a while and second because they were under the blanket. It was a little childish but he liked being right there having sex like on some mornings, when they were free to do so. It was very cozy.

« Y-Yasuo… » It turned out a bit louder than the rest, catching his attention.

« Yes, baby… ? Want me to make you come ? »

Already they had last more than the first time so he was quite ready to offer Yi a quick end. However, all would depend on what he was asked.

« I… I don’t know—ah shit… »

He could tell, the latter was getting a bit close although the goal of that call remained unknown. Yasuo still sped up a little, even for his own pleasure because Yi was getting a little tight as he grew close. The best was to come. If he wanted to go ahead, Yasuo could simply take a look down there at how easily he fucked into Yi. He was going to fill him up good, to make him writhe on his cock and that mere thought was extremely arousing.

« Tell me, honey darling… Tell me what you want, be selfish… »

Until that moment, he took on the mission of marking Yi up. Nothing too dark but he liked these small hickeys when he could. Soon enough a few of these bloomed over Yi’s neck and shoulders as his breathing picked up.

« Take me… press me down the mattress, I need it… »

« Ohoho, you just needed to ask. Alright, careful, I’m going to move you on your front then… Good ? »

Difficult to hide how much he wanted this. Yi might have indeed made this request because he wanted it but it had the good side of being quite sexy for Yasuo.

« Hmmngh… » Along with a nod when he had to silence himself a little.

Yi even took the lead for that, rolling on his front which Yasuo did his best to follow. Soon enough he was lying on top of Yi, still buried deep inside of him to relish velvet warmth. He sighed of pleasure, so happy.

« Perfect… I guess you’re close, do you wanna let me take care of you… ? »

« Yes please… a bit rough but not too much, that would be nice… »

Knowing both their preferences, Yasuo also knew how ‘rough’ he would be as requested. It filled his heart with joy to know he was doing exactly what Yi needed, getting in position while he indeed pressed him down against the mattress. The first thrust made Yi cry out, clutching at the pillow nearby.

« A-Ah yes ! Again…. Y-Yes— ! »

_My darling…_ Yi was losing it piece by piece, not too loud but definitely voicing his pleasure. Since it was time, Yasuo gave everything for them to find their end. It meant going hard on Yi, using some strengths to pin him down while still allowing some movement by safety. Beneath him, the latter didn’t seem to mind as he ended up shouting in the pillow, bucking sharply under Yasuo.

Close…

« Fuck, Yi… I’ll come soon, I hope you’re ready to take me… »

Once it was said, he let go. Instinct took over for a time, guiding his hand over warm skin as well as his strong rhythm. It seemed to go well for Yi since he got noisy, half of it not going through that shy barrier of the pillow. Then Yasuo felt him clench. Hard.

_Fuck…_

He came before he knew it, letting out quite an obscene sound of relief at the occasion. Not even coherent.

« C-Come baby, I know you need to… » Might as well talk to himself.

It also looked like Yi didn’t need that kind of encouragement, he got so tight for a time that it could only mean one thing. So started this frantic time during climax when neither cared much about the world, merely following their urges to get off.

Once it was over for Yasuo, he let out a shaky sigh, realizing how firm he had held Yi during all this. _Shit_. As soon as he could he pulled out, not without pausing when some of his come leaked a little. Feeling like a tease, he lied by Yi’s side and brought a hand to his ass, probing gently his rim.

« Not so soon, please… » The tone was so exhausted, in the good way.

It still convinced Yasuo to stop his ministrations : « Ooh okay, sorry. Hey, how do you feel… ? »

No answer yet, all Yi did was lying on his side to curl up against Yasuo. At the moment he checked just in case that the latter had come and unsurprisingly, he had. _Yes, success !_ Yasuo gladly welcomed him in his arms, recognizing that time as the need for some peace and quiet.

« … Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound harsh like that. If you need more soon I’ll be glad to let you have me. »

« Awww no don’t worry, I knew you’d still be a little sensitive, that’s my bad. Was I rough enough… ? »

A smile. It blinded him sweetly, something too good to be true. Yi took him closer as for a kiss but stopped before that, keeping eye contact.

« It was exactly what I needed, thank you very much… »

« Thanks baby, that’s kind of you… Now what do you wanna do ? The walk ? »

« Mmh not yet, maybe in a few hours. Right now I’d be quite happy to lie down for a while but I think we should take a shower then clean our sheets. Sorry, you know it needs it. »

_Rahhh…_

Defeat.

« You’re right, that would be better… » An idea quickly came to motivate him : « But tell me, what if the shower ‘slips’ a little into something… more ? »

« To be honest, I knew something of the sort could happen so feel free to ‘slip’ and initiate anything sexy that goes through your mind. I just want to realize I’m not sick anymore and that will perfectly do. »

« Hey, we’re not sure yet ! »

« I feel fine, thanks for the concern. However I doubt I’m still sick given how much I want you today… »

Enough, now Yasuo could freely indulge because Yi himself knew better. What else could he do ? Try to resist ? It was useless and in the end he would still be there to satisfy Yi if needed.

« It should be illegal to be that sexy… Come here, baby ! »

So kiss they did, ending up in another funny position in bed while he smothered Yi with his affection. More than a few giggles were heard, sweet laughs and gentle words.

May Yi be right, this had to be the end of the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yeah we did it! it's over! T__T   
> tbh i never thought i'd write that much for this supposedly short series. fuck it. now i can focus on some SZ~

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this series will be updated in my usual cycle, prob every 6 or 7 days depending on my uni schedule!
> 
> If you have any question, you can ask me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
